The Best Laid Plans
by Obbiejoe
Summary: Does Ron put Kim in danger? What must he do to keep her safe, rated T for now, please let me know if this needs to be changed. Last Chapter now up., please keep R&Ring all suggestions accepted - Complete
1. Prolog

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story. (so far)

This is my first FanFic, actually this is my first attempt at any sort of writing other than during school (a long, long time ago), so please be gentle with me. I now have a lot more respect for authors as this endeavor has shown me the kind of work that goes into a creation of fiction. Please read and review, I'm mostly interested in constructive reviews as I am experimenting with several different styles. I hope the read is an enjoyable for you as the write has been for me. Fear not, it will all work out in the end.

PS: I'm a dyed in the wool KR fan.

Prolog - The Plan 

Sitting in the tree house that was built by the Possible and Stoppable families as a joint project many years ago, was a thin 17 year old Ron Stoppable, his unkempt blond hair still slightly dusty from his most recent mission, still wearing the black semi-turtleneck pullover and grey cargo pants that made up his mission clothes. Ron was deep in thought, not thinking about the mission itself but of something that had happened during the mission. Ron was talking to Rufus, the small pink Naked Mole Rat that most people thought of as his pet, but to Ron (and those close to him) Rufus was more family than pet, like a small pink brother who was forever at Ron's side, or more to point of fact, in Ron's pocket. Rufus sat next to Ron listening intently, Rufus knew there was something different this time, something terribly wrong. Ron had not stopped at Bueno-Nacho like he always did after a mission, he had come directly to the tree house, the tree house where he and his lifelong friend 17 year old Kim Possible had spent many hours just enjoying each others company, making no demands expecting nothing in return except the happiness they found in each others company.

"Well Rufus", Ron said "I've done it again haven't I, This was supposed to be a routine mission. I mean no super villains or anything, some simple bank robbery with guys who didn't even know enough to disable the alarm system before breaking into the place. Yet there I was tripping over my own stupid feet and letting that one guy grab me. Kim had to stop and come to help me and that gave the other guy a chance to pull a gun from his pocket and he shot at Kim, thank goodness he was a bad shot and missed. But what if he hadn't Rufus ol' Buddy, he wouldn't have even had time to pull the gun if it wasn't for me, I know Kim was able to throw that bag coins and knock the gun from his hand and then it was no contest, Kim knocked out the guy that was holding me and then took care of the other guy while I opened the door for the police, but if Kim had gotten hurt, or worse, it would have been my fault, my fault as usual." As Rufus looked up at his friend he very clearly squeaked "Oh.Oh no good" Ron, seemed not to hear him and sat deep in thought for quite some time.

As the Sun started rising brightening the tree house with the rainbowed rays of morning Ron had apparently come to a decision. "Rufus, I can't let her get hurt trying to protect me anymore, I'm giving up the world saving stuff and letting Kim, who knows what she's doing, handle it without having to worry about some stupid bumbling sidekick getting in the way. But I've gotta do it so Kim thinks it was her idea other wise she'll blame herself"

Rufus knew trouble was brewing, Kim and Ron were the best friends he had, he had been watching them as they grew closer over the years until finally, during the Bueno-Nacho / Diablo mission they had realized what Rufus had known for some time, that yes, they cared for each other as friends, but also as more than friends, much, much more. Rufus remembered that night as the night he had gotten more than just two very close and dear friends; he had gotten to become part of a very, very special family.

The last three months had been the happiest in Ron's life, his lifelong dream come true. He and Kim were more than just best friends; they were now boyfriend and girlfriend, with all of the hand holding, kissing, walking together in the park, going to movies together kinda stuff that goes along with it. Ron could not see Kim asking him to leave the team and still continuing to be his girlfriend, so he had decided to give it all up, the entire relationship even if it meant the friendship they had shared since Pre-K. But, he reasoned, however wrongly, it would help keep Kim safe and that was worth more than anything to him, even his own happiness, even more than his own life.

As Ron looked up, his chocolate brown eye's brimming with tears he began to form the plan in his mind. Rufus, also with moisture in his small black eye's, just looked up at his friend / brother / father with a worried look on his small pink furless face.


	2. Chapter 1  It starts

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

Chapter one - It Starts 

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Kim was in her backyard, dressed in blue jean shorts and a white tank top with a large pink heart in the center of her chest, Upon hearing the familiar beeping sound she moved her large green eye's up from the book she was reading (Summer reading assignment, Yuk…) and, flipping her head to get the long red hair out of her eye's, grabbed the Kimmunicator from the table sitting next to her and pressed the button that would connect her with Wade.

**Kim**: Hi Wade, what's the sitch.

Wade Lode, the computer wizard and all around genius part of Team Possible saw Kim's face appear on his monitor, never failing to be amazed that this slim, athletically built powerhouse of a young woman considered him, a short pudgy 10 year old African American to be her friend. Very seldom ever leaving the confines of his own room / lab let alone his house, Wade had very few friends, his 190 plus I.Q. had alienated most of the kids his own age very early in his life and he valued his electronic friendship with Kim and Ron very highly.

**Wade**: Looks like Killigan again Kim, he stole some advanced fertilizer and plans on spreading it across Luxemburg, He thinks it's the ideal size for a personal golf course

**Kim**: I'm on it Wade, can you get some transportation set up and get hold of Ron, please and thank you"

Kim stood and still looking at the small screen of her Kimmunicator started running toward the house so she could change into her mission gear.

**Wade**: Gottcha Kim, Helicopter arriving in your driveway in 5 minutes then to the airport and a Navy F-16 waiting, I'll locate Ron and you can get him on your way, better bring his spare mission clothes with you just in case

Kim ran to here room changing into her standard mission outfit of black midriff semi-turtleneck top and dark green cargo pants in about 35 seconds flat, slipping her feet into the special running / climbing / everything else shoes that Wade had developed she grabbed the spare set of mission clothes Ron always left at the house and pushed them into her backpack while making sure the rest of the mission gear was packed and ready.

She was waiting in her driveway when the helicopter flew in from the distance and dropped down low enough for her to jump aboard She pressed the button on her Kimmunicator and as Wade appeared she noticed a worried look on his face but continued anyway

**Kim**: Okay Wade, I'm on the copter, where do we pick up Ron?

Wade's worried look continued when he replied

**Wade**: Uh. Kim,….. I called Ron on this Cell and he said that he was too busy right now for a mission and that you better go this one alone

Wade continued to look worried as Kim thought about this. A puzzled look came over her face as she replied

**Kim**: Uh.. Okay Wade I guess something just came up; ya can't be on call all 24 hours of the day can you.

As she signed off, Kim continued to think, "That's not like Ron, He's always there, all the time, no matter what" She transferred to the F-16 when they got to the airport and was given immediate clearance for a military take off.

The helicopter ride was a short one and the hurry into a hastily found flight suit, that was almost the right size, and the take off hadn't left Kim any time to think about the absence of Ron but now, with the plane in the air she was deep in thought and it took her a while to realize that the pilot was talking to her.

**Pilot**: Hello again Ms. Possible, You probably don't remember me, I'm Capt. John Strider, you saved me when my aircraft lost the ejection system and at the same time both my engines failed, I was going down over Greenland to a certain death before you came along, I just wanted to Thank you again.

**Kim**: Oh, Hi Capt. Strider I didn't recognize you, No Big really, anyone could have used those weather balloons to keep the plane in the air and slowly let you down onto the runway, but you're welcome all the same.

**Pilot**: Excuse me Ms. Possible but are you alone this trip? Don't you usually have some kid with you?

**Kim**: Yea, this time I'm all by myself, and that _kid, _as you call him, is my partner Ron, Ron Stoppable, I couldn't do what I do without him.

**Pilot**: Partner huh, I don't think I've ever heard anyone talk about a Partner, wadda ya know a Partner, Funny name though Don Stobbale, gotta remember that.

Kim heard the pilot mumbling to himself but was again lost in thought, Yea, I'm alone this trip, Ron where are you? Why didn't you come it woulda been kinda cozy back here the two of us sharing this one back seat. As she continued to think she suddenly remembered something, WAIT! Tomorrow's the anniversary of our meeting at Pre-K, Ron always does something special for me on that day, as long as I can remember Ron has celebrated that day more than his own birthday or even mine, he said it was because it's an US day and not an I or YOU day. As a smile crossed across here face remembering the balloons, the cards, the flowers, the candy and especially Panda-Roo, Ron had given her Panda-Roo in 7th grade on the day he liked to call their Anniversary. She had slept with Panda-Roo every day of her life since that day, but since the Diablo incident had opened her eye's and her heart to see Ron as a Man and not just as a friend, She thought that sleeping with Panda-Roo was kind of like sleeping with a part of Ron, keeping her safe, protecting her from all the evil the world could throw at her.

That's why Ron couldn't come today; he was planning something really big as this was their first "Anniversary" since becoming more than just friends.

As it turned out she didn't need any help with Killigan. He was using his tartan covered blimp to spread the fertilizer and she was able to freefall onto the back of the blimp and using her feet to guide the ailerons and elevators she was able to maneuver Killigan's blimp down right on top of the waiting GJ contingent where he was quickly handcuffed and carted away with no harm done to Luxemburg. GJ was able to give her a quick ride home, the whole way she thought about what Ron might have planned for tomorrow. This was gonna be good. The others on the plane gave Kim funny looks that she did not see, they were all wondering why she had the "Oh Boy am I in Love" smile on her face the entire trip back to Middleton.

It was late when she got back home so Kim just changed into her pink and blue PJ's, jumped into her bed and holding Panda-Roo very close fell asleep still wearing the smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 2  Plan in motion

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

Chapter Two – The plan in motion 

Morning:

Kim woke up still smiling, just waiting for Ron to call, he always called early on this day and as she got ready for the day kept one ear listening for the phone to ring. As it happened this made showering a little awkward and she ended up getting floor soaked as she kept sticking her head out every few seconds.

As Kim headed downstairs she sniffed trying to see if Ron was here cooking her one of his special creations, for some reason Ron's cooking seemed to smell different than anyone else's, but she only smelled the regular bacon, eggs and rocket fuel, disappointed she slowed to a walk and went down to the kitchen with the rest of the family where she waited for Ron to call, and waited, and waited, and waited.

Finally about 1:30 in the afternoon, still not hearing from Ron. she called Ron's house, Mrs. Stoppable answered the call and when Kim asked to speak to Ron she was told that Ron had left early that morning and had not yet returned, so Kim hung up and called Ron's cell phone number, after 7 rings it went to his voice mail where Kim left a message asking him to all her. By 9:30 that night she was beside herself with worry and called Wade on her Kimmunicator.

**Wade**: Oh Hi Kim, what are you and Ron up to on this special day. (even Wade knew about the "Anniversary" day)

**Kim**: Wade, I'm worried, Ron hasn't called or anything all day, that's just not like him. Can you locate him for me, he may be in trouble or hurt or something.

Wade could see that Kim was almost in tears so he activated the tracker that Ron had implanted in his neck and noticed that Ron was at the Middleton Mall, Specifically in the game room.

**Wade**: Kim, I located Ron, He's at the Middleton mall in the game room.

**Kim**: Thanks Wade, can you tell if there is anything wrong?

**Wade**: Uh.. No, I don't think so, elevated heartbeat and blood pressure but he's always like that when he's gaming.

**Kim**: Thanks Wade, If your sure he's okay I guess I'll just …..

Kim's voice trailed off into a look that was a cross between worry and anger and Wade, taking this as his cue told Kim goodnight closed his connection and the screen went black.

Next day

It was now 2:00 the next afternoon and Kim had still not heard from Ron, "What was going on?" she thought for the hundredth time, as this thought was racing through her head she was dialing Ron's cell phone number, again, for the tenth time that day. On the third ring it was answered.

**Ron**: Hello there, The Ronman here, what can I do ya for?

**Kim**: Ron, is that you?

**Ron**: Oh.. Hi KP, how ya been, whats up.

**Kim**: Ron, where have you been, I've been calling and calling, when you missed Yesterday I got so worried I called Wade, he told me you were at the mall. Are you okay?

**Ron**: Yesterday? What about yesterday, there's a Monster Mayhem tournament this week and Felix and I are out here taken names and kicken butt. You shouldn't worry about me, I'm a big boy now and can take care of myself. What about yesterday? I don't remember planning anything for yesterday.

**Kim**: Well… we didn't really plan anything but, it was kinda our special day, ya know, the Anniversary thing?

**Ron**: Oh.. I didn't know you still kept up with that kinda stuff.. Hey gotta go Felix and I are up for the next round, see ya bye.

And Ron disconnected the call before Kim could say another thing; she just sat there staring at the phone in her hand for about 10 seconds before slamming the handset back onto the cradle almost hard enough to break the phone to into small pieces.

At the mall Ron was looking at the phone in his hand, his eye's were brimming with tears as he thought "It's for your own good Kim, you'll be safer and better off without me slowing you down and holding you back. I've gotta do this to keep you safe" and Ron, blinded by the tears now flowing freely, slowly shuffled out of the mall and into bright light of the afternoon.

Next Afternoon

Kim was sitting in her room getting angrier my the minute when she suddenly stood and thought to herself, "I've gotta get out of this house, maybe a jog will help, at least I wont be sitting here doing nothing, that's not me, all of this pent up energy will just drive me out of my mind" and with that Kim changed into grey sweat pants and a black sports bra, put on her running shoes and left the house with no particular destination in mind, just running to release the pent up energy. She took little notice of the fact that even though it was two o'clock in the afternoon the sky was dark with dangerous looking storm clouds and there was a fine mist falling. As she jogged off into the gloom Mrs. Dr. P. was watching from the front stoop of their home with sad look on her face, she had overheard Kim's phone call to Ron the previous day and saw her daughter's reaction. She was concerned that these two young people, who she knew belonged together forever, were being pulled apart.

About 15 minutes later the rain had started coming down in earnest and a very wet Kim Possible finally noticed this and started looking for somewhere to get out of the rain for a moment before running back home. She noticed that she was close to the Bueno nacho and decided to go in for a moment to get out of the rain and maybe call her Mom for a ride home; suddenly she just didn't feel like running in the rain anymore.

As she entered the doors she stood stock still for a moment at what she saw inside, there, at "Their Booth", the booth that Ron and she had shared together since she had given a young Ron Stoppable a ride on the back of her two wheeled bicycle to the Bueno-Nacho grand opening, the booth that they often just stood around waiting to become available just so they could sit at "Their" booth, there was Ron and he was not alone. Sitting next to him, Not across, next to, was Zita Jones, the only girl that had ever gone out with Ron other than herself, Zita was holding onto Ron's arm romantically with one arm and with her other hand was playfully feeding a cheese covered nacho to Ron, who was looking as though he was enjoying every minute.

Kim stood in shock for a moment at what see was seeing, trying very hard to explain to herself that she must be mistaken, it couldn't be what she thought, but the realization that it was EXACTLY what she thought pushed it's way into her mind forcing all other thoughts away. She slowly walked up to the booth; her eye's closing slightly with a distinct look of anger. As she stood at the end of the booth Zita noticed her and, with a smug look on her face, held Ron's arm a little more tightly and just smiled up a Kim.

Kim couldn't take it anymore, through clenched teeth she said "Zita, will you leave Ron and I alone for a moment, I think there is some things we have to talk about" Zita started to protest but Ron just patted her arm and told her it was okay, he'd just be a minute. Ron stood to let Zita out of the booth and then sat back down and stared up into Kim's smoldering gaze saying, "Okay, we're alone, whata ya want".

With that Kim's resolve broke like a dam and she started shouting, not loudly, but enough so everyone else in the place could plainly here her words and her anger "Ron, just what do you think you're doing" Ron just looked up at Kim and said "Hey Kim, we never said that we were exclusive, I'm just getting back some of what I've been missing all these years, ya know I'm not considered a looser any more so I gotta make the best of it Ya know"

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing, this wasn't Ron this was some jerk in Ron's clothing but her anger got the best of her and she continued, although a little more loudly this time, "Well Ronald, if that's what you want then fine, go for it. But I'm not coming along for the ride buddy. Ya don't wanna go on missions any more, FINE, ya wanna start going out with all of the other girls, FINE, but get this straight you.. you looser, WE ARE THROUGH, No more boyfriend / girlfriend, No more any kind of friends PERIOD, enjoy yourself Stoppable, everyone was right, you are and always have been a LOOSER AND NOW YOUR ALSO A USED TO BE SIDEKICK!" and with that Kim turned and quickly left the Bueno nacho storming out into the pouring rain, the dark clouds in the sky overhead were nothing compared to the stormy dark cloud forming over the head of the red haired, green eyed woman as she walked away into the gloom ignoring the rain and everything else around her.

As Zita walked back to the booth and looked at Ron she noticed a weird smile on his face but she could swear that his eyes were filled with tears. Ron looked up and could see Zita standing there through his blurry vision and he stood, as Zita regained her seat Ron didn't sit but instead looked at Zita and said "Look Zita, I gotta get home, I'll give ya a call later okay" and with that turned and walked out the same doors as Kim had a moment earlier, Ron hunched his shoulders against the rain and turned to look in the direction that Kim had gone, then turned and started walking in the opposite direction.

As Ron walked aimlessly away from the Bueno-Nacho he was thinking "I didn't expect Kim to walk in, I just thought that she would hear about Zita and I through the grapevine. But, I guess it all worked out in the end. I'm sorry I lead Zita on, but the way I'm accepted now it was not a problem getting her to meet me here , Well, I got what I planned on didn't I. Kim will be safer now, she'll be better off, she won't have to protect me and she can concentrate on just protecting herself. I should be happy shouldn't I, But I don't, I fell like the lowest scum on earth, I've just hurt the only woman I ever have, or ever will love. Kim, please forgive me, I only did what was best for you." And with that thought in his head Ron continued to wandering around the streets of Middleton, his tears adding wetness to the already flooded streets, he continued this aimless wandering till after dusk and well into the night.

Kim's Room

When Kim had gotten home her mother and father noticed immediately that something was terribly wrong, they just stared at their waterlogged daughter as she slid her shoes off at the door and wetly made her way up the stairs to her room, halfway up the stairs she stopped and made her way back down looking at the pictures hanging on the wall leading upstairs, in many of the pictures there was Ron along with the rest of the family, after all he was like older brother to Jim and Tim and like another son to both James and Anna Possible. After a moment Kim started removing pictures from the wall, any picture that had Ron in it was removed, none escaped her. As she made her way back up the stairs, her arms filling with pictures Mr. and Mrs. Possible sat with an astounded look on their faces, as they both stood to follow their daughter Mrs. Possible just held her husbands arm and guided in back onto the sofa where they had been sitting, she knew that she should talk to Kim alone first, after all this looked like a boy thing and she knew how James was about boy things. Slowly, and with a worried look on her face Mrs. Possible followed Kim up the stairs hoping it was not as bad as it seemed to be.

As Anna Possible walked up to Kim's open door she stopped at the threshold and noticed that Kim had piled the photos from the walls in the center of the floor, she had apparently taken all of the photos from her room that included Ron, and there were a lot of them, along with her scrapbooks and piled them on top of the other photos. There, on top of all of the photos and scrapbooks, was Kim's Panda-Roo, the one she had slept with since Ron had presented it to her proudly in the 7th grade. Kim was in her bathroom and soon came out with a towel wrapped around her wet hair carrying a large trash bag, she walked to the pile in the center of her room, knelt down and began to angrily stuff the photos, scrapbooks and her Panda-Roo into the bag. Anna cleared her throat to let Kim know she was there and then said "Kim honey, what's wrong, do you want to talk about anything?" Kim turned, startled, and looked at her mother standing in the doorway of her room, Anna noticed that Kim had a look on her face that was both hurt and angry at the same time, she had never seen this look before and it made her feel hurt deep down in her heart, after a moment Kim said with an edge to her voice "Nothings wrong Mom, I don't want to talk about it okay". Anna stopped and looked at her daughter for a moment as Kim resumed filling the trash bag from the dwindling pile on the floor then she spoke again "Kimmie, what are you doing with all of that?". Kim stood, she had finished stuffing the bag, the pile was gone and as she pulled the drawstring closed she replied "Throwing it away Mom, it just t-t-trash, garbage from my childhood, just a whole lotta stuff that means nothing to me. Stuff that was part of a life I used to have but that is now gone. It's j-j-j-just trash, I gotta get r-r-rid of the garbage in my life Mom, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta" and with that she dropped the bag onto the floor, stood for a moment longer and then hurled herself face down onto her bed and started crying, letting all her hurt and anger out. Anna stood for a moment and then walked to her daughters bed sitting beside her and placed her hand gently on her daughters shoulder saying "It'll be okay honey, just let it out, it'll be okay" with those words Kim turned and hung onto her mother, still crying into her lap. Anna and Kim stayed that way for hours, Kim crying and Anna just holding her making comforting sounds, Kim finally fell into a trouble sleep and Anna stood and with a gentle kiss to her daughters head walked toward the door stopping once to disconnect the phone in her daughters room thinking "Kimmie just got to sleep, I don't want a ringing phone waking her up" she then continued to the door picking up the discarded trash bag filled with memories. As she turned out the light and softly closed the door Anna said to herself, "I'll just store this away, maybe someday Kim will realize what happened and want it back. In Kim's room Kim tossed and turned in her sleep unknowingly reaching for her Panda-Roo, the Panda-Roo that was no longer there.


	4. Chapter 3 The truth

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

Chapter 3 – The truth comes out, kinda 

Felix was feeling good, with the rain that afternoon he had decided to stay at the mall and work on his Monster Mayhem moves, Felix was a slim brown haired 17 year old and Ron Stoppable's best male friend, Felix was kind of a quiet non-descript person but, he caught peoples attention wherever he went, he caught their attention because he was in a wheelchair, a very elaborate and special wheelchair but still a wheelchair. He often heard the comments of people walking by, like "Poor Boy, so young to be handicapped" or sometimes just "Awww, Honey, look" but Felix mostly just ignored those comments, he didn't think of himself as handicapped. His outlook on life was such that he thought of himself as motorized, not handicapped, and, for the most part, was completely happy with the way his life was going. As he was trying master a new move he was wondering about the way Ron had been acting the last couple of days. He had been with Ron almost all day yesterday during the Monster Mayhem tournament but could tell that Ron had something on his mind other that the game he as playing and if he didn't know Ron better he would swear that every so often he had noticed Ron's eye's watering up, like the saddest thing in the world was happening and only he knew about it. On reflection Felix decided that Ron was just coming down with something, that would explain his apparent sadness and the fact that he did so poorly on the game, today they had both gotten here early to watch the finals of the tournament but Ron got a call from Kim, Felix had heard Ron say "Hi KP." Before he had moved off a distance from the games, probably so he could hear the conversation, a few minutes later Ron had left and not even said goodbye, Well it was most likely one of their missions or something but, when Ron had left instead of running off looking like he was going to save the world Ron had just slowly shuffled off toward the exit.

Felix was still on this thought when he felt a presence at his elbow, taking his eye's off the screen for a moment he glanced up and noticed Monique, He knew Monique from school and from the times when he and Ron had met up with Kim and Monique after they each had completed some mutual activities, usually Ron and he were playing video games and Kim and Monique were shopping, but they had shared many Bueno-Nacho meals together and Felix considered Monique a friend.

Felix had always thought he would like to get to know Monique better, she was strong, interesting and beautiful, but Felix had always stopped himself from mentioning it to anyone, after all Monique was an active, beautiful, 17 year old woman who always seemed to have a smile on her face, she always dressed in the latest fashions, made friends easily. No one seemed to take note of the fact that she was African American and as far as Felix was concerned that was the way it should be. But there she was and here he was, stuck in this wheelchair, this was the only time Felix ever felt regret for his handicap, but he knew it was the way it was and wishing couldn't change it.

**Monique**: Hey Felix whatcha doin boy, I sure hope you realize that this is a two man game your playin here and even with those cybertonicy arm thingies you got on that chair of yours you can only concentrate on one player at a time.

**Felix**: Hey Mo. Yea I know but I'm practicing for the next tournament and Ron was supposed to be here but disappeared, probably on a mission or something ya know.

**Monique**: Well hey boy, move on over and let the Mo-Mo show you her badical Monster mayhem moves.

**Felix**: Uh… sure Mo, come on in.

For the next two hours Felix and Monique murdered the AI competition provided by the Monster Mayhem machine. Felix was pleasantly surprised to learn the Monique was really a very good player as she moved and swayed and whooped and hollered and between the two of them broke the high score on the machine,(and this was after a championship tournament and the scores were still on the machine)

When they finally broke away from the game Felix invited Monique to the food court for some Pizza and Soda and was very surprised when Monique placed her hand on his shoulder and kept it there the entire time he guided them through the mall to the food court. Once seated with food and drinks in hand they proceeded to talk for another two hours, without Kim and Ron guiding the conversation they discovered that they had a lot in common, not just Monster Mayhem, but cars and books, (They both thought that Clive Cussler wrote the best adventure novels) and many other things.

As they were talking they noticed Bonnie Rockwaller walking into the food court with her group of "stuck up snobs" as they liked to refer to them, Bonnie looked like she was in second heaven, she was smiling and joking and generally being very un-Bonnielike, as she approached the table where Monique and Felix were talking she stopped and with a broad smile on her face looked at Monique and said;

**Bonnie**: Monique, I'm surprised you're here and not babysitting with your best friend Kim.

**Monique**: Now why in the world would you think that Bonnie? Kim's a big girl and can take care of herself.

**Bonnie**: Well I just thought that since she on Ronnie had that big fight and broke up right in front of a packed crowd in Bueno-Nacho she might have called you so she could cry on your shoulder.

**Monique and Felix:** (in unison) WHAT?

**Bonnie**: Jinx, you both owe me a soda.

With that comment Bonnie walked away from the table laughing again with her group of friends leaving Monique and Felix sitting there with astonished looks on their faces. Felix and Monique looked at each other for a moment and then they both reached for their cell phones, Felix dialed Ron's number as Monique dialed Kim's.

**Monique's** call was answered by Mr. Possible and after asking for Kim was told that Kim and her mother were upstairs in Kim's room and Mr. Possible didn't think now would be good time to interrupt them, he said he would let Kim know she had called and then added in a broken voice that Monique should not expect a call back tonight. He did not mention that after hearing Kim crying he had peeked into room and noticed Kim crying her eyes out in her mothers lap.

**Felix** did not even have that much luck, after ringing several times Ron's line just went dead, no voice mail, no nothing, almost as if someone had connected and then instantly disconnected, this happened three times before Felix gave up and put the phone away. He looked at Monique for an update and Monique relayed what Kim's father had said then waited expectantly for and update from Felix.

Felix told Monique about the strange disconnections and then begging her forgiveness for leaving so quickly told her he had to go and find Ron. Monique reached across and giving Felix a small kiss on the cheek told him to call her as soon as he had talked to Ron. Even though Felix now wanted to stay with Monique more that ever he knew he had a friend in trouble and had to find him, with a very regretful smile on his face Felix promised to get in touch and then motored away toward the exit for the mall.

Once outside Felix pulled his phone out again and dialed Wade's number, Wade was also a Monster Mayhem fanatic and played with Felix on-line quite often. Wade answered on the second ring.

**Wade**: Felix, how are you doing, up for a little one-on-one tonight.

**Felix**: Wade, not right now, I absolutely must find Ron, he's not answering his cell phone and after what happened I'm afraid of what he may do, I know you can find him, you have to help.

**Wade**: Whoa Felix, what do you mean, "After what happened", there was no mission tonight or nothing, what's going on.

**Felix** filled Wade in on what Bonnie has said and again pleaded for Wade to help him find Ron.

Wade: Whoa there Felix, are you trying to tell me that Kim and Ron aren't together anymore?

**Felix**: I don't really know at this point Wade, that's why I've gotta find Ron, I have to find out what happened and not just fly off the handle because of something that Bonnie said.

**Wade**: Okay Felix, just hold on a minute, I'm trying to track Ron right now.

As Wade's fingers flashed quickly across the keyboard Felix waited anxiously, he noticed that the rain had finally stopped and the evening sky, while still overcast, was showing signs of clearing, "At least I won't get soaked" he thought, just then Wade interrupted his train of thought.

**Wade**: Okay Felix, I've got a fix, Ron's just on the outskirts west of town on Skeeler road, near the old quarry, ya got transportation or should I set something up for you?

**Felix**: No worries Wade, I'm in my travelin chair today. I'll let you know when I've talked to Ron, see ya later.

Felix disconnected his phone and putting it away he activated the little known capability of his special chair and soared off into the deepening darkness of the evening heading west toward the old quarry on the outskirts of town, as he guided his chair through the darkness his mind was contemplated the implications of Ron heading toward the quarry, he thought about the steep hole in the ground undoubtedly filled with water after the hours of rain this afternoon and pushed his chair to it's limits and beyond hoping that he would reach Ron before he did anything stupid.

As Felix soon arrived at the quarry and started looking for any sign of his friend, it was growing darker by the minute but there was just enough light for him to notice a figure sitting on a rock outcropping overlooking the quarry, as he neared he was able to recognize Ron blond unruly hair and breathed a sigh of relief. It didn't look like Ron was doing anything but sitting there, staring out over the bleak landscape. There was no reaction from Ron when Felix brought his chair down to the ground a few feet behind him, Ron just kept staring off into the distance as if he heard nothing. Felix wheeled up beside Ron, and, placing this outstretched hand on his friends shoulder, decided that silence and a reassuring touch was the thing to do rather than the voicing the relief he felt upon finding his friend.

Felix noticed that Ron was soaked to the skin, and even though the rain had stopped quite some time ago there was still water falling from Ron's face, it took him a moment to realize that Ron was crying, he then noticed a small pink figure on Ron's shoulder, Rufus had his short arms wrapped as far around Ron's neck as possible making soft sounds that Felix could swear sounded like "it'll be okay buddy, I'm here for you" over and over.

It too a few more seconds before Ron looked over at Felix and quickly trying to compose himself said "Felix, what are you doing here, how did you find me?"

**Felix**: Look Ron, we're friends, this is where I should be, by your side, helping you, I was worried, Rockwaller told Monique and me some stupid story about you and Kim breaking up and I had to find you to warn you about the rumors that may be starting up so you wouldn't be shocked or surprised ya know.

At this comment tears started flowing down Ron's face again.

**Ron**: It's not a story Felix, it's the truth, Kim and I had a fight, well Kim did, I just sat there like the looser I am, and.. and .. well, Kim doesn't want to ever see me again.

**Felix**: Come on Ron, we can fix this, tell me what happened and together we'll think of something to get thing back to the way they should be.

**Ron**: That's just it Felix, This IS the way things should be, Kim's better off without me always messing up her life, I..I..I almost got her killed the other day Felix, KILLED, no more Kim in the world, what would that be like, it's better a Kim without a Ron than a world without a Kim.

**Felix**: Ron, what are you saying, it sounds like you wanted this to happen, like you planned it or something, come on buddy, just tell me what happened.

With this Ron started to tell Felix about his plan, he didn't want to, it just all came out, the missed mission, the "Forgotten" anniversary, the short conversations, even Zita.

**Felix**: Ron, you've done some really stupid things in your life but I think you just topped them all, that is about the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life, come on lets go get this straightened out, it may take a while but I know Kim will come around, she's used to you going off half cocked and doing stupid things.

**Ron**: NO FELIX, this is not something I did without thinking it out completely. This is just the way it has to be, I had to do something to keep Kim safe, keep her out of harms way, keep her from worrying about me when she should be thinking about herself. For once a plan I thought out worked perfectly. Felix, I need you to promise me something, I need you word of honor, pinkie swear to me that, no matter what, you'll never tell Kim about any of this, I need you to be there for her till she gets over this, I won't be there and I need someone I trust to be sure she gets over this quickly and without pain, swear to me Felix, swear to me.

Felix saw the emotion in Ron's words, and no matter how stupid and asinine this plan was he saw that he would be unable to talk Ron out of it, so, as his eye's started watering up he looked at his friend, raised a cocked pinky finger in his direction and said "Okay Ron, I swear"

As Ron hooked his own pinky around Felix's he said "Thanks buddy, ya know it always helps when you talk about things, it kinda help get things sorted out in your head ya know"

Felix thought about this a moment and said to himself, "Yea Ron, if you had talked about these things with Kim this wouldn't be happening right now" but decided to say nothing, a decision he would regret for a long time to come.

**Felix**: So now what Ron, I know you, there is no way you can keep up this charade; you could no more act mean to Kim than you could stop eating Nachos.

**Ron**: Well, I've got some money saved up, and I turn 18 in a few days. My dad's been investing my Nacho royalties for me, I'm not supposed to know that but found a letter on his desk a few moths ago so I know there's some money there, according to the letter I found I get that when I turn 18, so just gotta lay low for a few days and then I'm leaving town, I couldn't stand seeing Kim every day, knowing what I've lost. I gotta get away from here, get away from Kim, get away from everyting.

**Felix**: Well where ya going, friends need to keep in touch ya know.

**Ron**: I can't tell ya Felix, I know Kim, and she's very persuasive, if you knew where I was it'll only be a matter of time before Kim finds out. I promise I'll keep in touch; I'll call you every week and get the lowdown on stuff. I won't forget you, and, well, someday maybe, I'll be back, or at least let you know where I am so we can see each other again. But right now, I gotta kinda break off from this life so I can start out fresh somewhere else ya know.

**Felix**: Okay, if that's the way it's gotta be I don't have much choice, but if you forget to keep in touch I'll track you down and make you sorry you ever born, Now hop on the back of the chair and I'll give you a lift home.

Ron stood slowly and placed this hand on Felix's shoulder for a moment saying "Don't worry buddy, I won't forget" then turned and stood on the back of Felix's chair, when Felix knew he was settled he slowly drifted off the ground and started back to Middleton at a very sedate pace.

Three days later, early in the morning of Ron's birthday, Felix got a call from Ron, the first since their talk at the quarry. Instead of inviting Felix to a party or something for his birthday, Ron had called to say goodbye, he was leaving in an hour and nothing Felix could say could convince Ron to stay or tell him here he was going.

As Felix hung up he got the feeling that this was the end of an era, that things were going from bad to worse. As long as Ron had stayed in Middleton there was a chance of fixing things, convincing Ron to come clean with Kim and getting back to the way things were meant to be. But now, with Ron leaving that hope seemed remote, dwindling into nothing the further Ron got from Middleton, from Kim, from all of the people who cared about him.


	5. Chapter 4  Kim's Realization

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

Chapter Four – Kim, the realization 

As Kim awoke the morning after crying herself to sleep in her mothers lap she noticed two things immediately. She was sleeping in a damp pair of sweatpants and a damp sports bra, and she was clutching her pillow tightly to her breast. "Pillow?" she thought, "Why a Pillow? Where's Panda-Roo?"

Now more fully awake, the previous day and night flooded back into her mind. Ron, Zita, The walk back home in the rain from Bueno-Nacho, everything. Kim decided that she would give Ron a few days of silence, at least a few days if not longer. Maybe he was right, a little bit, a tiny bit. She had been holding back from him a little, even now that they were dating she had, in the back of her mind, retained the right to at least look at the other guys that were out there, and they really never did say that they were exclusive or anything she had just assumed that Ron would be hers. She was mad about the missed "Anniversary" but she'd been mad before at some of the dumb things he'd done in the past but could never stay mad at him for long, and if she knew Ron (and she thought she did) he wouldn't be able to survive 2 days of the silent treatment, he always sought her out and begged forgiveness, even when he had really done nothing wrong.

Feeling a little bit better now that she was going to "turn the tables" on Ron she rose from bed and prepared for the day, after a quick shower and changing into jeans and a short green top (at least they were dry) she left her room and was heading downstairs for something to eat when she notice all of the empty spaces on the wall leading downstairs, that was when she remembered about gathering up the photo's and stuff and getting ready to throw them out. She ran back to her room and looked around for the garbage bag but couldn't find it anywhere, in a panic she ran downstairs looking for her mother, then remembered that today was a workday and with the tweebs off at daycare she was alone in the house, Kim went out the back door intending to see if the bag was in the garbage, she just could not remember if she had thrown it out or not, as she rounded the corner of the house she stopped suddenly, where in the heck were the garbage cans? Looking down the driveway she saw the cans sitting empty at the end of the driveway, "Oh No", she thought, it's garbage day, it was all gone. The pictures and scrapbooks were gone! She was turning around to head back toward the house when she remembered Panda-Roo, "Oh my God" she thought, "Panda-Roo was in that bag. She slowly continued back into the house and was about to get a bowl of cereal when the phone rang, betcha that's Ron she thought as she picked up the receiver and said "Hello, Possible residence"

**Monique**: Hey girl, where have you been, this is about the fifth time I called today, no answer on your line or the house line all day.

**Kim**: I don't know Mo, I just got up, I didn't hear my phone ring and I can't hear this line from my room, remember its sound proofed so I don't wake anyone if I get a late night call for a mission. What's so important that you just had to speak to me?

**Monique**: You gotta be kiddin me girl, the whole towns talking about the fight in Bueno-Nacho last night between you and Ron, you didn't really tell him you were through did you?

Kim looked down at the shoeless feet for a moment before answering.

**Kim**: Yea mo, I did, after blowing me off on our anniversary and missing that mission for no apparent reason I guess when I walked into Bueno-nacho and saw him with Zita I kinda lost it a little and said some things that I shouldn't have.

**Monique**: Boy girl you are SKD (Some Kinda Dumb in Monique-speak), you better call that boy up right now and talk to him, Felix went looking for him last night but I haven't heard from him yet so I don't know if he found him or not.

**Kim**: No big Mo, Ron and I have had our little squabbles before, we're always able to either work it out or just ignore it and pretend it never happened.

**Monique**: LITTLE SQUABBLE, hey girl, if half of what I've been hearing is right that was no "little squabble" that was an all-out rant; you didn't really call him a looser did you?

**Kim**: Yea, I guess I did, but like I said, No big. I know Ron, he could see I was mad and he'll figure out that I really didn't mean it, then he'll call and apologize to me and I'll forgive him, it'll all be over by tomorrow or the next day, his birthday is in three days, he hasn't celebrated a birthday without me in 13 years, he's not about to start now.

**Monique**: You better hope your right baby girl, cause if your not, you could just lose that boy forever and I know how you really fell about him, even if you don't.

**Kim**: Whata ya mean Mo?

**Monique**: Kimmie, that man is your "Forever and always", it's just not right for anyone to take chances with a forever and always, it's just not right.

**Kim**: I still think this will blow over pretty quickly Mo, but I'll tell you what, if he hasn't called me by his birthday I'll call him and apologize okay?

**Monique**: Okay K, but I still think your taking a pretty big chance, I really hope you know what your doing girl.

**Kim**: Don't worry Mo, when it comes to Ron, I always know what to do, hey I gotta get something to eat, I seem to have forgotten to eat last night and I'm starving. I'll call you later and maybe we can do some power shopping or something okay?

**Monique**: Okay girl, you go feed your skinny little body, but I'm tellin ya right now, the Mo-Mo's getting some bad vibes from this whole thing. Call me later, especially if there's a change okay?

**Kim**: You got it Mo, But I'm telling you now, everything's gonna work out just fine, Bye.

After Kim hung up the phone she poured herself a bowl of cereal and as she was eating she started thinking about Monique's comment about Ron being her "Forever and Always", she pondered this for the rest of the day as she went about her chores, and was still thinking about it after the laundry and dusting were out of the way, when Anna Possible got home from the hospital Kim was still so deep in thought that she forgot to ask her about the missing garbage bag.

As the days ground slowly by Kim was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, she didn't know Ron as well as she thought, he still hadn't called. It was now the day of Ron's birthday and still no word from him at all, no missions had come up to break up the time so when she woke up that day she decided that if Ron hadn't called by noon she was going to do something she had never done before, she would call and apologize to Ron. But by 10:00 am she gave in and found herself dialing Ron's number, she called his private line and was surprised to hear the "I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed, 555-0987 has been disconnected" message, she stared at the phone for a moment as the message repeated itself then flashed for a dial tone and dialed the Stoppable home line, on the second ring a funny sounding Mr. Stoppable answered the phone.

**Mr. Stoppable:** Hello,

**Kim**: Hi Mr. S., its Kim, can I speak to Ron please, his line seems to be having problems.

**Mr. S**.: Uh..Kim, Ron's not here, he's gone.

**Kim**: Okay, when are you expecting him back, it's real important that I talk to him.

**Mr. S**: Kim, we're not expecting him back, I told you he's gone.

Kim could hear Mr. Stoppable's voice crack as if he were trying very hard to control himself, but loosing.

**Kim**: What do you mean gone, where did he go?

**Mr. S**: I don't know Kim, he wouldn't tell us, he packed his things last night and told his mother and I that since he was eighteen now it was time for him to be on his own, It couldn't be the money, I hadn't even told him about that yet. He promised to keep in touch, but said he had to go his own way now and Middleton held nothing for him anymore.

**Kim**: Money? what money?

**Mr. S**: His Nacho royalty money, after that fiasco when he got that check I decided to take over and invest the remaining money for him, between that and the other royalty checks he's been getting he's worth a considerable fortune now, enough money so he could be anywhere in the world by now.

**Kim**: Don't worry Mr. S., I'll find him, I'll get him to come back home. I've got to. I'll call you when I have some information Okay, now don't worry, everything's gonna be okay.

As Kim hung up the phone she remembered saying those same words to Monique just the other day, but it wasn't okay was it, thinking this she said to herself "Oh my God, what have I done, how could I have been so cruel and stupid." Kim ran up the stairs to her room frantically looking for her Kimmunicator, thinking to herself, "Wade can find him, then I'll go and beg him to forgive me, I'll get him to come back home, I've got to" She spotted the Kimmunicator on her desk (where it always was) and immediately pushed the button that would connect her to Wade night or day, as Wade's face appeared on the screen she noticed that his eye's were red and he did not have his ever-present soda in his hand, instead he had a tissue and was blowing his nose.

**Kim**: Wade, listen, Ron's missing and I have to find him, can you get me a fix on his location and then arrange for a ride, It's really important that that I talk to him in person, please?

**Wade**: Kim, I know Ron's gone, he called me this morning and told me he was moving on, he asked, well, that's not right, he TOLD me to disable the tracking chip that he knew I had planted on him and made me promise that I wouldn't try to find him, he specifically told me that I was not to help you locate him for any reason.

**Kim**: Come on Wade, that's just a Ronish thing, I've got to find him Wade, I screwed up and made him feel worthless, I've got to explain, I've got to apologize, I know you can find him. Wade it's me asking, Me, Kim.

**Wade**: Kim, I've known Ron almost as long as I've known you, I consider Ron my friend, and friends don't break promises to friends, I'm sorry Kim, I just can't, I've got to respect Ron's wishes just like I would respect yours. You've got to understand that, and please, please don't ask me to find him for you again.

And with that comment Wade's face disappeared from the screen leaving Kim standing in her room staring at the blank screen on her Kimmunicator, she stood like that for several minutes before dropping the Kimmunicator to the carpeted floor and then collapsing herself, curling herself into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest and whimpering softly to herself "he's gone, he's gone" over and over, and that was how Anna Possible found her several hours later when she returned from work.


	6. Chapter 5  Ron  Trip and entertainment

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

Short Chapter, but seemed to be the place to end it.

Chapter 5 – Ron – Travel and entertainment 

The last 12 hours played again through Ron's mind as he rode the bus away from Middleton, The look on his parents faces as he told them of his decision to leave, well, not the real reason, but not really a lie either, he did need to start over on his own but he did not mention that the driving force behind that decision was Kim's safety and wellbeing, he hoped that, in time, he would be able to make it up to them but he just kept in mind the important factor here, the one person in the world that he cared about above all others, Kim.

His conversation with Wade had been difficult to say the least, Wade had tried to sway Ron from his decision but Ron had remained resolute and in the end Wade had agreed to shut down the tracking chip and not re-activate it, this was something that I have to take care of, Ron thought, After I get settled I'll have to have this chip removed and destroyed, just in case Wade changes his mind. Ron really didn't think Wade would betray him like that but, just to be on the safe side…

The motion of the bus had lulled Ron into a trancelike state, he hadn't been sleeping well the last few days and as his head rested against the high back of his seat his eye's slowly closed and he drifted off finally fell into slumber. He found himself seated on the grass, his back resting against the trunk of a tree, the sun shining brightly around him giving everything a slight golden glow. He suddenly realized where he was, and as his gaze drifted upward he found himself looking at the tree house, this place was source of the happiest memories in his life, he and Kim had spent entire days here, and nights too he thought recalling the times they had gotten permission to "camp out" talking and laughing well into the night and sometimes continuing till the sun rose in the morning.

As his thoughts started drifting toward those happy times he felt a presence and started looking around expecting to see Kim sitting on the grass beside him, her beautiful green eye's full of laughter as she chatting endlessly about anything and everything as she had so many times in the past. He was startled to see, not Kim, but a shortish, slightly overweight oriental looking man dressed in bright red and golden robes with a flowing white beard that hung down to his waist, he was standing about five feet away looking around and nodding to himself as though he approved his surroundings, he seated himself on the ground folding his legs under himself effortlessly as his arms settled across his lap each hand inside the sleeve of the opposite arm, tucked into the flowing robes. "Hello Stoppable-san" he said, "I approve of your choice of settings for meditation and reflection. I feel many happy memories surrounding this place, yes; it is an ideal location from which to start your new life"

Ron stood suddenly and, facing the seated man, bowed deeply and said "Sensi, What …. Why….", Sensi just smiled up at Ron and nodding his head in response to Ron's bow said, "Please Stoppable-san, be seated, we have much to discuss" As a bewildered Ron sat again, now facing the old man, unconsciously copying his Lotus posture Sensi was looking around himself smiling slightly, when his gaze fell upon the tree house his smile widened and he nodded to himself before continuing to speak, "Yes Stoppable-san, it is indeed a place of happiness and contentment, for one who is just now awakening you have chosen even beyond my expectations, I am proud of you Stoppable-san" Ron was continuing to stare, openmouthed, at Sensi his mind forming a million questions but, before he could utter a sound Sensi continued. "Stoppable-san, this place," and he gestured around them before returning his hands back into his sleeves, "is a place deep in your mind. It is a place where you feel at ease and content, a place you have formed with your will to meditate and focus your thoughts, we are here in a spiritual sense rather than a physical one, but it is as real as though I were there with you or you were here in Yamanochi with me" as Ron was about to speak Sensi raised a hand, effectively stopping him before the old man continued speaking "I will talk further of this in the future Stoppable-san but, for now, we must discuss your future, you have made a decision that will change your life, it is not for me to say if that decision was the correct one for you or not." As he said this a small frown formed on Sensi's face before he then continued, "The decision has been made and we must now deal with the consequences of that choice, your heart is troubled my son, a darkness is seeping into your soul and it is my duty and honor to help guide you back to the light. As a first step we will continue your training as the true chosen one, to that end I will be sending you help. Once you have settled into your new life the help will arrive, firstly training for your physical well being and, as time passes the spiritual guidance you require will be made available. For now follow the guidance of your heart, you will know what choices to make in the physical world and seeing this" Sensi again gestured at the surroundings, "I feel confident that your spiritual choices will," and a strange look came into Sensi's eye's "in the future, be wise ones." Sensi held out his hand and Ron noticed a small bluish band was being held out to him, at a gesture from Sensi Ron took the band and placed it on his wrist where it adjusted itself to a secure yet comfortable position. Sensi was continuing to speak as the band was adjusting itself around Ron's wrist. "Now you must awaken my son, you are nearing your destination and your destiny. We will speak again soon Stoppable-san, and remember, I have faith in you" After he finished speaking Sensi faded away followed quickly by the tree, the grass and everything else.

Ron awoke in his seat on the bus just as it was pulling into the Go city bus station, "Whoa" thought Ron, "That was the weirdest dream I've ever had, it seemed so real so…" as he raised his arms in a slight stretch noticed a bluish band encircling his right wrist. With a puzzled look on his face Ron continued to hold his right wrist in front of him staring at the band, with his other hand he was slowly rubbing the back of his neck. The bus had stopped at the debarkation point and people were standing and gathering their belongings in preparation of leaving the bus. When Ron finally stopped staring at his wrist he noticed he was alone on the bus, everyone else having long ago left. Ron rose from his seat and left the bus, gathering his bags from the ground outside the bus Ron walked into the Go city station and into his future.


	7. Chapter 6 Discussions with friends

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

I changed the way I formatted my chapters, I hope this makes them a little easier to read,

kDanthe: Yea, it is starting out a little deep, it'll get less so as the story progresses. Hope you'll like the rest.

Chapter Six – Discussions with Friends

Seven days after Ron had left Middleton Wade Lode was sitting in his room (as usual) looking at the programming code he had hacked from the latest release of Monster Mayhem when his phone rang.

As he reached for the phone to answer the call Wade was surprised to see that the special Caller ID on his phone remained blank, normally the callers phone number was displayed no matter what precautions the caller took to hide it. Hesitating for only a moment Wade picked up the receiver and answered the call.

Wade: "Hello, Wade speaking"

Wade was again surprised when he recognized the caller's voice; it was the voice of Ron Stoppable.

Ron: "Hey Wade How's things, Haven't talked to you in a while so I thought I'd give you a call and see how things are going"

Wade: "Ron! Boy am I glad to hear from you. How are you? Where are you? What are you doing? Are you coming back yet?"

Ron: "Whoa fella." Ron said with a slight laugh in his voice. "One question at a time buddy. First, I guess I'm okay. Second, if I had wanted you to know where I was I wouldn't have hired all those computer geeks to proof my phone, don't forget I know you pretty well buddy. Third, I'm still kinda settling in, got a place to stay but it's taking a lot longer to get it all organized than I thought. Forth, no, I'm not coming back, yet, maybe not ever, I just don't know yet."

Ron paused for a moment before continuing.

Ron: "Any more questions? Or do I get to say hi and ask a couple of questions of my own"

Wade: "Sorry Ron, You just don't know how happy I am to hear from you. It's been a few days since I've talked to anyone except my Mom, and she just tells me to keep the room clean and stuff."

Ron: "Wait a second Wade, wadda ya mean a few days. Haven't you been talking to Kim, ya know setting up the missions and stuff"

Wade: "You know Ron, I'm starting to worry about Kim a little bit, just after you left I got a call from Kim's mom, on the Kimmunicator no less. She told me Kim wasn't feeling well and that I should pass any missions on to the police or someone else until I heard from her."

Ron: "Wow, I can only remember one other time Kim ever got sick, the tweebs gave us both colds remember, but Kim was back on her feet in a couple of days. Now I've gotta ask you two favors instead of just one."

Wade: "Favors? You know I'll do anything I can Ron, What kinda favors"

Ron: "Well, the first is a little strange, I need to know if there is anyone you can get me in touch with that can be trusted to help me with a small problem I've got, but now that takes the back seat to you making sure that Kim is okay, I'll give you a beeper number, one my computer geeks said even you can't trace, and I need to beep me when you find out about Kim."

Wade: "I can do that, no problem at all, as a matter of fact I can tell you some things right now. Hold on a sec will ya"

Ron could hear the sound of Wade's fingers flashing rapidly over his keyboard for a few moments, then;

Wade: "Well, she doesn't have a cold, her breathing is normal, no fever, and she's asleep right now, and dreaming according to the REM I'm recording, I'll have to talk to her to find out any more, is that enough for now?"

Ron: "Wade! You mean you've got Kim chipped too? She doesn't know does she?"

Wade: "Hey, I never said I had her chipped, you asked a question, I answered it. I'm not saying how I get my information. And besides, what you don't know won't come back to bite you in the butt later if ya know what I mean."

Ron: "Okay Wade" Ron laughed, "I know nothing, nothing at all. Thanks buddy, I knew I could count on you. After you talk to her beep me at 555-7352 okay, I'll call you back as soon as I get the beep."

Wade: "Got it Ron" as he spun around slightly and wrote the beeper number on his crowded white board, "I'll make sure to get back to you as soon as I find anything out. Now, what kinda personal problem do you need help with?"

Ron: "Okay, but first, remember this guy's gotta be trustworthy, it's gotta be someone that won't talk about what I'm doing with anyone, not even you buddy. You've gotta agree with that before I go any further okay?"

Wade thought about this for a moment, and suddenly a wide smile crossed his face as he answered;

Wade: "No problem Ron, If I can come up with someone I'll even go so far as to promise you I won't even ask him about it, and if I am talking to him and he brings it up, I'll just tell him I don't wanna know, and won't discuss it further. You have my word on that, good enough."

Ron: "Good enough Wade, I know you would never break your word. Now here's what I need, I need a new identity, new name and all the stuff that goes with it."

Wade: "Are you sure about this Ron. You know Ron Stoppable is a name people know. It's a name that's respected because of Team Possible, you sure you wanna give that up?

Ron: "That's exactly the reason Wade, I'm trying to start fresh remember, It's kinda hard with the name Stoppable. Can you help me or not Wade?"

Ron heard the unmistakable sound of Wade's fingers flashing over his keyboard once again when Wade answered almost immediately.

Wade: "If your really sure Ron I've got a couple of names for you"

The conversation continued for a few more minutes, Wade gave Ron the names of two lawyers that specialized in identity changes, but recommended one in particular because he worked with witness relocation for the government.

Ron made Wade promise to beep him the moment any further information about Kim was uncovered and after thanking Wade again and after promising to call at least twice a month Ron hung up.

After hanging up the phone Wade, with a smile on his face, began rapidly typing again, this time he was writing a small program that would link to the office and home computer systems of the two men whose names he had just given to Ron. Wade had pointedly told Ron he would not TALK to either of them about Ron's problem, but since Ron was a friend and Wade felt he had a responsibility to take care of his friends, Well…..

After about fifteen minutes and final press of the ENTER key Wade knew that as soon as any information about Ron was entered into any of the computers now on his untraceable mini-network he would be notified and a special recording program would start immediately. Sitting back and sipping his soda Wade thought to himself, "Ron, old buddy, you're toast". Wade than leaned forward, sat his soda down and started typing again, the same small smile crossing his face. As he started typing he thought, "Computer geeks huh, we'll just see about that", then turned his mind to the program he was writing and continued typing for several more minutes.

Felix

When Ron hung up the phone after talking to Wade he immediately picked the receiver back up and started dialing Felix's number.

He had spoken to his parents earlier in the day and it had gone the way of a typical parent / son talk. "Yes, I'm fine Dad, Yes I'll change my underwear every day mom, No, I'm not living on junk food" Ron couldn't even remember all of the promises he made during that conversation, the only thing that he was adamant about was that "No, I will not yet tell you where I am and No, I would not come home every weekend so you can do my laundry mom."

These were the thoughts running through Ron's mind as he waited for the phone to connect. After four rings the phone was answered and Ron recognized the voice of his closest male friend.

Felix: "Hello"

Ron: "Hi Felix, how's the old Monster Mayhem Master? Keeping yourself out of trouble?"

Felix: "Ron? …. Ron, you finally called, I thought you might have forgotten about me buddy."

While listening to Felix Ron could have sworn that he heard a voice in the background say "Hey Feel, is that Ron? Our Ron", it was defiantly a female voice.

Ron: "Hey Felix, that hurts, has The Ron man ever forgotten his friends? I've just been kinda busy, settling in and stuff ya know. Hey fella, your not alone are you? If ya want me to call back later……. Hey, wait a minute that was a girl, Felix! You've got a girl there. About time buddy, Come on, spill it, anyone I know?"

Felix: "Uh…. Yea, it's Monique, she and I have been kinda spending time together the last few days"

Ron: "Monique? Hey buddy you haven't said anything about.. Uh.. you know what have you. You know how tight she is with Kim, they tell each other everything"

Felix: "Come on Ron, I promised didn't I. I swear I haven't said anything, to anyone about that. You should know better than that."

Across the room Monique was listening to the Felix side of the conversation, a scowl coming across her face as she stood and placed her hands on her hips listening intently.

Ron: "Yea, I'm sorry Felix, just being paranoid I guess. Hey, I'll talk to you about Monique later buddy, ya know when you can talk a little bit more Uh… freely okay. Just wanted to call and let you know I'm alive and well and stuff like that, but I think it would be better if I called back when you were alone."

Felix: "Yea, that might be better, but you better call fella. You leave me hangin for another seven days and I swear I'll never let you forget it. You know what they say about a friendship scorned dontcha."

Ron: "Uh.. I think that's a woman scored Felix, but I getcha. I promise I'll call. How about 10:30 tonight, you think that'll be Okay?"

Felix: "No worries, I'll make sure it's okay. I'll be waiting, you take care okay, I'll talk to you then"

Ron: "You got it buddy, 10:30 tonight, talk to ya"

As they both hug of their phones Felix looked up to see a very angry looking Monique, standing with hands on hips, glaring at him from across the room.

Monique: "FELIX MATHEW RENTON" Monique said through clenched teeth "That was Ron wasn't it. You know where he is don't you. This is a heck of a way to start a relationship, keeping secrets from me, especially important ones like this"

Felix started opening his mouth to defend himself when he stopped and just sat there, openmouthed, staring at Monique for a second. "Relationship?" he thought "Oh man, I'm in a relationship, a relationship with a girl, a beautiful girl, a beautiful girl that plays Monster Mayhem, when did I ever get so lucky?" When he was finally able to speak he looked directly at Monique, deciding that his best approach was a direct one.

Felix: "Mo, I promised, Ron made me pinky swear that I wouldn't tell anyone anything. I swear to you that I don't know where he is, I just know that he left and that he said he would keep in touch with me, that's all, I swear." Felix thought he could say that much without breaking his promise to Ron. He hoped it was enough. Then he added "If you made a promise to Kim wouldn't you keep it? Would you have told me if Kim made you swear not to?"

The scowl slowly faded from Monique's face and her hands slipped from her hips slowly falling to her sides.

Monique: "Yea, I'm sorry Felix, I guess your right. If I promised Kim, or anyone for that matter, especially pinky swore, I guess I wouldn't talk. Sorry I yelled like that but you've gotta understand, Kim's just torn up about this and I care for her like a sister and I guess I just got carried away ya know"

As Monique was saying this she slowly crossed the room toward Felix, as she reached his chair she lowered herself into his lap, putting her arms around his neck she looked at Felix and gave him her version of the famous Possible Puppy Dog Pout saying; "You'll forgive me for yelling won't you?"

For a few seconds Felix could swear he was floating, his heart started racing and his eye's glazed over slightly, he swore that he could stand up and, with Monique still in his arms, run a mile in under 2 minutes. He finally regained a little control and, looking into the deep brown pools of Monique's eye's stammered "Y-Y-Y-Yea, I g-g-g-guess I'd feel the same way if the situation was reversed, I'm just g-g-glad you understand"

Monique smiled, but did not stand up nor remove her arms from around Felix's neck, which was just fine as far as Felix was concerned, heck, better than fine, just perfect. "Thanks Felix." Monique said, "I really am sorry I yelled, I just wasn't thinking straight at the time". Felix continued looking at her for a moment before replying "I understand Mo, Uh.. there is one thing you could explain to me though" Monique gave Felix a puzzled look, inclining her head slightly as is to say "Okay, what?" Felix felt his heart starting to race again, a nervous sweat breaking out on his forehead as he said "Uh.. You said starting a relationship….. "

Monique and Felix talked for several hours after that, most of the time Monique remained sitting on Felix's lap, her arms still around his neck. Felix's legs were starting to get more numb than usual but, even if he had been able to notice it, just wouldn't care. About 10:00 PM Felix walked (or rolled as the case may be) Monique to the door, he was expecting a call from Ron in about 30 minutes and he had promised Ron he would be alone. In answer to any questions about the conversation between Felix and Monique, I offer this, as Felix said goodnight Monique leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. As she stood back up the look on her face told Felix that this was only the start, and the look on Felix's face only made Monique giggle as she seductively swayed out the front door, closing it behind her. Felix just sat there staring at the now closed door. He was still sitting there when the phone rang 30 minutes later.

Needless to say the conversation that followed with Ron was mostly one sided, with Felix doing most of the talking.


	8. Chapter 7 The Band of the Blade

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

Chapter 7 – The Band of the Blade

After Ron's talk with Felix he had mixed feelings, he was disappointed that he hadn't gotten any further news about Kim but, he was happy for his friend. Felix and Monique seemed an unlikely pair at first glance but the more he thought about it the more it just seemed to be right. Felix was an introvert, seldom coming out of his shell (Except during sessions of Monster Mayhem) and Monique was so extroverted that she would talk to anyone at any time, even to the point of seeming bothersome. These personality traits seemed to compliment each other. "They'll be good for each other" Ron thought smiling.

While his friends seemed to be making progress with their lives, Ron was at a virtual standstill. He and Rufus were currently staying in a hotel room in Go City; he had started looking for a small apartment but after talking to a real estate agent for only a few minutes got the distinct feeling that he should set his sights higher, much higher.

After several hours of riding around with this overly helpful real estate agent Ron finally saw something that just looked right to him, although he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. It was a large rambling house, well more of a small mansion actually, on the outskirts of Go City. It had a very large garage area, large enough for dozens of vehicles, an old ballroom that would make an excellent dojo, but the best feature as far a Ron was concerned was the kitchen. This was the kitchen of Ron's dreams, all stainless steel, dual ovens, walk-in freezer, in short, a kitchen to die for. As soon as Ron saw this he knew that the house and he were made for each other.

The problem was he didn't want any real estate records in the name of Ron Stoppable. He was at a standstill till he could get a new identity, real estate records were in the public domain and that would make it too easy for a certain red headed, green eyed young lady to trace him down. Ron knew that if Kim was able to find him and talk to him his resolve would buckle in a moment. Then he would be right back in the same situation, putting Kim in danger. And that was something that Ron had decided never to do, Kim's safety meant everything to Ron.

Another complication had arisen just two days ago. A knock on his hotel room door had startled him at first but that was mild compared to his shock upon opening the door. There in the hallway, luggage in hand, had stood Yori, a short Japanese girl, with shinny black hair that seemed to be stop just above her shoulders evenly framing an incredibly beautiful face, she was dressed in blue jeans and a white T-Shirt with the words 'GO CITY' emblazoned across the front in bright red print. After a full minute, with Yori in the hall and Ron just standing there holding the door open, Yori had finally given Ron a "Well, are you going to invite me in?" look which shook Ron out of his trance enough so that he did indeed invite her in.

Upon entering Yori turned and faced Ron bowing deeply she started the conversation;

Yori: "Stoppable-san, it good to see you again, Sensi has given me the task and honor of being your first guide and teacher as you continue the physical training of the ninja arts. I hope you will not consider me unworthy of that honor"

Ron, knowing that Yori could whip his butt any day of the week and twice on Sunday, didn't know what to say. He just shook his head rapidly to clear the cobwebs that seemed to have formed in his mind and said,

Ron: "Yori, it so good to see you again" Then Ron remembered the proper ways of greeting his Japanese friend and bowed from the waist deeply saying very formally "It would be I who was dishonored not to trust the wisdom of Sensi in sending you here or to question your abilities in the training of an unworthy outsider such as I"

This formality completed Ron raised his head without standing from the bow, smiled widely and looked directly at Yori before saying "And hey, it's Ron-san remember", at this Yori smiled at Ron and giggling said "Oh Stoppable-san, your American ways of humor continue to amazes me"

At that moment Rufus, who had been softly snoring on the large bed raised his head and as his sleepy eye's focused on Yori he immediately jumped up and very clearly squeaked "Yori!" As Yori turned toward the sound she spotted Rufus who immediately bowed very formally. Smiling with undisguised glee Yori returned the bow and as she stood again Rufus jumped from the center of the bed where he had been sleeping and landed on the edge of the bed in a quite recognizable ninja fighting stance. From there Rufus jumped again clearing the five feet between the bed and where Yori stood quite easily, landing on Yori's arm Rufus quickly scampered up to her shoulder and with his small arms outstretched rushed forward to rub his small whiskered nose against Yori's cheek. "Rufus-san" Yori said happily, "It is so good to see you again" to which Rufus relied "Cheeeeeese".

After this exchange the three friends relaxed in each others company and while Ron and Yori talked of the school in Japan, the friends he had made there and discussed the form that his upcoming training would take Rufus jumped back to the bed and quickly fell back into a deep snoring slumber. During their talk Ron found out that help would be joining them the next day in the form of Hirotaka. Ron had never met Hirotaka as they had traded places during the exchange program that Sensi had arranged to get Ron to the Yamanochi School and Ron looked forward to meeting him. He got a feeling from Yori, as she talked about Hirotaka that she and he were more than just friends or fellow students, when Ron mentioned this to Yori she looked down at her feet, smiled and said in a giggly voice "Hai, Stoppable-san, I have the honor of being Hirotaka's betrothed".

Ron felt little uneasy about this news, after Kim had met Yori that time that Sensi disappeared she had explained Yori's actions to him he had felt that maybe Yori had a crush on him, "Well" he thought, "I guess Kim was wrong, but I'm happy for Yori, my feelings for Kim don't leave much room in my heart for anyone else anyway, at least not right now, and not in that way.", Ron, never really that quick on the uptake, just realized that with Yori here, and Hirotaka on his way, there were now three of them, two boys and a girl, a very beautiful girl at that. But here he was in a hotel room with a bed in the middle of the floor and a bathroom off to the side. He pondered this for a few moments and then called down to the front desk to arrange for two additional rooms.

Ron had a very restless night that night. After getting Yori settled in her room the two of them had gone down to the hotel dining room for dinner leaving Rufus with a large supply of Nachos and cheese in Ron's room, for some reason the hotel frowned on rats, even naked mole rats, in the dining room. To Ron's amateur chef's taste the food was not the best, but at least it was filling. During their meal Yori had excused herself for a moment, Ron had thought that it was to Uh.. freshen up, as the ladies called it, but noticed her walking back to the table deep in conversation with the hotel manager. They had stopped a few feet away from the table still talking when Yori stepped back two paces and bowed to the manager. Ron wondered about this and was going to ask, but their conversation turned again to Sensi and others at the school and the question was never asked.

At 5:00 AM Ron was awakened by the telephone in his room, still half asleep Ron simply reached over and picked up the receiver, "Helloo" he mumbled. The bright and chipper female voice (way too bright and chipper for this time of the morning in Ron's opinion) said "Good morning sir, this is your 5:00 AM wakeup call", confused for a moment Ron snapped awake and said "Wakeup call, 5:00 AM? I didn't ask for a wakeup call" Ron then heard the explanation, "Sir? A Ms. Yori said she would meet you at the grand ballroom at 5:30 AM and said I should tell you to wear something called a gee". "I shoulda known" Ron thought, "The darned ninja discipline, can't wait one stupid day." Uh… thank you" Ron said to the voice on the telephone "And by the way that's a Gi spelled G. I." and hanging up the phone flopped back down into the suddenly very comfortable bed thinking "Ballroom huh, so that's what she was up to with the manager last night" After a few moments he groaned and rolled out of the bed to face his first day of training. At exactly 5:30 AM Ron opened the door to the Grand Ballroom of the hotel, he had been standing outside the door for the last 5 minutes but waited until the clock in the lobby read 5:30 exactly before opening the door mentally blowing strawberry's at Yori as he entered, Yori, dressed in a white Gi, was standing in the center of a rather large array of cushioned mats the covered a good half of the ballroom floor.

As Yori saw Ron enter the ballroom, in his black training Gi, she bowed and said "Exactly on time Stoppable-san, you are of course ready to begin your training" Groaning Ron returned the bow and said "Come on Yori, I haven't even had breakfast yet, where am I going to get the energy to train without stoking the old oven" Yori giggled slightly at this and said "We will of course take a short break in three hours for a light breakfast before continuing, I am sure you will not wither away to nothing in so short a time as that" Grumbling, Ron agreed and proceeded to the center of the mats facing Yori. Yori told Ron that they would start with fifteen minutes of meditation before moving to a sparing match so she could see how far Ron had progressed on his own since leaving the school.

After Ron and Yori had settled in the Lotus position to meditate they both closed their eye's and focused on their own mantra's for meditation, Yori could hear that Ron, like most beginners, was muttering his mantra in a low whisper and she could swear that he was muttering "Bueno-Nacho, Bueno-Nacho" over and over again but she quickly pushed all thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on focusing her energy for the upcoming session. Unseen to either of the Gi clad young people there was a soft blue glow coming from under the right sleeve of Ron's Gi. Had anyone had walked into the ballroom at that moment they would have seen the soft glow spread into an aura around Ron and then slowly recede, is if the aura was being absorbed into Ron's body.

**Yori's Point of view**

At the end of their mediation Ron and Yori stood and faced each other about seven feet apart, after a slight bow to signal their readiness they both assumed their fighting stance. Yori noticed that Ron's stance looked very good; he seemed relaxed yet alert, balanced and steady. She thought silently to herself "Good, Ron-san has been keeping up his studies. I will start slowly, but not too slowly and see how far he has taken this" with that thought in her mind she moved, she was intending to spin quickly to her left, bringing her left arm across in a fake and then dropping into a slight stoop at the last second and pushing the palm of her right hand into Ron's chest, knocking him down, but as she completed the spin she noticed that Ron was no longer standing where he should have been, instead he was about three feet to her left in a perfect position to sweep her feet from beneath her as her momentum forced her past him. Which is exactly what he did. As Yori was falling she rolled onto her shoulder and was immediately on her feet again. As she stood there a moment she thought to herself "Very good Ron-san, I may have an actual sparing match here" and she proceeded to set up an attack again, this time she did not intend hold back and she would use all her training and put her opponent down onto the mat. That was when she saw the look on Ron's face and she stopped.

**Ron's Point of view**

After assuming their fighting stance Ron felt comfortable, "Wow" he thought "I always had problems remembering how to do this correctly, but today it all just seems to be coming together, 'bout time Stoppable, all those nights of practicing in the backyard when no one was watching are really paying off" as Yori started moving, Ron was surprised and a little bit angry. Yori was moving toward him in what looked to be slow motion, "Hey" he thought "does she think I'm so bad that she has to move like she's stuck in the mud or something" as Ron recognized Yori's intention of faking with her left he moved to his right and watched her slowly move by him at the last second he decided to teach her a lesson for treating him like a baby and swept his right leg around in a sweep to take her legs out from under her. This was when Ron got really surprised. The sweep Ron had performed had done exactly what he intended, but instead of falling down to the mat with a thump it looked like Yori was floating in the air, falling to the mat sure, but moving in the same slow motion as her attack. "Whoa, wait just a minute here, where in the heck did she learn to do that? That's even cooler that the disappearing thingy they were trying to teach me back at the school" A puzzled look came across Ron's face as he stood there waiting for Yori to complete her fall and roll back up. When she was standing again she seemed to switch back into play mode from slow motion.

**Back to reality**

Yori just stood there staring at the look of complete bewilderment on Ron's face when the look disappeared suddenly to be replaced by a wide smile. She was unprepared for Ron's comment as he said "Hey Yori, you just gotta teach me that, that slow motion thing was just way cool" The look of bewilderment must have been contagious because it now spread to Yori's face as she thought "Slow motion? What is Ron-san talking about?" Then her trained ninja eye caught something that widened the look of bewilderment on her face. During the exercise the right sleeve of Ron's Gi had been pulled up slightly and Yori noticed the softly glowing blue band that Ron wore on his wrist. Rushing forward, which made Ron fall into a fighting stance once again, Yori grabbed his hand and then pushed the sleeve of his Gi up a little further to completely reveal his wrist. Staring at the band on Ron's wrist a small involuntary gasp left Yori's throat. "Stoppable-san!" she gasped "Where did you acquire this?".

Ron looked down following Yori's gaze and saw she was looking at the band on his wrist. "Oh that. Sensi gave it to me, well kinda anyway. It was like in a dream ya know, I was there and Sensi was there and we talked a bit and then he gave me this bracelet thing and when I woke up there it was. Why? Is it valuable or something?" instead of answering immediately Yori dropped Ron's arm and backed away about three feet where she kneeled and then bent forward and while cupping her hands to her breast touched her forehead to the mat.

Seeing Yori like this frightened Ron. This wasn't the confident and resourceful Yori he had come to know and admire. He walked over to Yori and knelt in front of her gently placing his hand under her chin he slowly and gently raising her face from the mat until her luminous black eye's were looking directly into his chocolate brown ones. When Yori's gaze was locked onto Ron she noticed a look of deep concern in his eye's. "Hey Yori, it's me, Ron-san remember." Ron said softly and gently "If I did something wrong let me know, I can make it right, I know I can. Please"

When Ron had touched her chin Yori had felt a slight shock go through her body. She was now positive that she knew what the band on Ron's wrist was and what it represented. "Stoppable-san" Yori asked, "You do not know of the legend of the Band of the Blade? Sensi did not explain to you the power and responsibility that the Band represents?"

Yori saw the look on Ron's face change slightly, he now looked confused but the look of concern was still present as he said "Band of the Blade? No, I don't remember Sensi saying anything about that. Maybe we should call and early breakfast break so you can explain it to me. I don't know if you noticed but that that low rumbling sound is my stomach, it doesn't like being empty" Yori smiled slightly and thought to herself "It is still Ron-san. If Sensi thought it wise to give him the Band then he must feel Ron-san is ready, I wish that Sensi had thought to inform me of this before sending me here; I would have been better prepared. No wait, I would have felt unworthy of the honor and refused to come. Sensi must have known this and withheld the information purposely. I pray that I will not let Sensi down"

As this thought crossed her mind Yori came to a decision. She closed her eye's and softly said "Hai Stoppable-san, there are things you should know before we continue" then opening her eye's and looking into Ron's face she smiled and continued "I had thought that the rumbling sound was from Go City's underground railway's but I now realize it is much to loud for that. Let us take that break now as there is much I have to explain to you"

Ron rose from the mat and extended his hand to Yori to help her rise. As Yori took Ron's hand she once again felt the small shock of power but was neither surprised nor startled anymore. Once they were both on their feet they turned toward the ballroom doors headed out for breakfast and a story about the Legend of the Band of the Blade.

AN:

I hope the formatting is better now and the reading is easier, I'm trying to amp down the angst a bit. (it was even starting to get to me)

Userx: Thanks, I'll work on the comma thing. I'm trying to take this story somewhere but keep having to rehash my outline a bit in keeping with the stuff I keep throwing at myself. I hope you'll put up with me; writing is turning out to be a steep learning curve. Teaching an old dog new tricks and that kind of thing .

Next – The legend of the Band of the Blade.


	9. Chapter 8  The Legend

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

I do however lay claim to the character Kamutsu.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The Legend of the Band of the Blade**

As Ron and Yori walked into the small but crowded snack shop adjacent to the hotel several people turned and stopped eating momentarily. After all, it wasn't every day that two figures, one dressed in a white ninja suit and the other in a black similar outfit casually walked in to get a cup of coffee but being busy Go City commuters on their way to work everyone soon returned to their meals as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Ron guided Yori to the only empty booth located the back of the shop. As soon as they were seated Ron started looking at the menu mentally checking off the several items he was going to order. Yori simply sat deep in thought, the story she had to tell Ron had been more of a superstitions legend to her until a few minutes ago when she had seen the Band on Ron's wrist and felt its power. She wanted to get all of the things she had heard straight in her mind before starting her story. She had considered waiting until she could contact Sensi and then have Sensi deliver the story but she knew that Sensi must have known that she would recognize the Band, and since he had not warned her not to speak of it, he must have felt that she was qualified to deliver the story…. And the warning.

While Yori was deep in thought the waitress had arrived and not giving the strangely clad pair a second look had started taking their order. When Ron had finished ordering the waitress started looking around then looked at Ron and asked "Will the other six people be joining you soon?" Ron just looked at her strangely and said "Uh… It's just the two of us" he ten directed his attention to Yori and continued "Hey Yori, you gonna order anything?" This brought Yori back to reality and she demurely ordered half a grapefruit and a cup of tea.

When the heavily laden waitress started bring the first of many loads of food to the booth the two young people were deep in conversation. It appeared that the young lady was telling a story but the young man at the table, although obviously paying strict attention to what was being said immediately started pushing unbelievable amounts of the food into his waiting mouth. By the time the waitress returned with her second load all of the previous delivery had mysteriously vanished and the empty plates were stacked neatly as though waiting to be refilled. The waitress simply sighed and thought to herself "Well if he tips as well as he can eat, I may be able to leave early today"

As soon as the waitress had taken their order Yori started relating the story of the Band of the Blade to Ron. This is the Legend that Yori related to Ron that morning.

**The Band of the Blade - A legend**

Long ago, before the warrior Toshimu had started carving the great school from the rock of Mount Yamanochi, during the time he was still abroad in the land fighting evil in its many forms and freeing the peasants from the yoke of tyranny, he had many enemies. The Lords of the land who ruled by fear and greed had banded together to stop Toshimu from breaking their hold on the land. They had accumulated a great fortune in gold and jewels which was offered to any warrior who would deliver Toshimu's head to them.

Toshimu was aware of the reward and had many times been forced into battle with Samurai attempting to collect the great bounty. Even though the Lotus Blade gave Toshimu great power and superiority over any normal warrior Toshimu knew he was not invincible. After meditating on this for several days high in the mountains of the Northern Provinces it was revealed to Toshimu that he required a traveling companion A companion of great honor and a pureness of heart who was willing to devote his life to the freedom of others.

Toshimu had heard of one such warrior, a young man by the name of Kumatsu. It was said that Kumatsu, although young, was gifted in the arts of the ninja and was using those skills to the benefit of others less fortunate that he. The last Toshimu had heard young Kumatsu was here in the Northern Provinces aiding a village of mining workers who were in a fight for their lives against a great Lord who wanted the gemstones that the miners were retrieving from the mountains. Toshimu knew he must seek out Kumatsu as this young warrior was destined to be his companion.

After several days and nights of endless travel Toshimu came to the top of a mount overlooking the village where Kumatsu was rumored to be staying. The sight that greeted him when he looked down upon the village made him take pause. There, in the center of the village, stood a warrior dressed all in white, holding a sword in the traditional pose of defense. Thundering down on him were a dozen horse mounted Samurai brandishing Katana and Yari, the sword and the spear of seasoned samurai warriors. As the Samurai reached the young warrior he went into blazing action. At a speed almost to fast to follow the warrior sprung into the air brandishing his own Katana expertly. When the horde of attackers had passed Toshimu noted that over half of the attackers were disarmed and wounded while the young warrior looked to be completely unharmed as he turned in place to face the Samurai again. Toshimu was glad of heart upon seeing this; it meant that the warrior was not only highly skilled but that he would not take a life unless all other options were exhausted.

Seeing the result of their initial attack the Samurai had apparently decided not to try another and after reforming their group continued to ride out of the village taking great care not to get within range of the black clad ninja still standing in the center of the square. The young warrior relaxed his stance but did not take his eye's from the backs of the retreating Samurai until they faded from sight swallowed in the dust kicked up by the horses as they left. Toshimu started down from the mount now positive that he had indeed found a companion, Toshimu's hope as he reached the village was that Kumatsu would consider joining him on his journey. As Toshimu entered the village he thought that he would have to seek out Kumatsu but that was not the case. Kumatsu was suddenly standing before Toshimu again in a posture of defense, his Katana poised and gleaming brightly in the afternoon sun.

As abruptly as Kumatsu had appeared, he stopped, his Katana being sheathed quickly and expertly as he bowed deeply in the direction of Toshimu. It is said that Kumatsu greeted Toshimu by name asking his forgiveness for drawing his sword on such a great warrior and protector of the people. It is also said that upon questioning Kumatsu had informed Toshimu that when he saw the sword tied to Toshimu's back he recognized it immediately, for the only weapon that could exude the beauty and deadliness of this was the famed Lotus Blade. And the only warrior worthy of wielding that blade was the great Toshimu.

It is said that the two warriors retired to the shade of an inn and talked for many hours or days, depending on the version of the story you were hearing but all versions agreed on one point. At the end of the conversation the two warriors stood and embraced, forever more together as friend and companion. It is said that as soon as the two men embraced the Lotus Blade started glowing a brilliant blue white, brighter that the afternoon sun and that a small piece of the Lotus Blade separated itself and formed into a glowing blue band. Toshimu reportedly plucked the band out of the air where it was floating and placed the band upon the right wrist of Kumatsu where it fitted itself snuggly glowing the same blue white as the Lotus Blade itself.

There are many stories as to the powers granted Kumatsu by the Band of the Blade but only three powers repeat through all of the stories. It is firstly said that the band gave Kumatsu a speed and agility equaled only by Toshimu himself, secondly Kumatsu was now able to instantly utilize any fighting skill he had either learned himself or simply witnessed, and thirdly Kumatsu was reportedly now able to determine what form any attack would take even before the attack was devised thus he would be forewarned and prepared for any attack before any enemy even devised it.

There are many other powers that have been associated with the Band of the Blade, over 17,000 of them if you were counting, but these three, Enhanced speed, Fighting prowess equaled by none and foretelling the actions of any enemy are the three that are included in every story ever told about the band. There may be others but they are now lost to time.

Toshimu and Kumatsu are said to have fought side by side and back to back from that time until the time that the tyranny that had engulfed the land was no more. The two friends and companions then reportedly retired to Mount Yamanochi where the Great Ninja School now stands carving the school from the rock of the mountain using only the Lotus Blade and the sweat of their brows. Kumatsu is said to have stayed with Toshimu at the school for two years after its completion and then to have gone off by himself into the mountains to seek his destiny. He was never heard from again and the Band of the Blade was lost in the swirls of time and legend. One story remains however that tells of unspeakable horror and it is unfortunately associated with the band of the Blade.

It is said that on evil Lord in a far province happened upon the band in the course of his travels to conquer the lands of his neighbors. When he placed the Band upon his wrist he received great powers which he used to spread terror and death to all who came near him. This went on for a year in which time many thousands lay dead or worse than dead but fortunately the band also worked on it's wearer. The evil and darkness in his heart grew until his earthly body could no longer contain it and one fateful day he exploded in a black cloud, a cloud so black that it is said to have absorbed all light within two miles for a week. At the end of that time there lay upon the land a darkness for ten years where nothing living could grow and anyone entering the area is said to have either run out in great fear or gone mad for the rest of their lives.

That is the legend of the Band of the Blade, able to bestow great powers to the wearer but only the true and pure of heart are able to wear the band with impunity, the evil will die but not before causing death and destruction around them.

After Yori completed her story Ron, who had not only finished his own breakfast but also ate Yori's grapefruit, stared at his wrist wondering which of the destinies was his to follow. Yori finally reached across the table and grasped Ron's arm, now getting used the small shock she received whenever she touched him. She gesture to Ron that it was time to continue their training. Ron followed her out of the snack shop and back to the ballroom never taking his eye's off the glowing blue band encircling his right wrist.

* * *

AN: 

Had to do this one quickly, I wanted to know about the Band too, this was not in my original outline it just happened and I guess I got carried away.

Whew, glad that's over, never had to invent a legend before. Hope it at least sounds like a legend and not some rambling drivel of a wanna be FanFic writer.

Campy and kDanthe: does that answer your answer about the band? Carefull… not done with it yet.

Userx: Well? Does this get me off a to well beaten path?

All questions about Kim and Ron: Hey, I'm a real KR fan, fear not, but then again…….

Kim will return to the story in a couple of chapters, it wouldn't be a KP story without her.


	10. Chapter 9  A new Ron

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

**

* * *

Chapter 9 – A new Ron**

Ron Stoppable was walking down a dimly lit hallway looking for suite 461. As he spotted the proper door and placed his hand on the doorknob he thought about the events that had lead him to this room.

He had contacted one of the names that Wade had supplied to him and, once he had explained what he needed was surprised when his contact told him that as long as Ron was able to supply some very specific information and a few passport photo's it would only take two days for all of the arrangements to be completed.

Following the instructions given him he had dyed his hair brown, had the passport photo's taken and got together a list of bank accounts numbers and such and dropped them off at another office on the other side of town two days ago.

He had received a call just that morning and was told to come to this location and enter suite 461 at precisely 1:00 PM. As Ron looked at the watch on his wrist he noticed that it was exactly 1:00 PM. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly he squared his shoulders, turned the doorknob in his hand and opened the door and walking resolutely into the room. The room was completely empty except for a desk sitting precisely in the center of the smallish dusty room. Sitting on the desk was a large envelope and a duffle bag. In the envelope were all of the documents he would need to begin his new life. Even the bank accounts were transferred to the new name although a substantial sum had been deducted.

At precisely 1:00 PM a Mr. Ron Stoppable, formerly of Middleton, Colorado had walked into Suite 461. And at precisely 1:15 PM a Mr. Alan Roberts formerly of New York City, New York had exited.

**Hirotaka's arrival**

On the morning that Ron had first heard the legend of the Band of the Blade, at 11:30 in the morning, the doors of Go City Hotel had opened and a leather jacketed young Japanese man had entered. He was of average height but few people ever thought of him as average. He walked with an authority that made him look taller than he really was. People asked to describe him after their first meeting invariably said he was well over six feet tall even though he was five foot seven. As he walked up to the front desk he removed a piece of gum from his jacket pocket and, with one hand, somehow removed the wrapper and tossed it high into the air, it landed expertly in his open and waiting mouth.

Upon reaching the front desk Hirotaka had had introduced himself and inquired about Ron and Yori. He was given their respective room numbers as well as being told that a room had been reserved in his name. After receiving the keycard for his room he thanked the young female, with the all to chipper voice, and as he turned toward the elevators. The chipper voice behind him interrupted his actions when it said that both parties were currently in the ballroom if he cared to look them up before going to his room.

"Ballroom?" Hirotaka thought as he was given directions "What would they being doing in the ballroom" His question was answered after a few moments when he opened the door to the room indicated and noticed the mats covering the floor. There, in the center of the mats, was Yori and a young blond haired man that Hirotaka had never met but looked exactly as he had been described. "This must be Ron Stoppable." He thought to himself, but then questioned this thought when he noticed what was happening on the mats. Ron had been described to him completely, not only his physical appearance but his fighting style and prowess. This could not possibly be the Ron Stoppable that his fellow students and Sensi had told him about.

The man in question was standing immobile in the center of the mats while Yori was in motion. Yori, who was known to be very skilled and dangerous in a match, was throwing kicks and punches at the man that would have felled a dozen opponents. Hirotaka knew only to well from the number of bruises and cracked ribs Yori had inflicted on him over the years that Yori was in full fighting mode. A shocked look crossed Hirotaka's face as he watched the young man effortlessly block every kick and punch without seeming to be exerting himself at all.

Hirotaka was sent into further shock when the young man plucked Yori's leg out of the air during a particularly vicious kick and then spun around. When Yori was released she flew through the air and landed with a loud thump at the farthest edge of the mats. Yori quickly stood and gave the traditional bow of gracious defeat which was returned by the young man.

As Yori was walking toward the man in the center of the mats Hirotaka heard him saying "Ya know Yori, I gotta learn how to amp this down. I can't really learn anything when you're moving so slowly". "Slowly?" Hirotaka thought as he remembered the blur of motion that he had witnessed a few moments ago. "Did he just say slowly?"

As Yori was walking back toward Ron she noticed a movement. As she looked toward the movement she recognized Hirotaka standing just inside the door. A broad smile suddenly lit up her face as she started running toward Hirotaka her bare feet making slapping sounds on the floor.

When she was three feet from Hirotaka she leapt into the air. Hirotaka had barely enough time to hastily drop his bags before catching Yori as she slammed into him wrapping her arms around his neck as her legs hooking around his. Hirotaka was surprise at this un-Yori-like behavior and was again surprised, but quite pleasantly, when Yori's open mouth clamped suddenly to his in a deep and passionate kiss.

Hirotaka returned the kiss for a few moments when he suddenly remembered that they were not alone in the room. He pulled back suddenly and looked at a very disappointed Yori still wrapped tightly around him. "Yori, we are not alone" he stammered. Yori suddenly blushed a bright red and, untangling her legs and arms from Hirotaka, slipped to the floor. She took Hirotaka's hand in hers and slowly turned to face the man still in the center of the mats. "Stoppable-san, may I have the great honor of introducing Hirotaka of the Yamanochi School" Yori said as she bowed toward the Ron and gave the hand in hers a slight squeeze.

The young man on the mats was smiling broadly as he started walking toward them "I kinda guessed that" Ron said as he reached them. Ron bowed to Hirotaka and then stood reaching out his hand in the American gesture of welcome. Hirotaka returned the bow and then reached out to take Ron's hand surprised at the strength and firmness of Ron's grip. As they shook hands Hirotaka looked at Ron and said "It is an honor to meet you Stoppable-san, I notice that it did not take you long to Americanize Yori" Yori blushed again as she realized he was referring to the manner in which she greeted him.

Ron just chuckled as he smiled at the two people facing him, then the chuckle left him suddenly to be replaced by an empty sadness as he remembered that He and Kim used to look like that, holding hands and so obviously in love. Hirotaka and Yori looked at Ron with concern as they noticed the smile slip away and the sad look in his brown eye's as they misted up. This lasted only a moment though as a look of resolution crossed Ron's face and an obviously forced smile came to his lips. Ron was the first to speak "Well, I guess we can call it a day here. Let's get Hirotaka settled in and then I better get cleaned up, what say we meet in my room in an hour. I'll have some lunch sent up and we can talk in private" that said he reached to pick up Hirotaka's forgotten bags and started leaving the ballroom.

It was actually two hours later when Hirotaka, with Yori's hand firmly clenched in his, knocked on Ron's door. Ron was about to mention their lateness when he noticed the slight flush on Yori's face and deciding that discretion was the better part of valor simply smiled and waved them into his room. While they were eating Yori and Ron gave Hirotaka a complete rundown on the events of that morning. Hirotaka knew of the Legend of the band and asked to see it. Ron raised his arm to show the softly glowing band to Hirotaka. After seeing the band for himself Hirotaka excused himself and drawing a cell phone from his pocket he dialing a very long number walked to the other side of the room and started talking in very rapid Japanese.

Yori was staring open eyed while intently following Hirotaka's side of the conversation. Ron, who did not know the language, simply sat and waited. After about five minutes Hirotaka walked back to Ron and Yori and simply handed the phone to Ron. Ron placed the phone to his ear and simply said "Hello?" and was very surprised to hear the voice of Sensi come from the phone "Stoppable-san, I am not surprised that you have so quickly reached a level of your training where I must get involved. I feel that it would be better not to do this over the phone however, cell phone charges being what they are. I have already explained to Hirotaka what must be done, please take your direction from him and I will see you soon" with that cryptic remark the line went dead. After a moment Ron closed the phone and handing it back to Hirotaka simply said "Well?"

Hirotaka guided Ron to the center of the room and told him to assume the Lotus position. He then moved Yori into a like position beside Ron and after telling them to hold hands took a seat on the other side of Ron and took Ron's other hand in one of his own. He told Ron to close his eyes and begin meditation. He told Ron that the Band knew what the next step was and to just trust his own feelings. Ron closed his eyes and started muttering his mantra. After a few moments Ron suddenly felt a warmth on his face and opened his eyes. He was sitting beneath the tree again with the tree house directly over his head but this time he was far from alone, Yori sat blinking on his left while Hirotaka, who had known what was coming, simply sat on his right looking around.

At a sound coming from above him Ron looked up and was surprised to see Sensi, dressed in a bright red Gi, descending the wooden slats nailed to the tree as a makeshift ladder. As Sensi reached the ground he walked around in front of the trio and, with a wave of his hand, the red Gi was suddenly replaced by the flowing red and golden robes that Sensi typically wore. As he seated himself he said "The robes made it difficult to climb the tree, I hope you do not mind but I took the opportunity to look around while awaiting your arrival" Ron simply looked at Sensi and said "No, please Sensi, whatever you want, don't even think about it" Sensi suddenly turned solemn and said "I am truly sorry about failing to tell you about the Band Stoppable-san but I felt it prudent to determine if the Band accepted you prior to further explanation"

Ron glanced down to his wrist to look at the Band when he realized he was still holding hands with Hirotaka and Yori. After releasing their hands he looked down at the Band and said "No big Sensi, I just don't know why you gave it to me, or what I'm supposed to do with it". Sensi took a deep breath and started explaining "Stoppable-san part of your destiny approaches very quickly and I was forced to accelerate your training so you may be prepared to face it. One whose soul is forever tied to yours will soon come to be in great danger and I knew that I must do all in my power to prepare you to defend and protect her." Ron knew instantly who the 'her' was that Sensi was referring to and he jumped quickly to his feet "KIM'S IN DANGER? Then why am I sitting here, I've got to go to her. I've got to help her. Sensi! Where is she, where do I go?"

Sensi simply continued sitting. He looked up at Ron now towering over them all and made a gesture for Ron to again be seated before talking "Stoppable-san, the time is not yet here. Fear not for you will know when the time is right for you to proceed. For now you must trust in your friends" and he gestured to Yori and Hirotaka "to impart the skills and knowledge you will require for your upcoming tasks" Ron visibly relaxed as he again seated himself between Yori and Hirotaka. "Sensi" Ron said "I'm sorry, it's just when I thought Kim was in danger I just …" Sensi just held up his hand and said "I understand my son, better that you know, I have felt the bond between Possible-san and yourself and even though you have decided to absent yourself from her life" and with this Sensi frowned deeply "I know that you and she are tied together as deeply as any I have ever known"

During the remaining afternoon, while their physical bodies remained seated in a hotel room in Go City, Ron, Yori and Hirotaka learned from Sensi how to control the power of the band of the Blade so he could 'amp it down' as he had said earlier, Ron was informed that with Hirotaka as a guide he must work on increasing his physical stamina and muscle tone while Yori would continue to teach him not only hand to hand combat techniques but weapons skills as well. As the afternoon came to a close Sensi stood and after bidding them goodbye he turned to Hirotaka and said "It is time to give Stoppable-san the package Hirotaka-san, he will have need of it soon, very soon" and then Sensi smiled at the trio and disappeared.

The three friends took their seated positions again and held hands. Moments after closing their eyes in meditation they opened them and found themselves again seated on the floor of Ron's hotel room in Go City. Hirotaka immediately rose and after excusing himself left the room. He soon returned and when Ron answered the knock on the door Hirotaka entered the room carrying a long ornately carved wooden box in his hands.

Hirotaka reverently held the box out and when Ron released the catch and opened the box a blue glow infused the room. There, sitting in the velvet lined box, was the Lotus Blade.

Ron, Yori and Hirotaka made use of the ballroom / makeshift dojo over the next few weeks except on weekends when it was used by the hotel for its original purpose. Ron's progress surprised even Yori and Hirotaka. Even with the band 'amped down' Ron proved to be an astonishing student both in hand to hand combat and with the various weapons that Yori used in the sessions. Soon the three of them were giving impromptu exhibitions to a growing audience of Hotel employees including the manager. Under the guidance of Hirotaka and the use of a gym around the corner from the hotel Ron's physical presence also changed drastically, gone was the gangly awkward young man of a few short weeks ago and in his place stood a man thirty muscled pounds heavier. Ron had also become more graceful in his movements and had acquired the same self confident and assured walk as Hirotaka.

Ron soon found out that Hirotaka and Yori were still going to the ballroom on the weekends and started joining them, to his surprise Hirotaka was an excellent dancer and stared in amazement as Yori was twirled across the floor in perfect unison with Hirotaka to the joy of all who watched them. Ron was soon cajoled into taking the floor with Yori and found that the Band enabled him to learn more that martial arts.

**2 Months later**

Ron …. Er Alan, wasted no time getting things moving on the personal front either. He was tired of just waiting; he needed to get on with things. The home on the outskirts of Go City was now owned by a Mr. Alan Roberts (aka Ron) and the minor renovations had been completed earlier that week. The ballroom in the home was now transformed into a completely equipped dojo with an adjoining room that had once been a music room converted to a weight room complete with showers and a teak lined sauna. It was surprising how fast things could get done if enough money changed hands. Naturally the elaborate kitchen was fully stocked and was soon turned into the unofficial heart of the home.

When the trio had announced that they would be checking out of the hotel just the day before they had found the entire staff, even those off duty, gathered in the lobby to see them off. With much back-slapping and hand shaking and even a small kiss on the cheek from the overly chipper voiced young lady, who turned out to be a very nice person and not a bad dancer named Marge, Ron, Yori and Hirotaka moved to the home that was now prepared for them.

Ron had not forgotten his Middleton friends and continued to call them every week. Felix and Monique were still going strong and from some of the cryptic comments Ron got from Felix he gathered that the relationship had grown by leaps and bounds. He had even talked to Monique on two occasions after getting her to promise that Kim would never know of their talk and was really surprised, and a little embossed, when Monique accidentally let slip how happy she was that Felix was not completely paralyzed from the waist down. From Wade Ron got regular reports on Kim. Kim had resumed her missions about a month ago but the report from Wade last night had made Ron extremely nervous.

After Ron and his friends had gotten unpacked and settled into the new home they found themselves in the kitchen. Several open Bueno-Nacho bags lay scattered on the kitchen table and the remains of a demolished meal were quickly being finished off by a scurrying pink blur that moved quickly from plate to plate leaving a totally clean plate behind before moving to the next.

During the meal Yori and Hirotaka had noticed that Ron seemed distracted and worried and when the meal was over, except for the pink blur that continued for a few more minutes, they asked Ron about this. Ron looked at his friends and said "I know we've been working hard the last couple of months but I'm worried that I'm not ready" Yori and Hirotaka looked at each other for a second before Hirotaka said "Ready for what Stoppable-san" Ron gave his friends a worried look before answering "You know I've been taking to Wade, Well.. he's been giving me updates about Kim. Well anyway, last nights update wasn't too good. It looks like the time for me to get involved again is now"

Next: Kim


	11. Chapter 10 Kim and Alan's first mission

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Kim and Alan's First mission**

It had been 2 months since Ron had disappeared and still Kim had gotten no word from him or of him. She had spent much of the last two months going through the five stages of grief. She at first refused to believe that Ron had really left, he was just away for a few days and tomorrow he would show up at the door acting like nothing had happened. But tomorrow never seemed to come.

Then she was mad. She started by being mad at Ron for doing this to her. She next felt mad at the world for letting this happen at all and finally she had been mad at herself for getting mad at Ron, after all he was just being Ron wasn't he.

The next thing to happen was that Kim had started making promises to herself. She promised to treat Ron better as soon as he came back, hell she'd even treat the tweeb's better if Ron would just come back. She soon discovered that no matter what she promised or to whom Ron was still gone and apparently not coming back. This led to the next stage, depression.

This stage had lasted the longest and it was hard on everyone around her. Monique felt helpless and her heart went out to Kim for having to go through this. Her Mother and Father really started to worry about her. She slept hardly at all, she didn't eat unless she was told to and she had let herself go to the point that most people would not even recognize her. Wade had stopped calling her to try and cheer her up because he was afraid he would break down and start crying right in front of her. Felix felt the worst, he knew the reason Ron had left and seeing Kim like this made him want to strangle his old friend for putting Kim through this.

Then one day she woke up, took a long hot shower and put herself together. Although she had lost a little weight when she walked into the kitchen that morning her Mother looked up and smiled, a little. She saw Kim as she had been before, she could tell that Kim still wasn't happy, maybe she would never be totally happy again, but at least Kim looked like her old self. Kim had decided she had to come to grips with her current life accept what she couldn't change and move on. This was the day that Kim had called Wade and asked him to start accepting missions again.

Very early the following morning Kim was startled out the best sleep she'd had for a month.

BEEP---BEEP---DA---BEEP

"Hey Wade what's up" Wade noticed with a wince that the "What's the sitch" was gone, he hoped that it would eventually come back but he wouldn't hold his breath.

Wade: "Hey Kim, just got a call from Lasertech Industries, sometime last night their research laboratory was broken into and the plans for a new type of laser where stolen. This looks like a bad one. The spec's that would give me show that a laser like this would be really bad new if it got into the wrong hands. It's able to follow the curvature of the earth using some type of gravitational signature and it's extremely powerful"

Kim: "Any idea's on who may be behind this Wade?"

Wade: "Yea, I think so, an analysis of the door that was forced to get into the lab shows definite signs of plasma discharge"

Kim "Shego!"

Wade: "Yea, that's what I was thinking too so I started checking around for any sign of her or Dr. Drakken. I finally got a lead that a blue skinned man was seen buying supplies in Hogland Canada. That's pretty near that lair that Dr. D and Shego used about two years ago if you remember the case with the missing cows"

Kim: "Yea I remember Wade, can you get me a ride?"

Wade: "You sure you want to go by yourself Kim? Ya know Global Justice has offered to send a couple agents with you to help. I know for a fact that Wil Du is chomping at the bit to work with you again"

Kim: "Thanks but No Thanks Wade, I've got to do this alone. I have to prove to myself that I still can ya know"

Wade: "Yea I guess so. I can understand it even if I don't agree with it. But GJ has already informed me in no uncertain terms that they will be heading out that way. With the ride I have set up you should get there about 30 minutes before they do. Your ride will be waiting outside your front door in 5"

Kim: "Thanks Wade. I'll call again when I get to the scene"

Kim pushed herself out of bed and started getting into her mission cloths. By the time she was tying her shoes she had started to fell like her old self again. She left a note on the kitchen table telling her Mom and Dad not to worry and as she locked the front door behind her a sleek looking VTOL was landing in the street in front of her house. As she climbed aboard the jet she has started to reach out behind her but stopped herself short, Ron wasn't there to be helped aboard anymore. This was a habit she had to break she reminded herself as she settled in for the ride to Canada.

The mission did not go well. Wade had been able to get through the security alarms okay but she had run into five of Drakken's henchmen as soon as she entered the main section of the lair. She would have normally made short work of them but 30 minuets later when GJ landed outside the lair, making their normal huge amount of noise, two of the henchmen were still on their feet and fighting back. With all of the noise that GJ had made it was not surprising that Dr. Drakken and Shego had made it to their hover craft and escaped. The only redeeming part of the mission was that Dr. Drakken and Shego must have been at the far end of the lair when GJ had arrived and had not been able to make it back to the lab and retrieve the plans for the Laser.

Over the next month Kim had been called out on three more missions. The results of these three missions made her first mission seem like a win. First Duff Killigan had knocked her down three times with his stupid exploding golf balls before the forth explosion had sent her over a cliff and into the ocean 40 feet below. She was wet and nothing was hurt except her pride but Killigan was able to escape and he was able to take the stolen hot house with him. GJ caught up with him the next day and Wil Du was able to not only recover the hot house but capture Killigan….single handedly just to make matters worse.

The next mission was against Dr. Dementor and this was even worse. She had taken so long fighting guards and getting to the center of the hideout that Dr. Dementor had not only left but had time to write her a note saying goodbye. Quite a lengthy note at that, he had written a poem telling her how nice it was to be up against the great Kim Possible again. The poem was dripping with sarcasm.

The last mission she had gone on was the worst of the lot. Dr. Drakken and Shego had tried again to steal the plans for the Lasertech Industries Laser. She had gotten word very quickly and was able to make it to the labs while Dr. Drakken and Shego were still there. When she had stepped around the corner right behind Dr. D. and Shego, who were cutting through a thick security door reinforced against Shego's plasma, she had stepped directly in front of an emergency light which cast a shadow on the wall in front of the villainous duo. Dr. Drakken had not wasted a moment as he turned and cried "SHEGO!".

The fight that followed was a short one with Shego getting in most of the hits. Kim was finally kicked in the chest so hard she flew backward about 10 feet into the wall behind her knocked senseless. She later learned that Shego had been advancing on her, apparently to finish her off, when a group of security guards had charges around the corner and started firing at Dr. Drakken and Shego. Needless to say Dr. Drakken and Shego made a hasty retreat through the hole they had blown through the wall and escaped, fortunately without the plans they had come for.

Kim was left with three cracked ribs and a sprained wrist. Those were the physical injuries; the mental injuries went much deeper. She had lost. Not only had she lost but Shego had made her look like a beginner. When she contacted Wade for her wrap-up report on the mission Wade could see that she was breaking. He found it hard to believe but Kim Possible was loosing heart. He knew if things kept up like this Kim would no longer have enough faith in herself to continue her missions. That would be a huge loss to the world sure, but the loss to Kim would be much worse. Wade knew in his heart that a Kim Possible not able to save the world from time to time was a Kim Possible that was as good as dead.

It was after this mission that Wade had talked with Ron. Wade had told Ron about Kim's state of mind and what he felt was eventually coming. Ron told Wade he had to think about some things and would call him back later that night.

After their Bueno-Nacho meal the first night in the new house Ron talked to Hirotaka and Yori about his plan, his NEW plan. Ron felt he couldn't just walk back into Kim's life after what he had done but he had to help her. She needed to regain her confidence. She needed to become Kim Possible again. Ron would help Kim but do it in a way that she wouldn't know she was being helped.

After calling Wade again Ron explained what he wanted to do and asked for Wades help. During their talk Wade had expressed the desire to send a Kimmunicator to Ron so they could be in touch without having to rely on an iffy cellular network. Ron thought about this for a few seconds and told Wade to send the Kimmunicator to the Lowerton Post Office under Ron's name and that he would pick it up. Wade had informed Ron that it would be at least 3 weeks before Kim would be able to go on another mission due to her injuries. Ron hoped that would be enough time for him to set his plan in motion.

For the next three weeks Ron was a busy little beaver. After picking up the Kimmunicator from the Lowerton post Office he had talked to Wade daily deciding on how Wade would contact Ron and getting Wades promise not to attempt to track the Kimmunicator signal except when Ron was already in the field. He had gotten this promise before he had even left the Lowerton Post Office.

His next problem was transportation. He couldn't rely on Wade to get him transportation for obvious reasons, he'd have to know where to pick Ron up and Ron was not ready for this so Ron was determined to locate his own type of transportation and it had to be world wide. Yori and Hirotaka, as it turned out, had saved the day in this department. After talking to Sensi they were able to locate one Yamanochi graduate who was now and aeronautical engineer and another who controlled an enormous manufacturing empire.

Two weeks after their joint discussion with Sensi there was a delivery to the home near Go City.

Parked in the spacious garage at Ron's home was a sleek black jet small enough to be unnoticed on most radar even with the stealth capabilities turned off but large enough to carry up to three people, not comfortable but then you couldn't have it all could you. The jet also had VTOL capabilities and an experimental engine design that allowed for travel past mach 4 with fuel usage so low that Ron could circle the globe three times without stopping for fuel. Ron was on his way.

Four weeks after his talk with Wade about helping Kim it started.

BOOP-BOOP-BOOP-BOOP

Ron had asked for a different call signal than Kim's, the old signal brought back memories that Ron would rather not face just yet but he still insisted on calling it a Kimmunicator. As Ron picked up the device and pushed the connect button he said "Okay Wade, what's the sitch" Wade almost swallowed his straw when he heard this but recovered quickly and smiled widely saying "Boy it's been a long time since I heard that, kinda nice to hear it again" Ron simply smiled back at Wade waiting for the mission details he knew were coming.

Wade: "Ron its Dr. Dementor. He's been spotted on a small island just off the coast of Italy. He's still wanted for stealing that electromagnetic scrambler from Hasbalatten Industries, that's the device Kim had been trying to recover when he uh… you know"

Ron: "I remember Wade, download the coordinates to the Kimmunicator and I'll plug it in when I get to the jet. Please and thank you"

Wade almost broke into tears just hearing that "Please and thank you" again but stopped the tears, at least for the moment, and answered.

Wade: "You've got it Ron. By the way buddy, good luck and welcome home"

The screen went black as Ron was getting prepared. He passed by his old mission cloths that were in his closet and picked out a dark grey Ninja stealth suit, dark gray is actually more difficult to see at night than black. Ha paused for a moment after he had finished tying the suit shut and then making a decision he walked over to his bedside table and opened a long ornately carved wooden box. From within the box Ron withdrew the Lotus Blade. Ron seldom used the Blade because he found that having the Blade in his grasp while wearing the Band of Blade on his wrist seemed to treble the power of both artifacts. This was unhealthy for Yori and Hirotaka during sparing matches as they had found out the hard way. Thankfully the hotel had allowed him to replace the floor of the ballroom without pressing any charges.

As he tied the Lotus Blade and it's sheath to his back Ron began to feel the power coursing through him. "Poor Dr. Dementor" he thought as he ran to the garage and the waiting jet. "Well he's got it coming; I'll make him eat the next poem he writes."

Ron arrived at the island a good 15 minutes before Kim. "Good" he thought "This will give me time to pave the way a little bit." As it turned out the term 'A little bit' was quite an understatement. Ron was able to bypass the alarm systems with minimal help from Wade but he turned each system back on as he passed. Using the power of the Blade and the Band Ron instinctively knew where the guards would be stationed and each lone guard was neutralized before he even realized he was no longer alone. As the guards were taken out Ron dragged them out of sight, two were in closets, three were dragged down long passageways that Ron had informed Wade to tell Kim to bypass and one was stuffed down a waste disposal unit.

Then Ron hit the jackpot. Just as Kim was arriving at the island Ron was standing on a balcony that was overlooking a large room that had been converted into a dormitory for the rest of the guards. Beneath him were thirty men resting in bunks or watching a TV that was placed in one corner of the room. Ron called Wade and gave him the location of the dormitory, it wouldn't do to have Kim walk into this room and see the aftermath of what he was about to do.

Ron stored the Kimmunicator in a pocket and then made his plan. He walked out over the center of the room on a thin beam and made his way over to the area just above the group that was watching the television. Leaving the Lotus Blade sheathed he dived off the beam and did an almost perfect swan dive toward the group, almost perfect because he landed on his feet almost soundlessly. Ron immediately sprang into the air again and executed a complete 360 degree turn while extending his right foot out in front of him. The three men that had been seated on the couch had no time to do anything at all. As Ron's foot connected with each jaw in turn the three men and the couch fell over backward out for the count.

There were three others in the corner but everything had happened so fast they only had enough time to turn toward the sound of their fellows falling before the each received a jarring fist to the jaw knocking them out instantly. Ron then jumped onto the television and then jumped again landing on the same beam above the group where he had started.

The rest of the guards in the room had heard the commotion coming from the corner but by the time they looked in that direction all they could see were six guards laying on the ground and an overturned couch, Ron was already gone. Several of the guard started toward the TV corner while the rest just returned to their reading or whatever they had been doing, after all, there was no one there and what kind of idiot would attack a room full of guards. That was the last thought that most of had for quite some time.

The few that were paying attention swore later that a black wraith had come out of nowhere and that as each person was touched they fell unconscious instantly. The truth of the matter was that Ron saw the guards as though they were moving in slow-motion and had almost casually walked around the room and stopped at each one determining the quickest and easiest way of putting each one to sleep.

Kim had reached the entrance to the hideout and started to worry remembering her last encounter with Dr. Dementor. As Kim contacted Wade to disable the alarm systems she noticed that Wade was leaning slightly back in his chair sipping his soda with one hand while typing with the other. This relaxed behavior was unlike Wade but each security system went down as if by magic as she approached it so she just forgot Wade's unusual and went about the business at hand. She couldn't remember the last time a mission had gone this well. Each guard post appeared to be deserted and Wade was able to direct her to Dr. Dementor's location quickly by steering her away from what he said were dead end corridors.

As Kim reached the central lab, where Dr. Dementor always was, she silently opened the door. There was the good Doctor standing at a small worktable about ten feet from her. It seemed to Kim that all her luck today was good luck. Dementor had his back to the door and Kim was able to walk directly up behind him. When she reached Dementor Kim placed her hands on her hips and purposely cleared her throat. At the sound Dementor turned around and his jaw almost hit the floor when he saw who was standing there with a very dark look in her green eyes. Dementor almost fainted but quickly caught himself and started screaming "GUARDS, GUARDS, QUICKLY COME TO ME." Kim just glared at Dementor while he frantically looked about expecting guards to come pouring through the doors at any second, but none ever came, they were all sleeping peacefully, well all except for one who had his head buried in garbage at the bottom of a waste disposal shaft.

As Kim quickly grabbed Dr. Dementor and roughly tied his hands behind his back, more roughly that she normally would have, she was unaware that she was being watched. About 30 feet above her, hidden in the shadows of the expansive central lab, was brown haired man dressed all in dark grey. He had a smile on his face that could have brightened a rainy day on London and said softly as Kim led Dr. Dementor out of the room to be picked up by a waiting GL jet. "Hiya KP, it's really nice to see you again. Then he disappeared into the gloom.

Next – More of Kim's missions and a mysterious sighting

* * *

AN:

Thanks for all the encouaging reviews.

See Kim is back in the story at last, I think she'll be here through the rest of the story but I can't promise anything. (This thing has a way of writing parts that I didn't plan on)

Felix and Monique will return and later some surprise guests and least a surprise situation.

I'm not to good writing the action stuff, for that I apologize. It would be a much better story if I was able to put on paper what I can see in my head.

Still working on the formatting and the "too many commas" thing hope it's getting easier to read.

Please R&R so I can work on correcting the shortcoming of the story. Please and thank you.


	12. Chapter 11  Is Kim crazy?

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

Sorry for the short chapter but I live in Chicago and had to watch the Sox clobber Houston in the first game of the World Series. I suppose I could of made the chapter longer but somehow this seems the place to end it.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Is Kim Crazy?

When Kim had exited Professor Dementor's lair she had found GJ arriving in force. She thought that there must have been fifty Agents in total and they were now just milling around now with nothing to do. When she had asked for the Agent in charge she had been directed to a transport standing slightly off from the others. As she approached the lone craft, pushing Professor Dementor in front of her with constant jabs to his back she saw that an Agent wearing the distinctive command helmet was standing next to the transport. She knew instantly who that Agent was by the superior way he was standing. With or without the helmet she would know agent Wil Du anywhere.

When she got close enough she gave Professor Dementor a swift kick in the seat of his pants that sent him sprawling into the sand directly in front of Agent Du. "Hey take this off my hands will ya" she shouted above the noise of the engines and as she turned to leave and await her own transport that was arriving at the beach she looked over her shoulder and shouted "Oh, and give him some paper and a pencil. He might want to write someone a letter". When she arrived at her own transport several minutes later she was smiling. The first time she had smiled in a long, long time.

Agent Wil Du was sitting at the command center of the lead transport. He had dispatched several Agents into the lair and was waiting for their report. He was a little confused when Kim Possible had thrown, or rather kicked, Professor Dementor into his hands. The fact that she hadn't brought anyone else out with her is what worried him. Dementor never had fewer that 25 people guarding his lair and so far no one had seen a single other person on the island.

When the report finally came in it did nothing but confuse him further. According to the Agent making the report they had found a large room that was serving as a dormitory of sorts and, at last count, about 30 guards, all unconscious except one. And that one guard had acted happy to see the GJ Agents. He claimed that the lair was haunted and swore to everyone that he had caught a glimpse of a dark unearthly form that had a strange blue glow and moved at inhuman speeds knocking men out with a single touch. According to the GJ Agent the ex-guard would confess to anything from the sinking of the Titanic to the theft of the Crown Jewels if they would just take him away.

The sweep team later found seven more guards lying around the lair stuffed in closets, laying in empty hallways and even one who was found unconscious in the garbage dump. Each of them told the same story once they had regained consciousness, they simply didn't know. One minute they were standing guard and the next they were being awakened by the GJ Agents. Agent Du was an efficient Agent and a loyal one but no one had ever used the term inquisitive when they talked about Wil Du. So he simply filed the report, in triplicate, and forgot it. There was one very fleeting moment though when he wondered why Kim Possible would stuff guards into a closet but it was, as I said, only a fleeting moment.

When Kim arrived back home later that morning the tweebs were in the living room with Anna Possible. As Kim walked through the room on her way to the kitchen she had kissed her Mother on the cheek as a way of saying hello and had even greeted the tweebs by mussing their hair with her hands before disappearing into the kitchen for a late breakfast. Anna Possible was dumbstruck, not only did Kim give her a kiss and greet the tweebs but she had a smile on her face. In shock Anna stood quickly and raced into kitchen. She saw Kim casually pouring cereal into a bowl and.. and OH MY GOD she was humming a tune as she did it. Anna sat down at the kitchen table, quickly, before she fell down. Kim looked at her mother for a moment before she saw the look of shock on her face then she set her now full bowl on the counter and moved to the table sitting down directly across from her Mother. "Mom are you all right" What's the matter" Kim asked. It took a few moments before Anna Possible was able to say anything. When she was finally able to speak she said "I'm all right Kimmie, how are you? You seem Uh.. different"

Kim honestly didn't know what her mother was talking about she felt just fine, better than fine, she felt alive. So she said "If fine Mom, really I am. I guess I'm just having a really good day. The mission went just perfect and I.. well I guess I'm just happy that's all".

Then Kim started humming again and stood to pour some milk over the cereal in her bowl and after putting the milk back into the 'fridge she walked over and sat down at the table. Still humming to herself she started to eat her breakfast. Anna Possible just looked at the daughter, she could swear that Kimmie was actually bobbing around and doing a little chair dance while she hummed tunelessly and ate her cereal. Anna Possible simply stood and backed slowly out of the kitchen.

As soon as she was out of sight she turned and raced for the den. As soon as she got there she swung the door closed and dialed the number that would connect her to her husband James at work, she failed to notice that the door had not closed completely. As James Possible got on the phone Anna frantically told him about Kim's behavior, everything from mussing the twins hair to dancing in her chair. James thought for a moment and then said "I don't know what your worried about dear, our little Kimmie-cub has just come back to us that's all"

"JAMES" Anna almost shouted "How can you say that "Yes I better that anyone knows that the mind is a wondrous and resilient thing but this kind of change in so short a time is simply impossible." To this James had his standard response "Anna" he said "Anything is possible for a Possible". Anna just shook her head, she had been hearing that for years and, mostly, it was true but this was different, this was her daughter's mental well being. So she continued "James, we both know that one good day or one good mission will not make this drastic of a change in anyone"

The argument continued for a few more minutes before Anna hung up the phone. She had failed convince her husband that something was wrong. She just sat there in the den for a while trying to sort things out in her own mind so that when James got home she could properly construct an argument.

Unknown to Anna, Kim had walked by the partially open door just a few minutes before. Even though she was not and eavesdropper the tone in her Mothers voice made her stop and listen. She had only heard her Mothers side of the discussion or argument or whatever it was. But it was enough to send her walking up the stairs deep in thought.

As she entered her room she looked around for her Panda-Roo and for a moment felt panic that it was not sitting in the center of her bed as it always did, then she remembered that it was gone and this only sent her thoughts reeling further. "So many questions and so few answers" she thought "Mom's right, why do I feel this good after only one good mission. I do feel good right?" she questioned herself, and the answer was "Yes, I do feel good. I haven't felt this good in a long time, so the question really is why? Why do I feel so good?" with this question in mind she started going over her day moment by moment trying to find the moment that made the difference.

She remembered leaving for the mission "No" she thought "I still felt a little scared then, it wasn't 'till I was walking down the hallways in Professor Dementor's lair that I started to feel better and.. and.. wait a minute that was even before I got to the lab. I couldn't possibly have known then that I would capture Dementor that easily. So what made me feel so good" Kim pondered this for a while longer and as she thought she made her way to her bed and, absently taking off her shoes, she laid down.

As she started to get comfortable she unconsciously reached again toward the spot where her Panda-Roo once sat. As she stopped herself again she thought "Whoa, that's twice I've thought about Panda-Roo in the last few minutes and I haven't done that for a couple of months. Even when I was feeling so bad I felt I could just die I didn't do that. I wonder what….." and then it struck her. It wasn't the mission that had changed her, it was a feeling. She then remembered the exact moment things had changed. She was walking down the hallway toward the lab with a slightly hesitant shuffle and then suddenly she was walking with confidence. She was walking straight and tall. She had felt a presence. All at once she felt protected, she felt secure, she felt happy, she felt loved, she felt…. "Oh my God" she thought "I felt Ron. Mom's right, I'm going crazy!"

* * *

AN:

userx: Thanks, I hope things continue to stay on track. Got a few twists to throw in a little later. I only wish I could write this the way I see it playing out in my head. It would be so much better.

please write more: I've never given up on anything in my life, don't worry I won't start now. I'll at least finish this FanFic.


	13. Interlude The Poem

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story 

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

I've been asked about the poem that Professor Dementor left for Kim. While I'm not a poet (in any stretch of the imagination) I thought I'd post this, it may not be the best but maybe it will get the feeling across. So please forgive me in advance…Obbiejoe

Difficult formatting, had to seperate each stanza with italics and bold, won't work any othe way, tried -html - doc - rtf and a few others, sorry.

**

* * *

To Kim Possible**

_In days long gone by_

_I would tremble and shake_

_At the thought of you coming_

_My freedom to take_

**But those days are gone**

**And I think that it's fun**

**'cause were there were two**

**There is now only one**

I_ thought you the strongest_

_We all did my dear_

_When the other had parted_

_We still cringed in fear_

**But soon we discovered**

**And let out a cheer**

**'cause the whole that's been**

**parted is nothing to fear**

_You no longer cause us_

_to tremble and shake_

_for the fear that we had_

_turned out to be fake_

**Your sidekick has left you**

**And though you come on**

**We no longer fear you**

**It's not Kim and Ron**

_I thought I may stay here_

_Your green eyes to see_

_But then I thought No_

_It is better to flee_

**For to see you right now**

**Less than you were**

**Would make my heart heavy**

**Would make my eyes blur**

_So I leave this place now_

_And I leave you this thought_

_You'll never more beat me_

_You'd have lost had we fought_

**So goodbye my princess**

**As Shego would say**

**Been nice while it lasted**

**But gone is that day**

_When into out hearts_

_Fear would you strike_

_Addio and farewell_

_And I bid you goodnight_

Your Loving friend and villain

Professor Dementor

(I await our next meeting, XXXXOOOOXXXX)


	14. Chapter 12  Crazy & the sound of cheese

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

Chapter 12 – Crazy and the sound of cheese

As Ron was jetting back home after leaving Dementor's lair his mind was in turmoil. He knew that he was doing the right thing; well he thought he was anyway. He saw how Kim's demeanor had changed when she had cuffed Dementor's hands behind his back "And that's a good thing isn't it" he thought. But something just didn't feel right. He remembered sitting up there in the shadows watching Dementor while waiting for Kim arrive and he remembered the smile that had been on his face. It was a real smile for once. Not one of the forced smiles he had been using to convince his friends, and himself, that he was okay. Then he remembered seeing Kim sneak into the room and recalled the way his breathing had stopped and his heart had emptied of all happiness when he saw her again.

As these thoughts kept repeating in his head he was suddenly interrupted.

BOOP-BOOP-BOOP-BOOP

Ron reached over to the navigation console where the Kimmunicator was plugged in and pressed the Accept button. When the screen lit up he saw Wade sitting in his chair, the ever-present soda in his hand and a huge smile on his face.

Wade: "Ronnie, I don't know how to thank you enough. I just got done talking to Kim and the difference in her is just… well.. it's just amazing"

Ron: "Hey, no big Wade. Just doin what I can to make things better ya know"

It was then that Wade noticed the empty look on Ron's face but the look was only there for a moment and was quickly replaced by that same silly grin that Ron always had. Well it looked like the same grin but Wade knew that there was something different, something he couldn't quite put his finger on…. yet.

Wade: "Well just so you know there was a kind of strange report filed by GJ. It says something about a ghost or something like that. But I'm in the process of burying it in their files so don't worry about that."

Ron: "Thanks Wade, you really rock you know"

Wade: "Yea thanks. Well I just wanted to say thanks again. You don't know how much of a difference you made today. Hey gotta go, dinners ready and my Mom really gets pissed if I don't at least leave my room for meals ya know. So I guess I'll see ya later Ron"

As the screen faded to black the grin slowly faded from Ron's face and he sat there in stony silence the rest of the way back home.

When Wade returned to his room after dinner he checked the web site and his e-mail for messages. Finding nothing too important he hacked into the GJ network again to make sure the report that he had told Ron about was buried and buried deep. When the report was up on his screen he decided to look in over in detail just to make sure no one had seen anything that would connect Ron to the incident. Thirty minutes later, after reading the report three times Wade was just staring at the screen in wonder.

"Wait a minute" Wade thought "Ron only got into the lair about ten minutes before Kim but according to this report GJ found thirty Seven guards in the place. Thirty of them in one room and the other seven scattered around the lair."

Mentally doing the math Wade came up with about one guard every 16.2 seconds and once he took into account the size of the lair and the distance Ron had to travel. Well let's just say that Wade ended up shaking his head and wondering what had really happened in those 10 minutes. Wade decided then and there that next time he was going to put a trace on Ron's Kimmunicator just to see what happens.

**Kim and Monique**

Kim was still lying on her bed wondering if she was really going crazy when the phone rang. She looked over and saw it was Monique's number and name on the small Caller ID screen and answered it immediately. She had to talk to someone so she could get the thoughts straight in her mind and her Mom was defiantly out of the question and Monique would have been her next choice anyway, it was like a godsend.

Monique heard the ringing stop when Kim answered the phone and the ringing was replaced by Kim's voice.

Kim: "Monique, thank God you called. We have to talk and I mean right now, in person."

Monique: "Well I was supposed to meet Felix for a soda in about 10 minutes is it okay if he comes along"

Kim: "I'm sorry Mo. But no, this has to be just the two of us. There's something going on that… well… Uh… we just need to talk alone okay? I'll make it up to you I promise. I'm sure that Felix will understand. Please Mo it's really really important"

Monique: "Uh.. okay K. I'll call Fel and let him know I can't make it. Where and when baby girl"

Kim: "Oh thanks Mo. I really appreciate it. How about the park, the bench by the mural. No one goes there this time of day and this is really private. 10 minutes?"

Monique: "Okay girl, but this better be good enough for me to pass up time with my 'Only Truly'. See ya in 10"

As Kim hung up the phone she sat up and started putting on her shoes wondering the whole time just how she was going to explain all this to Monique. As she left the house a few minutes later and jogged to the park she still hadn't thought of a good way to begin.

Five minutes later Kim was seated on the bench in the park wringing her hands nervously and biting her lower lip still trying to think of a way to tell Monique that she thought she was crazy. As it turned out this question solved itself because as Monique walked up to the bench and sat next to her best friend Kim suddenly threw her arms around Monique and with her head on Monique's shoulder started crying. Between Kim's sobs Monique kind of made out what Kim was trying to say.

After about 5 minutes Monique grabbed Kim by the shoulders and, gently pushing her away so she could look her in the eyes. Monique saw the fear in Kim's eyes through the tears that were still falling. It was now Monique's turn to talk.

Monique: "Hey sweetie let me get this straight. You think you're going crazy just because you're having a good day and during this good day you happen to think of a guy that has been part of your life for like the last 13 years, a guy that you cared for, a guy that you loved? Baby girl let me clue you in. You'd be crazy if you _didn't_ think about Ron once in a while. I mean come on girl, that man was so much a part of your life you were almost one person."

Monique felt Kim relax in her grip and noticed that Kim's eyes were starting to clear up a bit. "I guess I never thought of it that way Mo." Kim said in a much steadier voice "It's just that I miss him so much. I drove him away Mo. It was all my fault he left like he did. If I hadn't yelled at him that night in the Bueno-Nacho I……." Kim's voice trailed off and Monique saw tears starting to form in Kim's eyes again. But these were different; they were no longer the tears of someone afraid. They were the tears of someone who had lost the most important thing in their life and this Monique understood because if she and Felix ever… Monique suddenly stopped. "Well wadda ya know" Monique thought "I guess I really love that little guy after all"

At that moment when Monique thought about Felix, she completely understood what Kim had lost when Ron had left. Holding each other tightly with their heads on each other shoulders they both sat there in tears while the sun slowly slipped away behind the mural leaving the two friends in darkness in more ways than one. But Monique thought that Kim would be okay now, she still had to cry herself out but the worst was over.

As the friends parted company later that evening they hugged once again and each of them headed away in different direction. Kim headed home with her eyes finally dry; she was trying to recapture some of the happiness she had felt earlier that day. She wasn't succeeding completely but it was a start. By the time she reached the front door of her home she had realized that it was okay to think about Ron. It was okay to think about all of the good times they had shared. And it was thinking about those good times that had brought a small smile back to her face as she walked through the front door.

Monique on the other hand was not going home. She was headed toward the home of Felix Renton. It was not the past that was on Monique's mind, it was the future. When Felix opened the door in answer to the door bell he saw Monique standing there with a very strange look on her face.

As Monique walked in she didn't even bother to close the door behind her. She simply walked over to Felix and folded herself onto his lap placing her arms gently around his neck. Bending her head toward his she kissed him. Felix was a little surprised by this behavior; sure he and Monique had kissed before, plenty of times over the last few months. They had even done more than kiss, much more. But it had always been like wanna be's or maybe even gonna be's. This kiss was entirely different. Felix felt that the wannas and the gonnas were gone, this kiss very plainly said is. As Felix returned the kiss he used one hand to slowly close the front door and he then wheeled them into the den. When he finally released the controls for his chair he found a much better use for that hand.

**Ron**

After the jet softly landed and drifted into its assigned section of the garage Ron disconnected the Kimmunicator from the navigation panel and climbed slowly from his seat. As he entered the house he smelled an aroma that made his mouth water. Entering the kitchen he saw that his nose had not let him down. Hirotaka and Yori were seated at the expansive kitchen table with several bags of Bueno-Nacho takeout lined up neatly in front of them.

Rufus was standing on the table staring at Yori with a pleading look in his small black eyes. When Rufus noticed that Ron had entered the kitchen he pointedly turned his back to Ron and folding his paws in front of him and you quite clearly heard a "Humph". Ron looked sorrowfully at his diminutive pink friend and kneeling next to the table said "I'm really sorry Rufus but I couldn't take you with me this time. I wasn't sure how things were going to work out. I promise I'll take you next time, I swear." Ron opened one of the bags on the table and after searching for a moment took the cheesiest Naco out of the bag and presented it to his friend as a peace offering. Smelling the cheese Rufus turned around and with a look that positively meant you better said "Uh Huh. Uh Huh" and allowed Ron to present the offering to him. Soon the sounds of small mole rat teeth chomping on a hard Naco shell filled the air and, for a time, it seemed that all was right with the world.

\

Ron turned his attention to Hirotaka and Yori and said "What's all this for?" gesturing at the table filled with Bueno-Nacho bags. Hirotaka simply smiled as Yori answered for both of them. "It is a new tradition Stoppable-san. Hirotaka and I have decided that it would be our honor to present you with a feast of your favorite foods upon your return from a mission." Ron simply looked at his smiling friends and with a straight face said "Well… as long as it doesn't mean I can't eat it any other time" then he smiled and bowing slightly and said "I am deeply indebted to you both for this honor, but if you'll excuse me I gotta eat" and then Ron sat quickly and started ripping bags open stuffing the contents of each bag into his waiting mouth.

Two days later Ron was sparing with Hirotaka when they were interrupted by a unique sound.

BOOP-BOOP-BOOP-BOOP

Ron dropped his stance and bowed to Hirotaka before rushing to the bench where Rufus and his now ever-present Kimmunicator sat. Pushing the accept button while allowing Rufus to scamper up to his shoulder Ron looked into the screen and said;

Ron: "Hey Wade, What's the sitch"

Wade: "Ya know, I'm never gonna get tired of that."

Ron simply smiled at the screen for a moment before Wade continued.

Wade: "I just sent Kim off to the Mediterranean Ron. It seems that señor Senior Senior and Junior are at it again. This time Junior seems to be the instigator though. He's kidnapped some big Spanish singing group and he's holding them hostage until their manager agrees to use Junior as an opening act for their next concert appearance."

Ron: "Okay Wade, you know the routine, download the coordinates while I get ready, anything special I should know?"

Wade: "Well now that you mention it remember those spinning tops of doom that SOMEONE recommended to the Senior's? Well it seems they got an upgrade. Now they not only spin but there are lasers attached to each top"

Ron remembered who the SOMEONE was that Wade was referring to and sheepishly looked at the screen seeing Wade with a very fake stern look on his face. As they both laughed. Ron had reached his room and was swiftly donning his gray Ninja suit while Rufus started putting on the similar outfit that Ron had presented to him just the day before. When he happened to look at the screen again he saw that Wade was simply staring out of the screen as he got ready. Ron simply looked at the screen and said "What?"

Wade: "Hey I'm just enjoying this. For the first time since I can remember I don't have to look the other way while the person at the other end of the Kimmunicator gets changed"

In fact Wade was just now noticing how much Ron had changed. "Wow" he said to himself "Ron has really bulked up. Heck, more than bulked up he's absolutely Uh. What's the word? Oh yea, Ripped" Ron interrupted Wade's thought when he spoke again.

Ron: "Okay Wade I'm almost to the jet, can you get some specs or something on those top things? I'll look at them on the way. Oh, and just so I know, how much lead time will I have before Kim gets there"

Wade: "Okay, I'll have the manufacturing specs downloaded in a sec and you'll only have about 10 minutes when you get there before Kim's transport arrives"

Ron: "Thanks buddy. But ya know this 10 minute thing doesn't leave me a whole lotta time. We gotta think of a way to get me there faster. Maybe you can call me first next time okay"

Wade: "Good idea Ron, I'll do that. Uh… okay all the specs are downloaded and the nav system is ready to go. Good luck Ron, I'll talk to you later"

As his screen blanked Wade sat back with a satisfied smile on his face and started talking to the now blank screen in front of him. "Hey buddy, you'll never know that I waited 15 minutes before I called you. Now let's just make sure that the tracking program is up and running"

As Ron arrived at the island he made sure that his small jet was hidden beneath the palm trees near where he had landed. He had made the decision to land at the far end of the small island as a precaution. He didn't want anyone to spot his plane and suspect someone else was here. Especially Kim. As he looked at the map displayed on the screen of his Kimmunicator he oriented himself and after telling Rufus to hang on he started running. He was about 2 miles from the Senior's lair so he called on the power of the Band and started sprinting. When he arrived at the wall to the lair he didn't stop. With his enhanced knowledge of the way any trap could be sprung he just picked the most likely spot of the wall to be clear and jumped. He cleared the 15 foot wall with two feet to spare.

Noticing that there was no one in sight he hurried quickly to the entrance of the lair and using nothing but enhanced muscle power he forced the doors open and then closed them behind him. The spinning tops of doom proved to be easier to defeat that their earlier prototypes. As he stopped so that he would be detected the Tops spun out of their hidden niches in the walls and started spinning around the room firing their lasers in all directions. Ron simply used his speed and the Lotus Blade which he had transformed into a slightly concave mirror. Using the transformed Lotus Blade he reflected the laser blasts back toward each top as they attacked him and within three minutes all of the tops had been destroyed.

"Let's see" he said to himself "Two minutes to run from the beach, three minutes here, that leaves me about 5 minutes to clean up this mess and then make sure nothing else here can hurt Kim" With the help of Rufus every scrap of the destroyed tops had been gathered up and stored back into the hidden recesses in the walls within two minutes leaving no trace of their recent destruction. Ron placed Rufus into his special pocket and then hurried deeper into the lair until he found the spot where the hostages we being kept. He was surprised to see that they were only restrained by simple ropes tied to the legs of the comfortable looking chairs they were sitting in. They were sitting at a table that was filled with food and desserts. And there was Junior sitting at the head of the table acting for all the world like he was hosting a dinner party instead of a kidnapping.

Ron smiled to himself saying "Well, that's Junior" and backed into the shadows to wait for Kim's arrival. He failed to notice that Rufus was peering out of his pocket and shaking a bit.

Half a world away Wade was sitting in his room staring at a monitor in front of him watching as a small red dot on the screen suddenly stopped and went immobile. If anyone had been in the room with Wade they would have heard him slowly saying to himself "No way man, there's just no way." over and over.

Kim walked into the room about 2 minutes later making no attempt at stealth. Junior looked up and simply stood saying "Ah my Blue Fox. I am so glad to see you once again. Would you care to join us for a small dinner?"

As soon as Junior said the word "Dinner" Rufus couldn't hold it in any more. With his mouth watering he looked at the table and said "Cheeeese." Ron quickly looked down at Rufus and shushed him quietly by making the finger to the lips gesture which Rufus instantly understood and he ducked quickly deep into the pocket. He wanted to get away from the look Ron had given him but even more, he needed to stop looking at that table full of food.

Kim had been standing a mere six feet away when Rufus lost control and she spun quickly searching the room to see who had spoken. Ron held his breath and shrunk further into the shadows. As Kim scanned the room she failed to see Ron standing in the deep shadows. After only a few quick seconds Kim decided that perhaps she had just heard an echo or the slap of water on the high cliffs just outside the open windows to her left. She then turned her attention back to the task at hand but had subconsciously filed away that sound for future reference. For some reason it had sounded very familiar but her subconscious could not yet reason why.

Needless to say the hostages were freed in record time and as Junior was being lead away to a waiting GJ helicopter he simply looked at Kim and said "It seems it is not to be this time my sweet Blue Fox. Perhaps you can arrive earlier next time and we will have time for that dinner no?"

As soon as Ron was sure all was well he had slipped away unnoticed and making his way back to the beach had left the island flying low and fast to avoid the incoming GJ forces and the news crews who were here to see the previously kidnapped singing group. Ron and Rufus had a nice long talk on the way home about how a ninja was supposed to be undetectable. Ron never did find out the name of the group that had kidnapped. He honestly didn't care. His reason for being there was Kim and no one or nothing else.

Things continued in this manner for the next three weeks. There were seven more missions. Nothing of any real importance but each time Kim found it easier and easier to accomplish the missions. This was what started nagging at the back of Kim's mind. After the last mission against Frucal Lucre, this broke all of her previous speed records by the way. She had tried to recall the last time she had run up against any opposition at all. After thinking about this for quite some time without any success she finally changed the way she looked at things and started trying to determine the first mission she had where all opposition was missing.

It only took her about 5 minutes to remember this mission. It was the mission against Professor Dementor, the same mission where she had gotten that weird feeling of being protected. As Kim changed into her PJ's and slid into her bed for the night she tried to recall the feelings she had experienced that day. Maybe, just maybe there was a clue there. She was still thinking about this when sleep overtook her and she started dreaming, dreaming mostly about a blond headed skinny young man with a silly grin but once in while she dreamed about a small pink mole rat and the curious sound he made.

AN:

I've gotten a lot of questions about my update speed (I personally think it's slower that I would like) But hey I'm retired and now run my own consulting firm. I have a lot of hurry up and wait time and a laptop. Any more questions?

Sorry about the poem, it was supposed to be broken into 4 line stanza's but I couldn't get the spaces recognized when I uploaded and edited. If I get it figured out I'll fix it.

Just a few more chapters (I think, maybe more than a few, this things keeps making me revise the outline, must have a life of it's own)


	15. Chapter 13  The Sighting

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

AN: had to re-write this chapter about five times. Just couldn't get it to seem right. Still not real happy with it but I think the point I was trying to make comes across. Sorry if the writing is a little … ah weird. Please R&R as I reserve the right to re-write it again. Ideas would be welcome.

* * *

Chapter 13 - The Sighting

**- - - Kim - - -**

Kim awoke early the following morning. As she lay there in that twilight realm between sleep and wakefulness she had a dim recollection of the dreams she had the previous night. By the time she was fully awake those recollections were fading away and by the time she had completed her shower and dressed casually for the day in blue jeans and her favorite green crop top any memories of the dreams were gone entirely. But her strange dreams had left behind a weird feeling. As she was staring into her mirror arranging her long red hair into its usual flip she noticed a strange unshakeable smile that had seemed to paste itself to her lips.

As she padded down the stairs in her bare feet toward the enticing smell of morning coffee she was still trying to recall what she had dreamt about last night. But by the time she entered the kitchen she had given up trying. She saw her Mother sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee and browsing through the morning paper. After a quick "Hi Mom" she had poured herself a mug of coffee and sat down across from her mother. She was having a little bit of trouble drinking her coffee because of the small smile that was still infused to her face.

Anna Possible looked lovingly at her daughter over top of the paper. She recalled how worried she had been a few short weeks ago when Kim had gone through that dramatic change. But recalled that Kim had returned from the long walk she had gone on still happy but very subdued, almost normal. Kim had even mentioned Ron a few times over last few weeks and had not gone into a funk. As Anna looked at her daughter who was absently looking out the window while sipping her coffee a smile crossed her lips. "Kimmie was definitely getting better" she thought "I think maybe it's time I gave her back the things I've been holding for her"

Anna folded the paper and set it down on the table. The action caused Kim to absently return her look to her Mother. As their eyes locked across the table Anna stood and said "Kimmie, I've been holding something of yours that I think you may want back" Kim looked back at her Mother with a questioning look in her eyes and said "Uh.. Okay, sure" and returned to sipping her coffee. "It's in the back of the closet upstairs, the one with all the winter coats and things" Anna continued. Kim looked up from her coffee and simply said "Okay Mom, I'll look for it next time I go upstairs okay?" and then watched her mother leave the room to finish getting ready to leave for the hospital.

After finishing her coffee Kim rinsed out the mug and placed it in the sink then started upstairs to get a pair of socks and her shoes. As she passed the upstairs closet her mother had mentioned she paused and opened the door. There in the back of the closet was a large trash bag that Kim recognized immediately. As Kim pulled the bag from its hiding place in the closet she remembered all of the pictures, scrapbooks and other memories that it contained, even her Panda-Roo. With a soft smile on her face Kim thought "Thanks Mom. You rock. I should have known I could count on you not to let me do stupid things."

Returning to her room she paused for a moment and then placed the unopened bag into her own closet. "Someday I'll be able to look at this stuff again" she thought "But not just yet" when she closed the closet door on her bag of memories she grabbed her socks that she had laid out on the bed, picked up her shoes and hurried back down the stairs to catch her mother before she left and give her a big hug and a thank you.

**- - - Wade - - -**

Wade was sitting in the chair in his room alternating between sipping a large diet soda through a straw and munching on a bag of potato chips. He had been sitting there so long that the soda was now warm but he hardly noticed. Playing out on the large monitor in front of him were the recordings he had made of the last several missions. Specifically the recordings he had made of Ron's movements during those missions.

After the first shocking look he had gotten from the Senior Island mission Wade had enhanced the recording program. It now recorded Ron's vital statistics and any energy signatures as well as Ron's movements. The more he studied the recordings the more confused he had become. Ron's vital statistics hardly ever changed during a mission, it was as if he wasn't exerting himself at all. The only exception to this was when the small pink dot that represented Kim came in close proximity to Ron's own red dot. When this had happened Ron's heartbeat sped up his blood pressure rose slightly.

As strange as this was it was not the part of the recording that Wade studied and analyzed most. The strangest part of all of Wade's recordings was the strange energy signatures that Wade had currently displayed on the screen in front of him. At first Wade had been convinced that Ron was using some type of mechanical enhancements but the energy signatures had fit no known type of mechanical or electrical device that Wade's expansive search had yet discovered.

That was when Wade had decided to look back on previous missions that Ron had been involved in prior to his leaving Middleton. Wade had hardly ever looked at these recordings. He only had them to expand his database of the devices that the villains were using so he could one day track a villain based on the type of weapon he used. To Wade's surprise the weird signature had been there for quite some time. To a much weaker degree sure, and only when Ron had been sure that Kim was in danger, but there they were. This had convinced Wade that the energy was not being generated by any artificial device but by Ron himself and surprisingly, and to a lesser degree, Rufus had showed signs of the energy too.

If Wade was confused before, now he was befuddled. As he sipped his warm soda and munched on his stale potato chips Wade continued to stare at the screen trying desperately to assign a scientific explanation for what he was seeing. He was failing miserably.

**- - - Felix and Monique - - -**

Felix was feeling a little uneasy lately. At least since his relationship with Monique had taken its recent turn toward romance. He had been brought up believing that a true romantic relationship was based on trust and complete truthfulness. He knew for a fact that his mother and father had not only believed in but had lived that type of relationship before he had lost his father to the accident. Yet here he was, he knew the truth of Ron's disappearance but had not confided that truth to Monique.

He realized that all of the details of his life did not have to be confessed, but he also knew that the things that a partner felt most deeply about should at least be discussed. Monique obviously cared deeply about Kim, after all, she told him about almost everything. She had talked about her feelings for Kim and the problems that Kim was having dealing with Ron's disappearance. He knew about the talk in the park and what Kim had been feeling just prior to that. This had made him so uncomfortable around Monique that it was putting their relationship in jeopardy.

Felix had tried to talk to Ron about this during the last three weekly phone calls. But he just couldn't come right out and tell Ron that he felt he had to tell Monique, I mean he did pinky swear didn't he. But Felix knew that it wouldn't be long before he broke down and told Monique everything he knew (as well as a few things he only suspected.)

What Felix failed to do was consider Monique. He knew all the facts but just didn't seem to be able to put them together. He knew Monique was beautiful and well dressed. He also knew that Monique was smart, maybe he failed to realize how smart. Monique had known for some time, even before their relationship had deepened, that Felix knew something he wasn't sharing and she also knew that the something concerned Ron. She had just waited. She knew that eventually Felix would spill the beans. She saw how it was eating away at Felix but she was a patient girl and figured she could wait. Just how long she could wait she was about to find out.

**- - - The Sighting ---**

BEEP-BEEP-DA-BEEP

Kim had just finished dinner with her family when she heard the Kimmunicator calling her from the other room. After a quick swallow and a "Scuse me" she left the table and hurried to the living room to answer the call.

Kim: "Yea Wade what have we got"

Wade was still disappointed every time Kim answered without her old "What's the sitch" but he still had hopes that he would hear her use the phrase again.

Wade: "You'll never guess Kim. The plans for the LaserTech Laser have gone missing again. This is a little different though. They were last seen about a week ago. The scientist a Uh . Dr. Johnston got the flu and has been at home recovering since last Tuesday. When he got back to the lab this morning he noticed that the plans were missing and assumed they had been removed and placed back into the security vault. They haden't"

Kim: "Any clues on where they might have gone Wade?"

Wade: "Well I started searching the security tapes and I came up with a mysterious blank in the tapes last Wednesday morning. I'm trying to enhance the images just before and after the blank spot right now. I just wanted to give you a heads up for now. I'll let you know if anything shows up"

Kim: "Thanks Wade. I think I'll get ready to go anyway. If I know you you'll come up with something. Worst case, I may have to go to LaserTech and look around for myself"

Wade: "Okay Kim. I'll get back to you as soon as something shows up. Talk to ya later"

As soon as Wade cut the connection to Kim he was immediately typing the commands that would connect him to Ron.

BOOP-BOOP-BOOP-BOOP

About six seconds later the image of Ron showed on Wade's screen with Ron's usual "Hey Wade, What the sitch." Wade smiled a little as he thought "At least I still hear it from one of the team. Ya know I don't think I'll ever get used to the brown hair. It's kinda weird seeing Ron look like that" and then proceeded to give Ron the same update that he had just delivered to Kim. After completing his 'heads up' Ron interrupted him.

Ron: "Ya know Wade, I Uh… Ummm…could run over to LaserTech myself and take a look around. Ya never know what might turn up"

Ron had to catch himself quickly. He had almost said that since LaserTech was right here in Go City he could just drive over and take a quick look around. Fortunately he had caught himself in time, he hoped.

Wade: "I may take you up on that later Ron but I don't want you going out of your way till I've had time to finish up on the security footage"

Ron: "Okay Wade. I'll sit tight for now but get back to me if you need anything okay."

Wade: "You got it Ron. You'll be the first to know."

After Wade signed off Ron started pacing. He was a nervous wreck today. A painting he had commissioned weeks ago had been delivered today and now hung in the entry hall of the house. It was positioned so it would be the first thing anyone saw when they walked in the front door. Very happy with the way the painting had turned out Ron had spent the entire afternoon just staring at it. He finally decided that with or without Wade's approval he would go to LaserTech and look around so he went upstairs to change and within five minutes had left the house.

Ron had decided to take the jet rather than drive. He wanted to be ready in case Wade called him. He arrived at LaserTech Industries about three minutes later. Since he was no longer an official part of Team Possible he had engaged the stealth systems of the jet and landed just behind a line of trees to the north of the complex.

He had asked enough questions during Wade's 'heads up' so he knew that Dr. Johnson's lab was in the North wing. As soon as he landed and gotten out of the cockpit he noticed that the Band on his wrist had started glowing softly. Taking this as a sign he cleared his mind and let the Band lead him. Surprisingly it did not lead him toward the complex of buildings but instead he was being pulled to his right and parallel to the tree line.

After about fifty feet he stopped. "There must be something right around here." He thought as he started searching the area around him. While Ron was looking around Rufus had jumped out of his pocket and after a moment headed for the trees a short distance away. Two minutes later Ron heard Rufus chattering "Comon, comon" and after looking around for a moment spotted him at the edge of the woods frantically jumping up and down and waving his small arms. He very clearly wanted Ron to come to that spot. When Ron arrived a few seconds later he saw immediately what had excite his small friend. There were footprints in the soft soil leading toward the complex. Ron picked Rufus up and placed him on his shoulder petting him and saying "All right Rufus, way to go." Then started following the prints into the woods. He soon came to a small tree that had been knocked down out of the footprints path.

The splintered and burned edges of the break told the story. "Shego" Ron thought as he pulled the Kimmunicator from his pocket and pressed the button that would connect him with Wade. As soon as Wades image appeared in the small screen Ron hesitated a moment. "Oh Oh. It's only been about ten minutes since Wade told me about this stuff. I just know that he's going to ask how I got here so quickly and if I know Wade he'll put two and two together and figure out that I'm somewhere near Go City. Well, its to late now I guess I'll just have to trust him." Wade had noticed the short silence from Ron but instead of commenting on it just waited for Ron to tell him what was up.

When Ron focused back onto the image of Wade he just said;

Ron: "Wade, there's something I want you to see."

As Ron pointer the sensor of the Kimmunicator toward the broken tree he continued talking;

Ron: "Check out this tree Wade. Pay particular attention to the area of the break and please tell me that it's not what I think it is."

A wide green light shot from the end of the Kimmunicator and slowly played across the tree finally stopping for a few moments at the broken stump sticking out of the ground before blinking out. Ron could hear the sound of Wade typing as he turned the Kimmunicator up so he could see the screen again. After a second Wade stopped typing and was looking at another of the many monitors scattered around his desk. When he at last turned back to so he was looking out of the screen at Ron he said;

Wade: "Good find Ron. The broken edges of the tree show a definite residue of plasma, so if you were waiting for me to tell you it wasn't Shego then I'm afraid I have to disappoint you. It most definitely _was_ Shego. And using the decay rate from the residue left behind It looks like somewhere around last Wednesday morning.

Ron: "How about the security tapes Wade, been able to get anything from them?"

Wade: "Nothing at all Ron. They're simply blank for about fifteen minutes. Nothing shows on either side of the blank spot. But I think we can now assume that it was Drakken and Shego. The time frame fits exactly"

Ron: "Yea, that's what I was afraid of. Got any leads on where they might be right now?"

Wade: "Nothing yet Ron. But since the plans have been missing for about a week I've started a search program that's looking for thefts or purchases of any of the parts that would be needed to build the laser. I should have something any…." Wade suddenly turned away and looked at another of the monitors and after scanning the information looked back at Ron "Okay. I think I've got something. There have been several of the right kinds of thefts within a 50 mile radius of Phoenix Arizona. Just let me get a satellite in position so I can look for recent traffic in and out of the area and I think I can put you on the spot"

Ron: "You rock Wade, I'll get in the air and head that way now and you can feed me better coordinates when you have them. You better let Kim know so she can get started"

Wade: "already on it Ron. Go ahead and plug the Kimmunicator into the nav system on the jet and I can feed the stuff directly rather than having to bother you."

Ron: "Okay Wade. I'm on my way"

Within minutes Ron was in the air and racing toward northern Arizona and Rufus was snoring quietly in Ron's lap.

BEEP-BEEP-DA-BEEP

Kim answered the Kimmunicator so quickly that Wade thought she must have had her finger on the button when he sent the call signal out. (She did)

Kim: "I'm here Wade, what have you got"

Wade: "Arizona Kim. Somewhere near Phoenix. I should have the exact location by the time you're in the area. Your ride will be there in 5"

Kim: "O-Kay Wade, I now know where. But what I don't know is who."

Wade: "Oh yea. It's Dr. Drakken and Shego."

Kim: "Great. The dynamic duo. Did they show up on the tape you were analyzing?"

Wade: "No the tape was just blank there was Uh.. Well… Other evidence that convinced me it was them."

Kim: "What kind of evidence Wade? Are you sure it them?"

Wade: "Oh it's them alright. What convinced me was the … Ah.. Hey look Kim your rides almost there. You better get moving. I've still gotta trace the exact location. I'll call you when I get it Okay, gotta go, bye."

When the screen went blank Kim headed downstairs to let her 'rents know where she was going and catch her ride. "Weird" she thought "Wade usually likes to brag a little bit when he finds something that everyone else had missed. It's just not like him to avoid the subject like that."

BOOP-BOOP-BOOP-BOOP

Ron reached over to the Kimmunicator and pressed the connect button and Wade appeared instantly on the screen.

Wade: "Hey Ron, I was able to locate what looks like the right place. Ya know they don't even seem to be trying to hide this time. Anyway, at an old abandon missile site about thirty-five miles outside of Phoenix there has been a lot of activity lately when I was checking it out with a feed from one of the GJ satellites I kinda borrowed I spotted Drakkens hover-car fly right into the picture and down one of the old silo's. The coordinates are already fed into your nav system so just put in on automatic and you'll be there in 15"

Ron: "Thanks Wade." Ron flipped the ship into auto-pilot "I knew you'd find them I'm just a little concerned that it took you so long, especially since you said they didn't appear to be hiding"

Wade: "That's just it Ron, the place is so obvious I passed over it a couple of times before I was able to convince myself that they were dumb enough to use the place. The worst part of it is that Kim is only about six or seven minutes behind you. I can try and stall a little but I get the feeling that she thinks I'm trying to hide something so I can't do anything obvious"

Ron: "That's okay Wade. No big. Drakken never did have the best henchmen so I should be okay on time. The only thing I'm worried about is Shego. I can't take her on myself without Kim finding out that there's someone else knocking down the opposition a little. Kim won't have any problem with her but she always surrounds herself with the best guy's in the bunch."

Wade: "I understand Ron, but there's not much we can do about it right now. We'll just have to play it by ear."

Ron: "Yea I guess you're right, well no sense worrying about that now. I'll let you know when I'm close. I've gotta land this thing myself so I can hide it."

Twelve minutes later Ron had landed the plane near a rock overhang and by maneuvering as close as he could get the rock wall he was pretty sure it would not be noticed unless you happened to be standing right on top of it. As he quickly made his way to the old installation he drew a mask over his face. "Just in case Shego or Drakken catch sight of me" he thought.

When he got to the entrance and started bypassing the security systems and alarms Ron noticed that they were far from state of the art. "Funny" he thought "Drakken usually had the best systems out there. He must be getting cheap" As he slipped through the alarms (most of which he didn't even have to shut down to get through) he started noticing the way the henchmen were patrolling the inner corridors. They all seemed to be in the outer area's leaving a clear path to the only area large enough to house the laser if it was as large as the specifications said it was.

He worried on this for a few seconds before his enhanced senses told him in no uncertain terms that this was a trap. But a trap for who? As he was passing a partially open doorway he heard the sounds of conversation coming from the other side of the door ass he stopped to listen he heard;

Henchman 1: "Just like the boss to leave us here minding the store while he and the witch are sunning themselves on a beach in Mexico"

Henchman 2: "Yea I know what you mean. But the boss was so sure that this plan was going to work that he wanted to start celebrating as soon all the tests on that laser thing were done."

Henchman 1: "Well with him and greeny gone we can at least relax a little. You got anything on the radar yet Frank?"

Henchman 2: "Nope not yet. But we'll know when she gets here. The boss has this all planned out, he'll get her this time and that laser thing he build won't leave much left either"

Henchman 1: "Yea, I saw him test it with a bunch of those syntho-drone things. As soon as any of them came into the room it was gone, POOF. Ya don't even have to point the darned thing it just follows the shape of the room and like I said POOF."

Henchman 2: "Yep. He's got her for sure. Then there's nobody to stop him. Pretty soon we'll be working for the leader of the whole darned world and …. Hey, that's gotta be her. A plane just dropped down low enough for someone to parachute out and then bugged out in another direction"

Henchman 1: "Yep. Just like the boss said. I better let him know. I don't want the green witch of his to think I was goofin off on the job. Remember what she did to George?"

Henchman 2: "Yea, I do. Use that phone over there this one here has been acting up a little and we don't wanna take chances now."

Ron heard one of the henchmen dial what sounded like an old rotary dial phone and after a few seconds he said only two words "She's here". Ron had no doubt that they were talking about Kim. This whole thing was a trap to get Kim. From the sounds of it as soon as she entered the room that held the laser she would be vaporized. There was no way Ron was going to allow that to happen. He quickly turned and ran down the corridor toward the large central room and stopped just outside the door. Ron reached behind him and removing the Lotus Blade from its scabbard held it upright in front of him and closed his eyes. Just as Ron had been capable of 'amping down' the effects of the Band and the Blade he had discovered that he also had the capability of amping them up. As Ron felt the power that was surging through him reach a peak he grasped the door handle, twisted it and entered the room.

**- - - Kim - - -**

As Ron was running through the corridors Kim had entered the complex. She had also found it ridiculously easy to bypass the alarm and security systems. "To easy" she thought to herself and then she noticed the same odd positioning of the guards. Almost as if they were directing me toward the place I wanted to go to anyway. She smelled trap. Looking at the building diagram that Wade had downloaded to her Kimmunicator she noticed that there was ventilator duct just two rooms up from her present location that lead directly to the room that Wade has said was the most likely place for the laser.

A few seconds later Kim had entered the room and removed the grill covering the ventilation duct. She then crawled into the duct and made her way toward her destination. About a minute later, just about the time that Ron was turning the door handle and entering the room Kim reached another grill and peering through it saw the laser sitting in the center of the room just as she was reaching for the grill to remove it the laser started firing.

**- - - Ron - - -**

As Ron threw the door open and rushed into the room he realized just how much he had 'amped up' the power and it surprised even him. He was halfway to the laser before it even started firing and even though the bright beams of light did indeed seem to bend around the room he found that he was having very little difficult avoiding them. If he could reach the laser itself and remove the power cell that Wade had said would be located behind a panel on the right side Kim would be safe.

Ten seconds later Ron had gotten close enough to the laser that he no longer had to worry about evading the beams of deadly light. When he reached to device he slowed, knelt down and released the latches that held the cover for the power cell. After opening the cover he was about to reach inside and pull the power cell itself when he felt the hair on his neck stand on end. He had the distinct feeling that he was being watched.

He quickly turned and started scanning the room looking for the source of the feeling he was having. As his eyes scanned upward he noticed something that made him stare in wonder. About halfway up the wall was a vent shaft covered by a grill and through the grill he at first noticed a flash of red that was quickly replace by a soft blue glow. The very same glow that was currently being generated both the Lotus Blade and the Band of the Blade. But this glow was coming from inside the vent shaft. Not knowing what to make of it Ron decided that he best make himself scarce. He mentally 'amped up' the power once again, pulled the power source from the Laser and ran. To the normal eye he would have seemed to simply disappear.

**- - - Kim - - -**

When the laser had started firing Kim had moved back away from the grill slightly. After a second or two she moved forward again and looked out of the grill to the room beyond. She could see that the laser was firing but the only other thing she noticed was a grey ribbon kinda thing that glowed with a soft bluish color. As Kim wondered what this was a man suddenly appeared in the room kneeling beside the laser with his back toward her. He was doing something to the side of the laser. She did notice that he was well built, very well built she thought, and had an unruly shock of brown hair.

Kim had just decided to make her presence known by removing the grill and jumping down into the room but when she raised her hand to grab the grill she simply stopped and stared. Her hand was glowing; in fact her whole arm was glowing. It wasn't like a Shego glow it was a soft glow and it was blue not green. She looked back toward the stranger in the room to see if maybe he was causing it and noticed that he was looking around almost as if he was searching for something or someone. As he looked up his gaze stopped as it reached the grill. Kim was sure that she could not be seen within the dark shaft but she backed up slightly anyway before she remembered the weird glow.

"Oh no" she thought "He can probably see the glow, why in the heck am I glowing anyway" Kim wasn't thinking to clearly at the moment, glowing can do that to you. Kim looked down to see if she was still being watched and she saw the face that was looking up at her. She couldn't see much, the brown hair the funny colored brown eyes and the mask. Suddenly the stranger started glowing slightly and disappeared, simply disappeared. He was there and then he wasn't.

Kim was shocked at what she had just witnessed and didn't move for about a minute. Then she remembered why she was here and started looking around the room on the other side of the grill. "Yep" she thought "There it was, big and red just like always" she was looking at the self destruct button that Dr. Drakken, for some reason, always placed in the most obvious location. Removing the grill Kim leapt down into the room and rushed over to the panel where the self destruct button was located. After pressing the button she heard an extremely loud claxon and a computerized voice starting to count backward from sixty. Knowing what would happen when the voice reached zero she bolted to the door and ran through the corridors meeting no opposition at all. She continued running till she was out into the bright sunlight. About 100 yard from the building she heard and felt several explosions behind her and was knocked forward to the ground just as she saw several GJ transports come into view.

After receiving some minor first aid Kim talked to the GJ Agent in charge (thankfully not Wil Du) and told him that the laser had been destroyed but the plans had not to be found. She did not mention the strange brown haired man that had been the one to disable the laser. She didn't even know how to start describing what she had witnessed. While the GJ Agents were doing mop up she was able to talk the AIC into a ride back home.

During the ride home Kim had started to call Wade several times but stopped herself when she realized that she just didn't know what to tell him. She had talked to him once while she was receiving first aid but only told him that the laser had been destroyed but the plans had not been recovered. Wade had told her that he would continue his search for Drakken and Shego and then signed off.

The entire ride home Kim thought about what she had seen. She was positive that the stranger wasn't a threat, but she just couldn't put her finger on the exact reason she was so sure of that. Thankfully the strange glow had faded before she had been picked up by the GJ forces that had landed otherwise she was sure that she would have been stuck with them for a while trying to explain it and she was tired.

When Kim had gotten home she immediately climbed the stairs to her room and changed into her PJ's. As she was slipping beneath the sheets her mind was still occupied by the events of the day. Kim knew that she would have a hard time falling asleep no matter how tired she was but forced herself to close her eyes and relax. Her mind instantly focused on a single event of the day. She was focused on those few moments when her eyes had met the eyes of the man kneeling beside the laser. The picture in her mind was crystal clear; she could picture his posture, his clothing, his hair and his eyes. It was the eyes that made her trust him. There was something in the eyes, something almost familiar but she just couldn't figure out exactly what that was.

As she lay there she suddenly noticed that the darkness in the room had changed. Light was defiantly seeping through her closed eyelids. "Mom must have come into the room to check on me and turned on the light" she thought, so she opened her eyes intending to tell her mother that she was alright. Another shock was awaiting her when she opened her eyes, instead of laying in the darkness on her bed she found herself laying on a bed of grass and she could see sunlight filtering down through the leaves of a tall tree.

Kim sat up suddenly still looking skyward into the tree. She thought she knew exactly where she was and when she looked slightly to her left she was sure. There was the tree house, the tree house that she and Ron had played in for years. Still trying to grasp what was happening she got another surprise. Walking out from behind the wide trunk of the tree was an oriental looking old man. It took Kim a moment to recognize him. He was the man that she had helped Ron and Yori save from DNAmy last year the man Ron had called Sensi. As he walked toward Kim he stared to speak.

Sensi: "Ah good. I can see by the look in your eyes that you remember me Possible-san. That will make things a little easier"

Sensi slowly folded his legs and sat in the grass beside Kim moaning slightly.

Sensi: "Oh.. Excuse me Possible-san but I am no longer as young as I once was and the body cannot deny it age like the mind can"

Kim: "You're the one Ron called Sensi aren't you? How did I get here? What am I doing here?"

Sensi: "Yes. I have the honor of being called Sensi. I knew you remembered me. As to your other questions Possible-san I will answer them in a moment. You know where you are do you not?

Kim: "Well yea, I guess I do. I'm at the tree house that I used to play in when I was younger. I haven't been here in a while but it still looks the same"

Sensi: "Not quite Possible-san. You are at the tree house as it is remembered by another. When I felt the disturbance in the power I knew we must speak and thought this the best place for our first discussion. The surrounding make you feel comfortable do they not?"

Kim: "Disturbance in the power? What power? I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sensi: "It is about that we must speak Possible-san. You had an experience today that left you wanting for answers, am I correct?"

Kim's mind was racing "This is just too weird" she was thinking "I'm home in bed one second then I'm here then I'm talking to someone that I've only met once about something that no one else knows happened"

Sensi realized the turmoil that Kim was going through and reaching toward her placed his hand gently on her shoulder. As soon as Kim felt the touch she relaxed and looked over at the old man suddenly filled with a calm that surprised her. She knew instantly that she could trust him and felt that everything would work out just fine.

Sensi: "Ah.. that is better. Now, the experience you had today Possible-san. I must ask a question that only you can answer for me."

Kim: "Yea, I feel a lot better now. I don't know why but I do. What kind of question do you have to ask me?"

Sensi: "This experience you had today, did it involve a blue glow?"

Kim was shocked for a second and collected her thought before answering.

Kim: "Yes. It did, how did you know?"

Sensi: "I have been expecting it Possible-san. I knew that it would be only a matter of time before the link was forged completely. I am happy that it has happened so soon."

Kim: "Link? What link?"

Sensi: "The link between yourself and the one whose destiny you share Possible-san. It is the first step toward completing the bond of two hearts so they beat as one. It is this bond that will one day keep the world from darkness and bring it forever into the light."

Kim: "All you're doing is making more questions. You're not giving me any answers"

Sensi: "The answers will come Possible-san. For now you must trust in me and trust in yourself. We will speak again when more is made clear to you. Believe in me, the answers may come from unexpected direction but they _will_ come."

Sensi rose from the grass and started walking back around the trunk of the tree as he was walking away he spoke one last time.

Sensi: "It is time for you to take the first step Possible-san. You will realize what that step is only after you have taken it. Now you must return, there is much yet for you to do this night."

Sensi disappeared around the trunk of the tree leaving Kim still sitting on the grass. Kim suddenly realized how tired she was and even with all of the strange things that were happening found it impossible to keep from lying back down on the grass and closing her eyes.

BBBUUUUUZZZZZZ

"Darned alarm clock" Kim thought as she reached one arm out to swat the snooze alarm "It always wakes me up just when I'm getting really comfortable" She rolled over slightly to look at the time and seeing that it was only 6:30 in the morning flopped back down on the bed clutching her Panda-Roo closely to her chest. Her eyes flew open a moment later and as she looked down her eyes opened even wider. There, being clutched tightly to her chest, was Panda-Roo. Kim sat up suddenly wondering if she was still asleep and dreaming. "No" she thought "I'm definitely awake" and she stared back at the clock to see how much time had passed. As she focused on the clock see noticed something else. On her nightstand, sitting directly next to the clock, was a picture of Ron and her on the beach. It was one of her favorite picture and had always stood exactly where it was right now, at least until a few months ago when she had piled it into a large trash bag with all of the other pictures and stuff.

As she looked around the room she noticed that all of the other pictures were back. All hung precisely back where they had been before being stuffed into that bag. Kim stood suddenly and still clutching her Panda-Roo rushed to the door of the room. She wanted to go downstairs and see if the other photos were back. As she pulled the door open and started through it she stopped and there was the sound of a sudden intake of breath. Kim backed up three paces and stared at a photo that was hanging next to the door. It was one of the more recent photos of her and Ron and as she took a step toward it she looked deeply into the chocolate brown eyes of her ex-boyfriend. She tightened her clutch on her Panda-Roo as she thought "The eyes! Those are the eyes!"


	16. Chapter 14  An unexpected visitor

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

AN: Sorry for the delay in updates – The World Series and ensuing madness (I live in Chicago) made writing a little difficult. Please R&R – I need a lot of help to get better at this.

* * *

Chapter 14 – An unexpected Visitor

**- - - Morning at the Possible residence - - -**

Anna Possible was sure that she had heard the door to her daughter's room open a few moments ago so she knew that her daughter was up and about. She remembered how nervous Kimmie had seemed yesterday when she had literarily run out of the hose on her mission and wanted to make sure that everything was okay. As Anna walked up the stairs toward her daughter's room she had a strange feeling that something had changed but could not for the life of her put her finger on what.

As she entered her daughter's room she said "Mornin sweety. I just wanted to kno…." She never finished the sentence. She saw that Kim was standing just inside the door, still in her PJ's, staring at the wall next to the door and clutched tightly to her chest was Panda-Roo. When Anna saw the cuddle-buddy her eyes started watering immediately. Then she followed her daughters gaze toward the wall and noticed the picture that Kim and Ron had taken just a few months ago was now back in it's spot on the wall. When Anna saw this she broke down completely and rushing to her daughter pulling her into an embrace. After a moment she leaned back slightly and kissed her daughter quickly on the forehead then turned and fled the room with her hand pressed over her mouth to stifle the uncontrollable sobs which had started to escape her chest.

As Anna ran down the stairs she realized what was different. The empty spots on the wall that she had never had the heart to refill were no longer vacant. All of the pictures that had been missing these last few months were now back. When Anna saw the faces of her daughter and Ron smiling at her from the wall she gave up any attempt of controlling her emotions and ran the rest of the way to the kitchen where her husband was finishing his morning coffee.

James had heard the sound of someone running down the stairs and had just risen from his chair to see what was happening when Anna came running into the kitchen. James saw that his wife was crying uncontrollably and was about to ask what had happened when Anna threw her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. James stood immobile for a moment and then gently wrapped his arms around his wife and started making soothing sounds. He knew it would be a while before he got any coherent answers from her so decided that questions could wait for a while.

He was still holding his wife in his arms when his Kimmie-cub walked into the kitchen a short time later. As he looked up he saw the way that Kimmie was gripping her Panda-Roo. He now knew what had started his wife crying and after just a few moments joined her.

Kim just stood there wondering why her 'rents were crying in each others arms. After a few seconds she decided that she'd have to wait for them to finish whatever they were doing before she got any answers so she started toward the coffee pot to get a cup of coffee. When she reached the rack where the mugs were hanging she suddenly thought to herself "That's strange, I don't seem to have a free arm to reach for a mug. I wonder why?" When she looked down at her arms to figure out why they were refusing to obey her she noticed that Panda-Roo was still being clutched tightly to her chest.

At that moment it all came flooding back. "It was Ron" she thought "That was Ron I saw. Not some stranger. Ron. He hadn't left me; not really, he was still there for me, caring for me, guarding my back like he always had. B-b-but why wasn't he here right now. Why was he …." She turned to look at her mom and dad as tears started forming in her own eyes. She saw that they were looking directly at her each with an inviting arm outstretched in her direction. She rushed to them and was instantly enveloped in their embrace. The three of them just stood there softly sobbing and holding one another. Kim kept wishing that there had been a fourth person there to share the embrace, but her wish was not granted…. At least not that morning.

**- - - Club Banana - - -**

Monique was standing behind the counter at Club Banana leafing through a catalog of the latest fashions when she saw Kim rushing toward her. When she noticed Kim's reddened eyes she closed the catalog quickly and ran around the counter to meet her friend. "Monique, I simply have to talk to you" Kim said as she slid to a stop in front of Monique. As she looked closer at her friend Monique saw that something was terrible wrong. Not only were Kim's eyes red quite obviously from crying, but she had on two different sneakers and one was untied. "Whoa girl, This must _really_ be serious" Monique thought "Okay girl let go back to the stockroom where we can _get a little privacy_" As she said the 'privacy' part she narrowed her eyes and stared pointedly at the other two Club banana employees who had stopped what they were doing to stare at the friends.

They made their way to the back of the store and entered the stockroom. Only after she had closed and locked the door did Monique turn back to her friend saying "Okay K, spill". The first thing Kim said made Monique's jaw drop.

Kim: "Mo, I saw Ron yesterday"

Monique: "Ron? Our Ron? Ya mean he's back? Okay girl now I know ya gotta spill. Tell all"

Kim: "Yes Mo. Our Ron. But he's not uh.. back or anything I just saw him"

Monique: "Come on girl, the Mo needs details. Like where and when K. did ya talk to him or anything? What did the creep say?"

Kim: "He is so NOT a creep Mo. And No, I didn't talk to him I just saw him, like from a distance ya know."

Monique: "Girl that man left you, that makes him a creep in my book but we can argue that later. Where exactly did you see him?"

Kim: "It was on a mission Mo. He was there doing his thing ya know. Kinda taken care of me"

Kim then told Monique what had happened, well, not everything. She did not talk about the blue glow and she also failed the mention (purposely) about the way Ron had just appeared and then disappeared. But what she _had_ said was apparently enough because when Kim finished Monique had a far away look in her eyes and said;

Monique: "Ya mean that man like put his own life in danger to save you from a trap? I am so forgetting that creep remark I made earlier. But why didn't you talk to him K, why didn't you say something?"

Kim: "He looks different Mo. He's bigger now and his hair is different and Uh... well…he was doing stuff that I had never seen Ron do, doing stuff I never thought _anyone_ could do. I didn't realize it was Ron until just this morning."

Monique: "But you said that you thought he knew you were there. Why didn't the big lug say anything to you? Why did he just leave?"

Kim: "I think he's been around for the last couple of months Mo. Kinda in the background ya know. I think it was just an accident that I saw him. I don't think he ever wanted me to know"

Monique: "Humph, MEN. I don't know why we put up with them, well…. I guess I know a couple of reasons but uh.. never mind. Well baby girl what's your next move?"

Kim: "Next move? I hadn't really thought about that Mo. I mean if he doesn't want to see me what can I do?"

Monique: "Doesn't want to see you? Girl maybe you _are_ out of your ever lovin mind! I mean the man saves your life. The man follows you around just to take care of you. Of course he wants to see you. It's gotta be some stupid guy thing he's pullin, you know how dumb guys can be when it comes to……"

Monique suddenly stops. She knows exactly who to go to for help.

Monique: "Kim girl, The Mo just got a really spankin idea. I think maybe we can help you find the Ronster. You just hold tight girl. I gotta go move a mountain and then I'll get back to you. Gimme a day, or two at the most and we'll be finding your Ron for you. After that it's gotta be up to you though. I am so not gonna help you seduce that man."

Kim laughed for the first time that day and she was hugging and thanking her friend as they left the storeroom. As she was leaving the store Monique was standing with her hands on her hips glaring at the other employees saying "And just WHAT are you lookin at, If ya know what's good for you you'll get back to work…. NOW"

As Monique's voice faded in the distance Kim felt a little better for sharing her feelings with her friend. But she did wonder what Monique meant by "Moving a mountain"

Monique was still glaring at her fellow workers but her mind was elsewhere as she thought "Felix Renton, you are so much in trouble now boy. It's about darn time you spilled the beans about what you know" She was supposed to meet Felix for dinner that night and decided that she would just have to come right out and ask him what he's been hiding from her. She returned to the counter and started leafing through the catalog again but the look in her eyes said that her mind was not on fashions.

**- - - Monique and Felix - - -**

Felix was sitting at a table in the Pizza Town Restaurant waiting for Monique. Since she didn't leave work until 6:00 PM it was silly for her to go home first and since the Pizza Town was right on her way home It worked out for the best if they just met at the restaurant. Looking at his watch he decided that it was time to order the food so it would arrive just after she got her.

Felix was staring at the tabletop oblivious to the rest of the world. He had reached a decision about telling Mo what he knew of Ron's plan. He knew he wasn't lying to Monique by not telling her about the plan but he still felt uneasy about whole situation. So he had finally decided that he would just have to live with the discomfort because a promise to a friend was… well, it was a promise to a friend and as much as he disagreed with Ron's decision he still couldn't bring himself to break that promise.

After ordering the food Felix went back to studying the tabletop again until a shadow formed on the table before him. Looking up he saw Monique. The light behind her had formed a golden glowing halo around her head making her look even more angelic than she normally did. Felix immediately started smiling.

As Monique slid into a chair Felix saw an uncertain look on her face and that puzzled him. "Mo was always so confident" he thought to himself "What could possibly make Mo unsure of herself?" He could see that Mo wanted to say something but was struggling. So he decided to broach the subject himself and make it a little easier on the woman he had found himself caring for so deeply.

Felix: "Mo? What's the matter? You look worried about something. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Monique looked over at Felix and the look softened a little as she answered.

Monique: "Well Fel, as a matter of fact I think it _is_ something you can help with."

Felix: "Anything Mo. You know that. If I can help at all I will, so spill Mo, what's the prob."

The food had arrived at that moment interrupting the talk for a minute while the dishes and drinks were placed on the table. As the wait-person left Monique decided to just take the plunge and ask straight out.

Monique: "Felix? I know that you know more about Ron leaving than you've told me. I gotta know what. It's really important that I know Fel. You've just gotta tell me everything."

Felix felt the world spinning around him. "Oh no!" he thought "She asked me straight out. If I don't tell her now than I will be lying to her." And Felix now had to decide between lying to the woman he loved or breaking a promise to his best friend.

Monique saw by the look on Felix's face that she was right. He did know something. The agony that Felix was obviously going through continued for a few seconds before he look at Monique and said;

Felix: "Mo? You know that I love you right?" and not waiting for an answer just plunged on "But I made a promise to a friend and that is…. Uh….jeeze Mo. I just don't know what to do. I wanna tell you, I've wanted to tell you for a long time. But you're here and Ron's not and it was a stupid idea anyway and … Oh man I just don't know what to do Mo. I gotta think Mo. I…… Don't hate me Mo but I gotta think before I say any more."

With that Felix Placed enough money on the table to pay for the meal and with a last look at Monique that told her everything she wanted to know he turned and wheeled his was to the door and out into the shadows of early evening.

Monique just sat there for a moment then a small smile came to her face as she thought "I'll know soon, that man is gonna make the right decision I know he will." She than took her cell phone from her purse and dialed Kim's number. She had told Kim that there was defiantly something fishy about the way Ron had left and would be able to find out by tomorrow at the latest. After hanging up she finally looked down at the meal that had placed in front of her. "Oh boy!" she thought "Veal Marsala, my favorite food. That man really knows the way to my heart" Then Monique started eating but between bites the smile always returned to her lips.

**- - - The Possible residence - - -**

The night went slowly for Kim. She had been hoping for a mission. Not so much for the action or break of monotony but because she may see Ron again. Unfortunately there were no missions that night; Wade had still found no trace of Dr. Drakken or Shego. (And Kim sooo wanted to meet up with them again, may God have mercy on their souls) So Kim spent an uneasy night at home with the family.

Uneasy because she had not yet explained to her 'rents about what had happened to bring on this mornings episode. The only thing that knew was that it somehow involved Ron. She had a hard time talking about her feeling with her mom and dad. Oh she'd talked about boys and stuff to them, had even talked to her dad about 'hotties' at one time or another. But those were crushes and stuff not real feelings, not the kind of feelings she had for Ron.

Kim had gotten a phone call about 7:00 PM. To her parents it seemed that Kim was a little disturbed by what she had heard. Disturbed but somehow hopeful if those two emotions could coexist. As Kim settled back on the couch after the phone call she wore a very anxious look and was biting her lower lip so hard that her mother was surprised it wasn't bleeding.

After about an hour Kim found an excuse to go to bed early saying she was still exhausted from yesterday. As she slipped between the sheets and wrapped her arms around Panda-Roo she was thinking "Soon, I'll know something soon" she also found that the excuse she had made to her 'rents wasn't too far from the truth and soon slid into a deep sleep.

She slept soundly that night. No interruptions by old men with beards or tree houses. And sleeping with Panda-Roo again, well that was just a plus.

Kim had risen late and had taken her time getting ready for the day. Now, dressed in dark green cargo pants and a light yellow mid-sleeve blouse she was making her way toward the kitchen to see if any of the morning coffee was still in the pot. When she entered the kitchen she was disappointed to see the pot was empty and spotlessly clean. "Mom and her fetish for neatness" she thought longingly thinking about a cup of coffee. She was considering making a cup of instant when she heard the doorbell ring and heard the tweebs running toward the front door.

Just about the time she had decided that instant coffee just wasn't the same and was considering making a fresh pot of brewed coffee she heard the tweebs talking from the doorway of the kitchen. "Uh Kim, you have a visitor" said Jim "We asked his to wait in the living room" said Tim. Kim spun around quickly to see what was the matter with her brothers, there had to be something wrong, they were actually being polite. What she saw was the tweebs standing in the doorway with identical serious but slightly scared looks on their faces..

Kim decided she had better see who this visitor was and as she headed out of the kitchen she was again shocked when the tweebs parted and allowed her to walk between them. As the tweebs fell in behind her to follow to the living room her mind was going a mile a minute. "It can't be anything that bad, bad guys don't ring the doorbell." She was thinking as she entered the room where her visitor waited.

"Wait a minute this is just plain impossible" she thought as she saw who was seated on the sofa dressed in a conservative business suit and looking distinctly uncomfortable. As her visitor took notice of her entrance he rose from the chair he was sitting in and bowed politely to her. Not knowing just what to do she copied his motion and bowed back. "Sensi?" she said "Why are you here in Middleton?"

She then heard the tweebs behind her as they said in unison, "Here's Kim sir, we'll go and find our parents now and ask them to join you" She turned at the sound and watched openmouthed as the tweebs respectfully backed out of the room. With her mouth still hanging open she turned and once again faced Sensi. Sensi was looking directly at Kim and motioned for her to be seated as he started talking.

"You are perhaps surprised to see me so soon Possible –san" Sensi said as he reached to his left and lifted a beautify decorated tea pot from an equally beautiful tray and poured tea into two cups. "That's funny" Kim thought "I don't remember seeing that tray here a minute ago." As Sensi handed one of the cups to Kim he noticed that her mouth was still hanging open in surprise. As she took the cup from his hands he gently moved two fingers to the bottom of her jaw and closed her mouth. What Kim did not notice was that as his fingers touched her jaw there was a dim blueish glow. What Kim did see was Sensi staring at his finger tips as smiling.

"I am sorry to have startled you with my appearance Possible-san. But it was necessary that we speak again and there were things I had to see with my own eyes to confirm my suspicions" As Sensi spoke he seated himself next to the beautiful tea set. "I have come to speak again of destiny Possible-san and to speak of the warrior Stoppable-san" Kim almost dropped her cup as he said this. "He's here to talk to me about Ron" She thought. Anything she had been about to say was lost as her parents entered the room.

Anna and James Possible entered the room being lead by their twin sons but they were looking at the boys like they were strangers. "Sir" Jim said "Here are our parents" Tim said. Sensi once again rose to his feet and looking at the two young boys said "Thank you young ones. You have been most helpful." And to the astonishment of Kim and her parents the boys simply said "Your welcome sir" and left the room.

Sensi turned and bowed toward Anna and James Possible saying "It is a great honor to meet those responsible for guiding the life of such a fine and honorable young lady as Possible-san" as he rose from the bow he continued "Please, be seated. Would you do me the honor of sharing tea with me?" With this comment he turned and started pouring two additional cups of tea. Kim simply stared in amazement. She knew that there were only two cups on the tray a moment ago and now there were four in the room. A moment later Sensi was walking over to Kim's parents and handing them cups of tea. Kim, from across the room, was trying to get her parents attention to motion them to close their mouths.

As Kim's parents took seats Sensi seated himself and took a sip from his cup. Kim finally realized that it would be considered bad manners not to drink and took a sip of her tea also, she noticed that it had one sugar and a little lemon, exactly the way she liked it.

When Sensi placed his cup back on the saucer he looked at Kim's parents and introduced himself "I am Sensi of the Yamanochi School in Japan. I have had the honor of meeting young miss Possible-san when she assisted in my rescue from evil forces last year. I have also been honored to have been one of the teachers of young Stoppable-san. It is these two young people that I have come to discuss"

Anna Possible was finally able to speak. As she looked over at the daughter and then back to the old man with the long white beard she said "You want to talk to us about Kim and Ron?" Sensi simply smiled and answered "Just so Mrs. Dr. P." at his use of Ron's phrase Kim felt her heart flutter. But concentrated on hearing what Sensi was saying next.

"I must start my comments with some information you may not have as I swore Stoppable-san to secrecy in these matters. Stoppable-san is the true Master of the Lotus Blade and his destiny is to keep the world from falling into darkness. He has been endowed with Mystical Monkey power and that power has been growing greatly these last few months. He has now achieved a level where the Blade and he are nearly as one and the Blade is now ready to move to the next level. This is what, I believe, concerns your daughter. The prophesy can only be fulfilled if the true Master of the Blade is united with his soul-mate in his struggle against darkness. I believe that your daughter's destiny and that of Stoppable-san are intertwined, each being incomplete without the other. I have come here with a dual purpose. The first of those was to assure myself that Possible-san was the one I seek. That question was answered a short time ago when I saw that she was indeed connected to Stoppable-san and the power within him. The second purpose of my visit was to speak to you, her parents and guardians, and ask your permission that I be allowed to assist in guiding these two young ones to their true destiny."

Anna Possible sat for a moment in thought and as she looked over at Sensi she said "And if we say no?" Kim's heart skipped a beat when she heard this but the answer from Sensi almost stopped it entirely "Then of course I will respect your wishes and not interfere. But be aware that if the true soul-mate of the Master is unavailable the Blade will use its power in an attempt to force its Master to choose another. And this I fear would be a grave error"

Kim jumped up so quickly that her feet left the ground for a moment. "Mom, Dad, I'm 18 years old and can make my own decisions. I love Ron, I think I always have. You can't say no. You just can't" Anna looked over at her daughter and smiled "Kimmie, we wouldn't say no. We've always known that you and Ron belonged together. Your Father and I have talked about this a lot. Just so you know your Father has been trying to find Ron for the last three weeks." James Possible just looked sheepishly at his daughter and said "I haven't found anything yet Kimmie-cub, but I won't stop looking"

Kim's eyes watered a little as she looked at her Father and Smiled saying "Dad, you're the best. I really love you ya know" James just looked at his daughter and smiled.

All eyes turned back to Sensi but Kim was the first to speak "Well Sensi, where is he. I've got to go to him; I've got to win him back." As the Possible's looked expectantly at Sensi he surprised them by saying "I am sorry Possible-san. I cannot break a trust and lead you to Stoppable-san" Kim was both stunned and angry at the same time as she returned "What do you mean, what was all that stuff about guiding us to our destiny if you weren't going to tell me how to find him"

Sensi simply set his cup on the tray and said "There are those among your friends that have more knowledge than they think. Together their knowledge will complete your destiny but is your test to uncover that knowledge and use it to guide you to that which you seek."

Sensi rose from his chair before speaking again. "I wish you well in your quest Possible-san. But I must return now and prepare myself for the next step. I would like you to accept this tea service as a gift. You may find it useful in the near future. It is a very old service known as a 'kekkonshiki soroi' in English I believe that translates to Wedding Set"

As the astonished Possible family watched a golden bubble formed around Sensi. Once the bubble was completely formed Sensi folded his legs into the Lotus position and looked one more time at Kim and smiled just as the bubble started shining brightly. Kim and her Mother and father had to close their eyes against the brightness and when they opened them again moments later Sensi was gone.

James Possible looked to be the calmest in the room as he simply stood and walked over to the tray where Sensi had been sitting. As he placed his cup on the tray he simply said "Wedding service huh. Well that should come in handy"

Next - Confrontations and truths


	17. Chapter 15  Discoveries

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

pureangel86: Once Kim saw the eyes in the photo she knew that it war Ron.

AN: Short Chapter but I wanted to get this part in. I have to New York for a couple of days. I'll try and get some done while I'm there but hey duty calls.

* * *

Chapter 15 – Discoveries

**- - - Middleton Mall – Afternoon - - -**

It was Monique's day off from Club Banana but there she was, burrowing through the racks of clothes scanning the price tags to see if the price cuts that she knew were supposed to happen were posted yet. With her CB discount and the price cuts she thought she could afford a nice new wardrobe.

She was quickly flipping through a rack of skirts when the sound of her name being called brought her out of shopping mode. When she turned to the sound of the voice she already knew who she would see and a small smile crept onto her face. As she turned Felix returned the smile before he spoke again. "Mo, can we talk? There's something I need to tell you."

"I knew my man would do the right thing." Monique thought before answering. "Sure Fel, Lets go get a smoothie at the food court. I need to take a break anyway. The girls on this shift are really slow getting the new prices out on the racks" Felix was glad that Monique was even talking to her as he remembered the way he left her at the restaurant yesterday.

As the couple made their way across the mall to the food court Felix was further surprised that Mo had reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder. This was kind of her normal 'walking together' method of showing affection. He would have preferred holding hands but since he seldom used the motorized part of his chair while in crowds both his hands were occupied.

When they arrived, Monique went to claim a table near the back of the seating area where people were scarce, while Felix went to get the smoothie's. When Felix made his way to the table where Monique was sitting he noticed that she had moved the chairs around to make room for him beside her rather than across from her and Felix began to relax a little seeing that she wasn't as mad at his as he thought she'd be.

As Monique started eating her smoothie Felix looked at her and deciding that it was now or never started to speak. "Mo, you were almost right last night. I wasn't really hiding anything from you I was just Uh.. not telling you quite everything. I had made Ron a promise and well… I want you to promise me something before I say anymore okay?" Monique simply looked at him and after a moment said "Depends" Felix understood this and sighed before explaining "I just want you to promise that you won't tell anyone else before unless we discuss it first okay" Monique looked deep in thought for a moment or two before looking into Felix's eyes and saying "That's fair. I can promise that"

Hi smoothie forgotten completely Felix began to tell Monique about the plan Ron had come up with to protect Kim from harm. How he blamed himself for making situations more dangerous for Kim than they should have been by forcing Kim to constantly watch out for him as well as herself. He also told her about Ron planning to make Kim do the 'breaking up' because he thought it would hurt her less. In short, he told her everything he knew.

Monique was in shock before Felix got halfway through his confession. When he finally did finish Felix braced himself for what he thought was coming, he wasn't wrong. "Felix, couldn't you see how much Kim was hurting? Couldn't you see what it was doing to her?

I..I..I just can't understand how you could see her go through that and not say anything, I thought she was your friend!" Felix simply looked back at Monique and said "She _IS_ my friend Mo. Just think for a moment how she would have felt if Ron had just told her what he felt and left. He was going to leave anyway no matter what I or Kim or anyone said. Just stop for a second and think about that. I know I spent a lot of nights thinking just that and it hurt Mo. It really hurt. Maybe I was wrong but I… I just don't know Mo."

Monique stopped and thought for a moment. She could see how Felix would think that the truth would hurt Kim worse. I even kind of made sense, from a guy's point of view anyway, but she thought that Kim needed to know the truth and now she just had to convince Felix of that fact. She was positive that once Kim found out that everything Ron had done was because he was thinking about protecting her she would move heaven and earth to find him again. Over the next thirty minutes she explained the woman's point of view to Felix by explaining the difference between being the 'dumpee' or being the 'dumper' and later finding out you had made a huge mistake.

She told Felix that Kim was still in love with Ron no matter what she thought he had done. She finally came up with the clincher by telling Felix that Kim had seen Ron during one of her missions still trying to protect her, and succeeding, and that Kim had thought that Ron had been around for quite some time. This changed things from Felix's point of view. Ron wasn't gone he was just hiding. Felix finally agreed that Kim should know what had really happened.

**- - - The Possible residence - - -**

It had been ten minutes since Sensi had, Well, I guess _left_ is as good a way of putting as any other. Kim and Anna Possible were still sitting in their seats in the living room with stunned looks on their faces. On the other hand James Possible had walked around and collected their cups and saucers and placed them back on the tray, then he had picked up the tray and could be heard humming tunelessly in the kitchen as water ran in the sink. He was obviously washing the cups.

Kim and Anna both jumped slightly what the doorbell rang but otherwise didn't move. Jim and Tim, still under the influence of Sensei's presence, answered the door and politely showed Monique and Felix into the living room. Monique had a weird look on her face as she stared at the twins in disbelief. Turning her gaze to the two Possible woman sitting in the living room she noticed that neither of them was looking her way, they were both staring straight ahead of them as though they were in a trance.

Mr. Possible looked around the corner from the kitchen and said "Hi Monique, Hi Felix, Come on in and have a seat. The girls should be back in a minute of two. Can I get you something to drink?" Monique just shook her head as she thought "Now I know how Kim came up with the phrase Awk-Weird, 'because this is most definitely was" "No thank you Mr. Possible." They both answered at once. James just said "Jinx you owe me a soda" and disappeared back into the kitchen. Monique walked over and sat next to Kim waving her hand in front of her face saying "Earth to Kim, Earth to Kim" but it was still about thirty seconds before Kim blinked and stared at Monique.

"Monique!" Kim said "When did you get here?" "Uh.. Felix and I have been her a little while Kim, but apparently you weren't. What the heck just happened?" Kim was still slightly dazed when she said "I think I just got my first wedding present" Now it was Monique's turn to zone out and Kim saw her face suddenly go blank when Monique said "Uh. Okay. Well sure I guess that would…" Suddenly Monique shook her head and her eyes focused again and she said "WHAT?"

This brought Kim out of her daze and she looked at Monique and said "Remember when Ron was transferred to that school in Japan. Well his teacher or the principal or what ever just came here and, Boy Monique did he ever tell us some weird stuff I just gota …." But then Monique cut Kim off by saying "Kim girl, If you want to hear some weird stuff than you just have to listen to what we have to tell you "And she looked directly at Felix with a stern look before finishing "Doesn't she Felix?"

James Possible walked into the living room just then and walked over to his wife. He looked at the three teens and said "I'm just going to take Anna upstairs to rest. You kids just stay right here and have your little talk. See you later Kimmie-cub. Bye kids" After Mr. Possible had left Monique prodded Felix into telling Kim the whole story about Ron. Instead of getting angry Like Felix thought she would Kim started crying on Moniques shoulder and kept saying "He still loves me Mo. He still loves me" Felix just shook his head thinking "I'll never understand girls. No mater how long I live I'll never understand them one bit"

**- - - Go City – The home of Alan Roberts - - -**

Ron and Yori were in the dojo warming up before their afternoon sparing match. Yori looked forward to these one on one matches with Ron because Ron used none of his Mystical powers when he was alone with Yori. It still surprised Yori how much Ron had developed in the few short months since she had been with him. Even without his powers he often stood against both Yori and Hirotaka even though they had both been training since childhood.

One of the things that surprised Yori the most was Ron's ability to carry on a conversation even when being attacked by both of the seasoned fighters at once. True the conversations were most often one sided with Ron doing all of the talking. Today was going to be now different Yori thought. Ron was already talking even during the warm-ups and that was unusual. Yori typically just let him talk and had started paying less attention when she discovered that Ron was simply talking to himself. He normally talked simple things like what to would make for dinner or what changes he wanted to make in various recipes. Suddenly Yori stopped in the middle of a stretch. She had heard Ron say a name that she had not heard him say in months. Ron was talking about Kim.

"Finally" Yori thought "It may now be time to begin my real purpose for being here." Yori started listening intently to Ron as she slowly started her warm-up again. When she heard Ron say that he thought Kim had seen him on the last mission Yori stopped again and walked over to stand in front of Ron. When Ron saw her standing there he stopped warming up also and just stared at her expectantly. Yori bowed slightly and said "Stoppable-san I feel we should use our time today in discussion rather than in combat. There are things I would like to speak to you about"

Ron was a little puzzled at this. Yori had always been the one to push him to working out and the fact that she wanted to skip a practice session worried him a little. When they had walked off the mats and settled in on one of the benches that were scattered around the perimeter of the workout area Yori started the talk she had been waiting to deliver for several months.

Yori: "Stoppable-san, it is about Possible-san I wish to talk. Even though we have not spoken of it I am aware of the reason you and she are no longer together."

Ron: "I don't know what you're talking about Yori. Kim and I aren't together because.. Well because we're just not that's all. We probably were never meant to be."

Yori: "Ron, Sensi explained your plan to me before I left the school. Believe me when I say I know the truth."

Ron was totally shocked that Yori had called him Ron. She had never done that, not ever. It was then that he decided to at least hear her out and see what she really knew.

Ron: "Just what exactly did Sensi tell you?"

Yori told him, almost word for word; just exactly what he had thought when he decided to leave Team Possible. She knew everything. The plan he had made, the reasoning behind it, even the steps he had taken to set his plan in motion. Ron was stunned. How could Sensi have known? Ron thought about this for a few seconds before deciding that it didn't make any difference if Yori or Sensi knew, some things had changed a bit, some things had changed drastically but the current situation was as it had to be. Nothing could change that.

Ron: "Okay. So you know. That doesn't change anything does it?"

Yori reached over and placed her hands on Ron's which were folded in his lap.

Yori: "Yes Ron-san, I think it does change things. I don't think you ever were a burden as you thought you were. You were _never_ a burden on Possible-san you were her strength. And the man you are now would do nothing but make her stronger. You have proven over and over these last few months that you are now a force to be reckoned with. You are Possible-san's equal in all things; you are even superior to her in some. How could you possible feel you would be a danger to her?"

Ron: "Even if what you say is true Yori, there's no turning back. After what I did to her she could never forgive me. And I don't blame her at all. It's better this way. Believe me."

Yori: "But Ron-san, how can you know that if you do not speak to her. Perhaps things are not as you think. Wouldn't it be better to know than to always have doubts?"

Ron looked at Yori with sadness in his eyes.

Ron: "I can't Yori. You don't know how much it hurts just seeing her again. Knowing that I'm only a few feet away from her and not speaking to her is hard but to speak to her and hear her voice condemn me for what I did… I just can't Yori. It would be more than I could bear. I can't take the chance."

Yori looked at Ron and tightened her grip on his hands.

Yori: "What if someone else was to speak.."

Ron cut her off quickly as he pulled his hands from her grasp and stood looking down on her.

Ron: "NO Yori, You can't. You've got to promise me to you will never speak to her about this. Never. And no tricky ninja stuff either. You've got to promise me Yori, You've go to"

Yori lowered her eyes and said "I promise Stoppable-san. I would never do such a thing against your wishes. But I cannot help but feel it is a poor choice"

Ron stood there for a few seconds then turned and went into the weight room closing the door behind him. Yori soon heard the sound of weights being lifted and knew that Ron was working off his anger. Whether at her or himself she didn't know.

**- - - Drakkens Lair – American cordillera Mexico - - -**

"I'm telling you Dr. D. that's him." Shego said as she looked at the video that had been recorded to capture the finish of Kim Possible. "Shego, how can you even say that? Just look at him. He looks nothing like the buffoon. He's taller and he's got muscles and did you see the way he moved? Even when we slowed the tape down I still can't see how he got to the laser" Shego just sighed "Look Dr. D., I'd know that guy anywhere, I'm telling you that's Stoppable." Drakken looked at the tape again trying to see any resemblance between the man on the tape and .. and .. what's his name, the buffoon.

As he looks he still can't see it but then starts to think. After the buffoon had disappeared and Possible was left on her own she had clearly been slipping. It had seemed like only a matter of time before he or someone else would be able to get rid of the cheerleading nuisance once and for all. Then suddenly she seemed to be back and better than ever. The really odd thing was that no one he had talked to had ever seen her really do anything. She just seemed to walk into a place and it was over. He had talked to Professor Dementor and he had told him of strange stories that his men had told him about a ghost or something. But here was a man, not a ghost but just a man and now that he really thought about it he was doing just what the buffoon would do. He was making it easier for Possible and not taking any credit for himself.

Finally he had to concede that Shego was on to something. "Alright Shego, I hate to say this but you've got a point. I still don't see how that man could possibly be the sidekick but he's clearly someone we have to take care of. I want you to contact the others and see if any of them know anything. Somehow we'll have to come up with a plan to get rid of this… this… person and then Possible won't stand a chance."

"Alright Dr. D. but I want a crack at his guy myself. Somehow I'm going to be there next time he shows and I swear I'll take him down a notch or two. We would have had the Princess if he hadn't put his two cents worth in. I owe him for that." As Shego left the room Drakken continued to look at the tape thinking to himself "I don't know Shego. He doesn't look like the kind of guy you should take on by yourself. But we'll come up with something. I know we will."

Next - Wait and find out (Insert evil Drakken laugh here)


	18. Chapter 16 Some Surprises

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

AN: Thought I'd get this short one out before I left for the airport.

pureangel86: Does this chapter answer your question?

* * *

Chapter 16 – Some Surprises

**- - - Wade Load's Room - - -**

Never being truly satisfied with anything Wade was going over the recording he had made of the latest mission. As he traced Ron's energy signature that had been recorded during the last mission he was paying particular attention to the huge spike in energy that had been recorded just before Ron had entered the central area where the laser had been set up. It had been necessary for Wade to rescale his program because of the amount of energy being generated was nearly ten times greater that any he had recorded before.

When Ron had entered the room Wade had noticed that the energy discharge from the laser had caused some interference that made following the energy Ron had been generating difficult to trace. For the last hour Wade had been working on a filtering program that would eliminate the interference and give him a clear track of Ron. As he applied the filtering program to the recording he was pleased (but not necessarily surprised) that the filter worked perfectly.

He was able to clearly separate the energy being generated by Ron from all of the other energy sources in the room. As the filtering program continued to clarify and separate the various types of energy Wade noticed a separate source of energy similar to Ron's that was being generated. It was much weaker and seemed to coming from around the area of Ron's thigh. After studying at this for a few seconds Wade suddenly sat up quickly and thought "Rufus! That's got to be Rufus. And he's got the same type of energy signature as Ron! Man, I should have thought about filtering earlier."

As the filtering program continued to refine itself he was able to distinguish Ron's energy from the energy that Rufus was generating very clearly and as the two, now separated, energy sources stopped in the center of the room Wade sat back with a very satisfied grin on his face and sipped on his soda.

Suddenly Wade sat forward so fast he nearly fell out of his chair. As he stared at the screen he started typing furiously on the keyboard in front of him. Showing clearly on the screen were now three sources of the Ronergy (he had to call it something didn't he?) instead of just the two he had been tracing just a moment ago. As he pinpointed the third source it slowly increased in power until it was slightly stronger than that being generated by Rufus but still a fraction of the energy being generated by Ron. He traced the energy to a vent high in the wall on one side of the room and, not having to check the mission logs, knew that it was this vent that Kim had used to enter the room.

A few moments later he saw that two of the energy sources left the room suddenly, "There goes Ron and Rufus" he thought. And the third energy source that he now thought of as Kim's reduced slightly in power but continued to be strong enough to trace. He watched in fascination as the third source entered the room from the vent and moved slowly toward the panel where he knew the self destruct button had been. He then followed it out of the room as it moved very quickly to the exit and then out of the lair before it had been destroyed.

After calculating the speed that Kim had left the complex he saw that it was fast. Not as fast as Ron was capable of moving but much faster than anyone normal could have moved. As Wade sat back in his chair he thought "Well, I wondered how she had been able to get out so quickly. I guess now I know."

**- - - Possible residence - - -**

Kim had sat with Monique and Felix for about and hour. She had quickly stopped crying and started asking Felix and Monique questions about Ron. The most important question was always answered with an 'I don't know.' Kim was soon convinced that neither Felix nor Monique had any idea about where Ron was. As soon as Felix and Monique left (Monique wasn't through shopping yet) Kim sat for a few minutes collecting herself and then went upstairs and changed into sweat pants and a sports bra. She was now in the garage stretching in preparation for working out. Physical exercise always helped her think and she had a lot to thing about at the moment. There was a small workout area near the back of the garage that she used to keep herself in shape, nothing fancy, just a punching bag hanging from the ceiling a set of weights and some assorted resistance equipment.

If Felix could have seen Kim at that moment he would of felt a little justified. Kim was starting to get mad. As she warmed up she just kept thinking "How could you do that Ron? Why would you do that? When I find you I'm going to knock you on your skinny little butt." These thoughts continued as she finished her warm-up and walked up to the bag hanging from the ceiling. When she threw her first punch at the bag she was surprised as her fist went right through the bag. Kim just stood there for a moment as sawdust ran from the bag and formed an ever growing pool on the floor. As she withdrew her hand the sawdust spilled even faster from the destroyed bag. She stood there watching the deflating punching bag as it swung slowly in front of her thinking "Wow, I must have hit a weak spot. It was an old bag; I've been using it for about three years now. Guess it's about time I got a new one anyway"

Still looking at the bag Kim walked over to the wall. There was a set of weights attached to ropes that ran up the wall to a set of pulleys with handles secured to the other end. She turned her back to the wall and grabbed a handle with each hand. The added weight at the end of the rope was supposed to add resistance as she punched forward to help develop he upper body strength. As she threw her first punch the weight zipped up the wall and as it met the pulley it ripped the entire pulley from the wall. The weight flew forward, breaking the rope, and sailed across the garage to thump heavily into the garage door cracking the wood before falling heavily to the floor. Kim just stared it the weight and then at the handle she was holding with the broken rope still attached. "Funny" she thought "All my equipment seems to be going bad at the same time."

She just dropped the handle and reached behind her for a mat that was rolled up and standing against the wall. She unrolled the mat on the floor and decided to just do some pushups 'till she could check out the equipment and replace or repair any more of the defective stuff. She had never counted her pushups, she just kept going until she couldn't do any more and then forced herself to do two more with kind of a 'No pain, No gain' attitude. As she started her pushups she continued to think about Ron and Sensi and about everything she had heard and learned in the last few hours. Suddenly she heard a voice calling her from the doorway to the house. Looking up she saw her Mother standing there and stopping her pushups rolling into a sitting position on the mat. "Sorry mom, guess I just zoned out. What were you saying?" Anna just smiled at her daughter; she knew that whenever Kimmie wanted to think she would come out here and push herself physically to the point of exhaustion. It was then that Anna spotted the destruction of the bag and the pulley ripped from the wall. Anna just blinked and thought "Kimmie must have really been thinking hard today" but said "Dinners almost ready sweetie, you've been out here for three hours. That's enough for today so come on in and get a shower before dinner okay?"

Kim stood and said "Okay mom, be right in" as she rolled up the mat and stood it against the wall again she suddenly thought "Three hours? Why would mom think I was out here for three hours? It's been twenty or thirty minutes at the most." When she entered the house she went directly up to her room for fresh clothes to change into after her shower. As she was reaching into her closet for jeans and a blouse she glanced absently at the clock on her nightstand and froze as she saw the time. "My God" she thought "It's after 6:00 PM, I've been doing pushups for three hours!"

**- - - In a small jet heading toward Middleton - - -**

Shego was fuming. "Dr. D. and that bunch of jerks that call themselves villains just want to sit around and talk about things." She was thinking "Well I'm not built that way. I like action and even if it is bad villain form I'm going to get some answers from the princess one way or another. Dr. D. keeps telling me I'm 'just a sidekick' so going to look for Kimmie isn't really breaking any of their stupid super villain rules anyway." Knowing that she wouldn't get to Middelton until the morning Shego flipped on the autopilot and sat back into the seat to relax and plan on what she would do to the little princess to get the answers she wanted. As she closed her eyes there was a wicked grin forming on her face and a dim green glow formed around her hands.

**- - - Yori - - -**

Yori felt as though she had failed after her talk with Ron. Her real reason for coming to be at Ron's side was not to advance his training, even thought those results continued to astound her, but to do all in her power to reunite Ron and Kim. As Hirotaka entered the large suite of room she shared with Yori he saw that she was seated on the floor in the sitting area deep in mediation and he quietly backed out of the room and closed the door to give her the privacy he knew she needed.

Yori was mentally seated on a stone bench in the gardens of the Yamanochi School waiting for Sensi to join her. As she watched Sensi approach she was preparing her apology for failing so miserably. When Sensi had reached the bench Yori stood and bowed deeply before speaking.

Yori: "Master Sensi, I seek your forgiveness. I have failed in my mission. Stoppable-san and Possible-san are no closer now than they were before I spoke to Stoppable-san. I fear I may had driven Stoppable-san further away as a result of my unworthy interference."

Sensi: "Be seated my child. You have no reason to ask my forgiveness as you have not failed at all but succeeded with a greater speed that I could have hoped for."

As Yori took a seat beside Sensi she was confused. How could Sensi possibly consider anything she had done as a success? When she turned to face Sensi she saw he was waiting to speak again.

Sensi: "I see the confusion in your eyes young one. Please allow me to explain. The task I set you was a most difficult one, bringing two people together, when separated by a breach such as the one that existed, was a task I felt may take a considerable time. I fully expected a year or more before to pass before that breach could be bridged. The solution you happened upon, though unconsciously on your part, was remarkable in its simplicity"

Yori: "But Master! I did nothing. I spoke of Possible-san only recently and Stoppable-san has forbid me to speak of her again. I see nothing but failure in my actions Sensi. How is it you see my failue as a success?"

Sensi: "Yori-san, you are too close to the problem to properly see the solution that has already begun to bear the fruit of success. By giving Stoppable-san the abilities and confidence you have provided he has already rededicated his life to the protection of Possible-san. As his protectiveness grows his love grows also. He has already reached the decision to spend the rest of his life with Possible-san. He has yet to realize that the decision has been reached but time and your constant example will soon bring his to that realization."

Yori: "My example Sensi? What example?"

Sensi: "The example that Stoppable-san sees whenever he looks upon the love and togetherness that you and Hirotaka share. Surly you realize that I sent the two of you, above all others, to Stoppable-san in his time of indecision for a reason."

Yori: "Forgive me Sensi, I should have remembered that you never act in haste and that each of your actions are part of a whole unseen by those of us that do not possess your wisdom."

Sensi merely smiled at his favorite student and grand-daughter and reaching over grasped her one of her trembling hands with one of his own rock steady ones.

Sensi: "I am proud of you my sweet one. Your success deserves much praise. You no longer need concern yourself of the outcome for an unbreakable bond has already been formed between the two. Possible-san now shares the power, strength and trueness of soul of our young warrior and he, in turn, shares the dedication and goodness of heart that was once hers alone."

As Yori looked at the old man that was so much more than a teacher and guardian to her she saw in his face the truthfulness of what he had said. She no longer felt she had failed but was now filled with the satisfied glow of success.

Sensi: "You must now return. I think that you deserve to see the seeds of your efforts grow into what will become a great oak of success. And remember young teacher, I am proud of you."

With this said Sensi vanished leaving Yori alone for a moment before she too left the mystical garden and returned to reality in her rooms at the Roberts home.

Hirotaka was seated at the kitchen table with a soda and the latest motorcycle parts catalog when he sensed Yori walking into the kitchen. "That must have been a really good meditation session." He thought when he saw the happy and loving smile that was etched on her face. She reached for his hand and pulling him from his seat lead him back upstairs to their rooms. Two hours later Hirotaka, who was tired but completely satisfied, thought to himself "A really, really good mediation session."

**- - - Ron - - -**

Ron was in his rooms relaxing while paging through his stack of 'Cooking Today' magazines. His mind wasn't really on the articles though. Since returning from the mission in Arizona he had noticed that the Band on his wrist was constantly glowing now, a very dim glow but unlike the dull blue it had been before when he hadn't been drawing on its power. About three o'clock that afternoon it had brightened slightly and stayed that way about three hours before returning to it's now normal dim glow. Noticing the time he stood and left his rooms for the kitchen expecting Yori and Hirotaka to be waiting dinner on him.

Coming down the stairs he was passing through the entry hall when he heard soft murmuring coming from the sitting room, as he entered he found Hirotaka sitting on the overstuffed couch in front of a very cozy and inviting fire in the fireplace. Snuggled very tightly and comfortable in his arms was Yori. They both smiled up at Ron when he stopped in front of the couch. "Anyone want dinner?" he asked but knew the answer immediately. From the looks of things they had another two or three hours of snuggling to do and would then probably go straight up to their rooms.

Ron noticed that Yori looked at the Band on his wrist and she had undoubtedly noticed the constant dim glow it was giving off now. But instead of commenting on it she simply had looked up into Ron's face and smiling even more broadly had snuggled deeper into Hirotaka's embrace. Ron simply shrugged as Hirotaka said "No thank you Stoppable-san, we are just fine" As Ron left the room he decided that he wasn't that hungry yet and returned to his rooms. He hadn't been sleeping well since Arizona so he lay on the bed and closed his eyes intending to take a quick thirty minute nap before getting himself something to eat. With his eyes closed he failed to notice that the Band on his arm was glowing more brightly and that there was also a glow showing through the lid of the long wooden box sitting on his dresser. He was asleep within two minutes.

When he opened his eyes again he knew that he wasn't really awake yet, but neither was he in the field with tree-house above his head where he typically retreated to think about things. He was in a glade at the base of a mountain, and as he looked around at the spectacular view, he noticed two men walking toward him. Both were dressed in the fashion of ancient Japanese warriors but Ron could tell by the way they approached him that neither was threatening. As they approached the older of the two men spoke in Japanese. Ron was shocked that he had no problem understanding him as he said. "Welcome young Master. It is time we met. I am Toshimu whose spirit resides in the Lotus Blade and my companion is Kumatsu of the Band. We have come to speak to you of your destiny and a choice you must make."

Next - Ron speaks to spirits and Shego Arrives….


	19. Chapter 17 Found

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

* * *

**_Chapter 17 – Found_**

**Lead-in**

Ron is in a mystical realm talking to Toshimu (Spirit of the Lotus Blade) and Kumatsu (Spirit of the Band of the Blade). He is in a glade at the foot of a mountain.

The story continues…

**- - - Ron - - -**

After Toshimu's introductions he folds his legs beneath him and sits on the grass while motioning for Ron to sit also. Kumatsu however does not sit; he stands behind Toshimu at his right shoulder. Toshimu waits for Ron to be seated before he again speaks.

Toshimu: "You have progressed far for one so slight of years young Master. That is promising for the future but it is the present of which we must speak.That is why I have summoned you here today."

Ron: "Well okay… Where exactly am I?"

Toshimu: "Do you not recognize Mount Yamanochi? It is as I remember it before the school was carved from its peak."

Ron: Looks up at the imposing sight of the mountain "Oh yea. It looks a lot different now but I can see it now."

Toshimu: "It will not remain as you now see it young Master. Now that your spirit has joined us you will have great influence on what you now see."

Ron: "Whoa, what do you mean my spirit has joined you, I'm not dead or anything am I?"

Toshimu: "No young Master. But the Blade has now decided to accept you fully as its Master and as the Blade becomes part of you so also do you become part of the Blade. Part of you will forever reside here young Master and your spirit will add to this realm."

Kumatsu: "Master. It is time."

Toshimu: Looks up at Kumatsu and smiles "Yes Kumatsu. I feel it also. We will speak again after our tasks are completed."

Kumatsu places his hand on Toshimu's shoulder and, turning toward Ron, bows and says "We will meet again young Master." Kumatsu then turned and walked back toward the mountain.

Toshimu: "Kumatsu has his own duties to perform young Master. But you will meet again in time. I feel that the two of you will become great friends. You are alike in so many ways."

Toshimu turns and watches as Kumatsu walks into the trees at the edge of the glade, as he disappears from view Toshimu returns his gaze to Ron.

Toshimu: "Now we must talk young Master. Is not the small one with you? For he too must be included in what I am about to say."

Ron: "Small one?" Just as Ron says this his pocket flips open and Rufus looks up at Ron and says "Un Huh"

Toshimu: "Please small one, join us"

Rufus scrambles out of Ron's pocket and after bowing to Toshimu sat lotus fashion on the grass next to Ron. Toshimu looks at Rufus closely the closes his eyes for a moment. After he opens his eyes again he looks back at Ron.

Toshimu: "It is as Kumatsu thought young Master. While your small companion has a strong connection to the power and is strong in your heart, he is not the one the Band seeks."

Ron: "The Band? You mean this ……" As he started speaking Ron had raised his right arm to display the Band on his wrist. He had stopped talking when he noticed that the Band was no longer there.

Toshimu: "You no longer have need of the Band young Master so it has gone to seek the other."

Ron: "The other? I'm sorry Toshimu, I don't understand"

Toshimu: "The Lotus Blade and the Band are not separate. Each is merely a part of the whole and each part has its own destiny to fulfill. The Blade and the Band were not meant to be entrusted to a single being they are meant to have separate, but linked Masters. It was required that you be the sole possessor of both for a time but that time is now past. "

Ron: "Sooo, now that I don't need it anymore the Band has just gone back to where it came from?"

Toshimu: "Not so young Master. Now that you are truly Master of the Blade and one part of the whole the Band must now complete the whole by seeking out, and linking with, its own Master. Only when to two parts are once again joined will the true power of the unity be released. You and your chosen life companion will forever be linked as Kumatsu and I are linked."

Ron: "You mean that a band of metal is going to pick out my 'life companion' for me? Don't I get a say in this?"

Toshimu: "Fear not young Master. The Band will make a wise choice."

Ron: "Oh man! This is just great."

Suddenly a wind started blowing through the glade and a glow formed in the air between Ron and Toshimu. The glow solidified into the Lotus Blade and as the two Masters stared at the Blade a small section of the hilt separated itself from the Blade and drifted toward the small pink form seated beside Ron. As it neared Rufus it changed its shape into what at first appeared to be another Band. But as the softly glowing band reached Rufus it flowed around his neck and formed a small collar complete with the name "RUFUS" inscribed on its surface.

The Lotus Blade vanished with a small 'POP' as soon as the collar was in place.

Toshimu seemed shaken for a moment but then bowed to Rufus while saying to Ron "It appears a new legend has been born young Master. Where there were two there are now three."

Rufus returned Toshimu's bow then looked up toward Ron. When Ron was looking directly into the small black eyes of his friend he heard a voice in his head. It was a little squeaky but very clearly said "Hi Ron. Can we eat now?" Ron fainted.

**- - - Kim - Shego - - -**

After a very quiet dinner Kim helped her mother load the dishwasher and then excused herself. She went to her room grabbed up Panda-Roo and sat on her bed just staring at the wall in front of her. "This is turning out to be one weird day" she thought. "First Sensi shows up and says all that stuff about soul mates and Ron being some kind of Master or something then Felix tells me that Ron left because he came up with some stupid plan to protect me and then that stuff in the garage. I wonder if I'm just dreaming all of this."

Kim sat deep in thought for quite some time before she finally stretched out on her bed and fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

In the very early hours of the morning a small black and green jet hovered for a moment and then landed in a stand of trees at Middleton Park. A small athletic form with long sleek black hair dressed in a green and black jumpsuit climbed out of the cockpit of the plane and looked around approvingly. A small smile crossed her slightly green tinted face as she thought. "Perfect, I knew all that time we spent keeping track of the princess would pay off someday." She then looked at the clock on the dashboard of the plane "If she keeps her schedule she should be jogging right down that path in about 45 minutes." Shego then sat on the wing of the plane to wait looking back at the clock every 5 minutes.

Kim awoke at 5:45 AM fifteen minutes before her alarm was set to go off. After about 45 seconds of staring at the ceiling she decided that she wasn't going to sleep any more and rolled out of bed. For a second she wondered why she was still dressed in the clothes she had on yesterday but as her mind filled with yesterday's events she remembered. "Well I'll try to think through this on my morning jog" she thought and proceeded to strip out of her wrinkled clothes and replace them with her normal jogging outfit of cutoffs and a sports bra. As she left the house heading for the park she was thinking "Nothing could happen that could top yesterday" She was wrong.

Shego was getting impatient with waiting and stood upright on the wing of the aircraft to get a better view of the path that meandered through the park. She was rewarded a few moments later when she spotted a red haired lone figure jogging up the path. "Alright princess its time for a little exercise." she thought as she jumped up, caught a low hanging branch and swung into the concealing foliage of the tree above her to await the arrival of her intended victim.

As Kim was jogging along she was still deep in thought and not paying a lot of attention to her surroundings. So it was not surprising that when a green and black figure suddenly dropped seemingly from the sky and landed directly in front of her she ran head on onto it and bounced back landing on her back in the middle of the path.

As she looked up to see what she had run into she saw that the obstacle was standing and starting down on her with an ominous look in her green eyes.

Shego had been prepared for the shock so remained standing, with a small growl she looked down on Kim and said. "Okay princess. I want some answers. And I hope I have to _beat_ them out of you."

As soon as Kim recognized Shego she began to look around for Drakken and was surprised that she could not see him anywhere. Shego noticed Kim scanning the area and as a small chuckle crept into her voice she said "Don't bother Kimmie. It's just you and me this time. No Drakken, no sidekick, just the two of us. This time it's over princess, one way or another it's over."

Kim rolled quickly to her side and sprung to her feet going into a defensive stance as she did so. "Shego, What would Dr. D. say about you breaking the super villain code like this." Kim said trying to goad Shego into making a mistake. But Shego just glared at her and said "You shouldn't be worrying about him princess. You should be worrying about yourself." And with that her hands erupted into glowing green plasma and without any other further warning she threw one hand forward releasing a glowing ball of plasma directly at Kim's chest.

Being used to more banter prior to the actual fight Kim was caught off guard. And could do nothing other than raise her hands in front of her in a seemingly useless attempt to block the green glowing orb as it raced toward her. As soon as her hands were raised a luminous wall of blue energy formed a shield in front of her and when the green orb struck it bounced off and blasted a hole in the tree directly behind Shego and dislodging several branches that fell around the two antagonists.

Shego paused for only a moment before continuing the attack. She was so focused on pounding Kim into submission that she seemed to ignore the strange blue shield. Seeing that her long distance attack was fated for failure she ran forward to bring the fight to a personal hand-to hand battle.

Kim was still trying to figure out what just happened. She was shaken out of her stupor when she realized that Shego was there in front of her throwing swift kicks and punches with her blazing hands with a fury and rage that Kim had never seen before. It took a moment for Kim to realize that she was blocking each attack effortlessly and without thought. She also noticed that when blocking Shego's green fury with her unprotected forearms she felt none of the burning intensity of contact she was used to feeling.

Shego knew she was attacking with a half crazed fury and seeing her vicious attacks being so easily blocked did nothing but fuel her rage. This pushed her attacks into deadly assaults. After swinging a particularly vicious strike she realized that Kim was no longer in front of her. In her fury Shego failed to notice when Kim had jumped straight up and doing a somersault and half twist had landed directly behind her facing her unprotected back. Kim unleashed a palm forward thrust that caught Shego in the center of her upper back which sent Shego flying through the air for about ten feet before she landed face down and stunned in the dirt.

Kim was instantly standing above Shego and after roughly rolling her over had grabbed the front of her jump suit had effortlessly lifted her off the ground. As Shego came back to her senses she looked down and saw her feet dangling several inches above ground while Kim held her, one-handed, by the front of her uniform. When she looked into Kim's eyes she was startled to see that the green eyes looking back at her had a strange blue glow. This, more that anything, brought Shego out of her rage. Instead of feeling anger and fury Shego now felt fear creep into her.

Shego then heard a voice deep with anger say "Alright Shego. We've had out little fun. Now I want to know what this was all about." Shego knew without a doubt that the Kim Possible now holding her was not the goody-two-shoes she thought she knew and understood. This Kim Possible was dangerous.

When Shego replied it was with a false bravado that tried to cover a shaking voice. "Hey princess I just came to find out what the deal was with you and your stupid sidekick that's all. I mean why pretend you aren't a team anymore when he's obviously still there."

This comment took some of the anger out of Kim and she slowly lowered Shego to the ground but maintained her grip on Shego's jumpsuit. Kim knew needed to keep Shego off balance so she pulled Shego an inch closer as she replied "I'm going to guess that you mean Ron. I'd start calling him by name if I were you; I don't think he would like being called a 'stupid sidekick' it might make him mad, and I don't think you'd like that. Oh, by the way you better let Drakken know that 'buffoon' won't go over too big either."

Shego was still trying to put up a false front but even she could see that it was a waste of time so she simply said "Okay, Ron then. Why the missing 'Ron' routine if you two are still working together?" Kim was more than a little confused by this question. Why a villain or a bunch of villains would be concerned about whether or not Ron and she were working as a team was lost on her. She decided to keep Shego and others if there were any, off balance and answered "Why Ron and I do what we do is none of your business Shego. In the future maybe you should keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong unless you want it permanently rearranged."

Kim then released Shego and stepped back a step. "I'm in a good mood today so I think I'll just let you go back to Drakken. I've got my morning jog to finish." Kim turned around and started jogging up the path again as if nothing had happened. After about ten feet she turned and while continuing to run backward yelled out "Oh, and Shego. Don't forget to let Drakken know about the buffoon comments okay." Then she turned forward again and put on a burst of speed that soon put her out of Shego's sight.

As Shego limped back to her jet she was thinking "If that's Kimmie in a good mood maybe I'll just let the syntho-drones take her on from now on." Five minutes later she was back in the air heading for Mexico wondering what had just happened.

**- - - Kim - - -**

Shego wasn't the only one wondering what had happened. The confusion Kim had felt earlier in the day had just grown to epic proportions. She finally decided that there was only one way to get to the bottom of whatever was happening. "Wade!" she thought "Wade has to know something, I've been ignoring it for a while, but that self satisfied smile on his face whenever I called in a successful mission is a dead giveaway. Why didn't I see that before?"

Kim ran straight back to her house and kept running until she was back in her room. She needed time to think about what to ask Wade so she could get the answers she needed so she took a long hot shower and changed in jeans and a sweatshirt. By the time she was tying her shoes she thought she was ready and grabbed up the Kimmunicator pressing the button that would connect her to Wade.

When Kim's face appeared on the screen in front of him, Wade knew he was in trouble by the look on her face. "Well" he thought "I knew it was only a matter of time. After Felix called last night and explained that dumb plan of Ron's and that he had told Kim I'm surprised it took her this long to call." But Wade felt it was better to play dumb just in case and said "Uh, Hi Kim. What's up?"

Kim just glared at the image on the small screen as she replied "Look Wade, I've had enough. I know you know where Ron is and you better tell me. And I mean RIGHT NOW!" Wade had given this moment a lot of thought. How could he get around his promise to Ron? The talk with Felix last night convinced him that what Ron had done was just plain stupid. So he had come up with a backdoor that should just work.

"Look Kim, just so you know Ron has gone to great steps to make sure I don't know where he is." Wade saw that Kim was about to explode so he quickly continued "But I do know someone that might be able to give you the answers you need." Wade saw Kim take a deep breath and let it out slowly before she said "Who Wade. And how do get hold of this person?" Ron had put the name and phone number of Alan Roberts in the phone book and that made it open season as far as Wade was concerned. Wade was glad the tap he had put on the computer of the guy that had helped Ron change his identity had paid off. Now he was able to say to Kim "The guy's name is Alan Roberts. He lives in Go City and his home phone number is in the phone book. I think talking to him will answer your questions."

"This better pay off Wade, or you and I are going to meet in person again, and soon." Knowing exactly what Kim meant Wade closed the connection but instead of being worried about Kim's last remark he simply sat back in his chair and sipped his soda with a very large smile on his face.

Kim logged onto her computer immediately and connected with the Go City phone directory. She quickly had the address and phone number of a Mr. Alan Roberts, thankfully there was only one in Go City. As an afterthought she did a quick search for the name Stoppable thinking that if Alan Roberts lived in Go City then Ron may also. When her search turned up nothing she angrily logged of the website and looked at the number and address she had written on the pad next to the computer. Picking up the phone she dialed the number carefully.

Kim heard the phone ringing on the other end of the line. On the third ring it was answered by a female voice that had a slightly oriental accent "Roberts Residence" the voice said. Kim quickly replied "Uh Yes. I'd like to speak to Alan Roberts please." There was a definite pause at the Roberts end of the line before the female voice said "Uh.. Okay. I'll see if he's available please hold on" and Kim heard the sound of a handset being placed on a table top. As she waited she thought to herself "Strange, I swear I know that voice. But from where?"

Yori had recognized the voice on the phone as soon as she heard it and as she hurried through the house in search of Ron she was smiling so widely her face started to hurt. She found Ron in the kitchen (where else) stirring a pot on the stove. She quickly wiped the smile off her face and got Ron's attention by saying loudly "Alan, you have a phone call, it's on the phone in the sitting room" Whenever another person was in the house or a phone line was open he had insisted that he be referred to as Alan not Ron. Ron looked up from the stove and said "Okay, would you mind stirring this for me, I won't be long"

Yori walked over and took the spoon from Ron and stared mimicking his stirring movements but as soon as Ron left the kitchen she reached down and shut off the heat under the pot. She knew that he would be longer than he thought. She slowly crept out of the kitchen following Ron. She knew she couldn't miss this; it was going to be good.

When he entered the sitting room Ron picked up the receiver and said "Alan Roberts here, can I help you?" all he heard was silence from the other end of the line. After a few seconds he said "Hello? Is anyone there?" he was about to hang up a few seconds later when he heard "Ron? Ron is that you?" He recognized Kim's voice immediately. After all he had dreamed about here every night since that day in the Bueno-nacho. After a moment of silence he finally said "Hi KP. I didn't expect to hear from you."

"RON! Don't you dare go anywhere. I'm on my way over." After this short statement Ron heard a 'CLICK' and the line went dead in his hand. A million thoughts and emotions rippled through Ron over the next few seconds. He wanted to cry BOO-YAA for the first time in a long time, he wanted to hide under his bed, he wanted to move to Tibet and become a monk. In short he wanted to do anything rather that face the woman he loved and had, to his mind, betrayed.

He felt the guilt about what he had done wash over him as if it had been yesterday. He knew that he had to stay and face her to atone for his actions by letting her take all of the anger she was undoubtedly feeling out on him. After all he deserved it didn't he? Besides, he would get to look at her one more time, her auburn red hair that flipped just so, her amazing eye's that could be sparkling with laughter or glazing with anger but still be deep green pools of beauty, the lips that were so soft and amazing to kiss but could be turned against him in a moment with the puppy-dog pout he could never resist, the softly curved lean muscled body that….. Suddenly he stopped and thought "Get your mind together Stoppable. You're about to die." And he sat down in an overstuffed chair to await his fate.

As soon as Kim hung up the phone she called Wade. Go City was several hours away by any normal means of transportation and Kim didn't want to wait. It was time to call in favor for personal reasons, something she swore she would never do. As Wade appeared on the screen she didn't have time to say anything, Wade started talking immediately. "Your ride will be there in a minute Kim. Watch for a jet in front of your house. You should be in Go City in about 10 minutes. I've already given them the address so don't worry." Kim just smiled at Wade's image and said "Wade I haven't told you this in a while but Wade you really rock!" With a large smile on his face Wade cut the connection.

Kim came bounding down the stairs from her room four at a time. As she raced by the living room where her family was watching a TV she called "Mom, Dad, I found Ron. I hope I won't be too late but …. Bye." Mr. Dr. P. just looked up and said "Okay Kimmie-Cub, don't forget to tell him about your wedding present." But he said it to a door that had already been slammed shut. Anna just smiled, first at the door and then at her husband. Jim looked over at Tim and said Bikka Bikka Boo and help up his hand, Tim looked at Jim and said Boo-Shawww and high fived his brother.

Ten minutes later a jet was landing in the driveway of a house on the outskirts of Go City. As Kim jumped out of the jet and raced for the front doors she couldn't help but notice the size of the house. It was simply huge by normal standards. But that was Ron wasn't it, never be normal, if you're going to do something do it big. The large double doors opened before her just as she was about to burst through them, breaking them down if she had to. When she looked to see who had opened them for her she expected to see Ron but was surprised when she recognized Yori standing there.

Very quickly her mind went through several changes. Yori was here. Yori who, last she knew, had a crush on Ron was here in his house with him. Why was she here? Why were THEY here together? She was about to voice some of this to Yori, at first with her voice and probably then with her fists when she stopped suddenly, all thoughts being driven from her mind at what she saw.

On the wall directly across from the doors was a huge portrait. The subject of the beautiful painting was a red haired woman with dazzling green eyes and a smile on her slightly parted lips. She was dressed in a light blue formal dress that appeared to be charred along the bottom hem. Kim almost started crying right there but instead looked at Yori and croaked out "Ron?" Yori smiled as she pointed to a room off to the right of the entry hall Kim turned and slowly made her way to the room looking again at the portrait on the wall and trying to hold in the tears.

When Kim entered the room she saw a much larger Ron Stoppable with brown hair seated in a chair with the receiver end of a phone clutched in his hand and his eyes closed. Kim walked slowly over to the figure in the chair and gently removing the receiver from his hand placed it on the cradle on the phone. A startled Ron jumped up quickly as he had been oblivious to everything around him since he had heard Kim's voice on the phone. As soon as Ron recognized Kim he turned his eyes to the floor even though he wanted nothing more than to look into her eyes once more. Kim heard a quivering voice as Ron started talking "KP. I know that I've hurt you. I can never expect you to forgive me for that. I deserve anything you care to say or do to me and more but for what it's worth, I'm sorry"

On the ride here Kim had thought about what she wanted to do. She knew that the first thing she should do was slap him across the face for what he did but looking up into his down-turned face with tears falling from his closed eyes she knew that she couldn't. She realized that standing before her was the man that she loved with all her heart and soul. The man that had given up family, his friends even their love in his misguided attempt to protect her from harm. So she slowly reached up and after brushing the tears from his face softly caressed his cheek and quietly said "You goofball". She then moved her hand to the back of his neck and brought his face down to hers. As their lips touched they kissed, tentatively at first, but as several months of passion built in the two of them the kiss deepened and it was several minutes later when they forced themselves to break the kiss.

Still clinging to each other Kim smiled up into Ron's chocolate brown eyes and said "Just promise me you'll never do anything like this again without talking to me first okay?" Ron was about to answer her when two things happened. Rufus ran into the room and almost knocked Kim down when he jumped into her arms. Kim would swear later that through the jumble of emotions in her mind she clearly heard "KIM! You don't know how happy I am to see you again" Just before Rufus collided with her. The next thing to happen Kim didn't see. Behind her back a shimmering blue band suddenly appeared floating in the air. As Ron reached around her to grab the band out of the air he said "Uh KP? Even though I wasn't really expecting you it seems I have a gift for you." Just as Ron placed the Band of the Blade on Kim's right wrist a sound erupted from Kim's pocket.

BEEP-BEEP-DA-BEEP

Kim reached into her pocket and retrieved the Kimmunicator as she pushed the connect button and Wade's Face appeared on the screen she said "Hey Wade. What's the sitch" Wade's face just broke out in a huge smile and he said "Nothing, nothing at all. Oh and Kim… Welcome back"

The end (for now)

* * *

Authors Notes: Stitched this last chapter together from the last two original chapters that were very short. Hope it was as interesting to read as to write. Please R&R I have three sequels outlined and want to know if they would be worth posting. Still practicing on the action parts as there is a lot more scheduled in the following stories. Also less Angst and more of the mushy stuff. I'll be in New York for about a month so this should give me the time to brush up on my style also. Thanks for reading. 

Soon to follow: Book 2 – **"The New Team Possible – Beginnings"** _Continuing Storyline_


End file.
